New Directions: Senior Year
by shootingstartsxox
Summary: Follows the new directions as they start up their senior year. Mostly Klaine, some Finchel, new characters and other relationships as story progresses
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : Last Night of Summer

Rachel and Finn walk hand in hand from Rachel's car. Rachel laughs at something he says, leaning into Finn. Finn opens the front door, and ushers Rachel in before him, she blushes.

"Have a seat on the couch I'll get us some lemonades" Finn says as they make a way to the living room. They stop in the doorway when they hear a high pitch giggle, sounding very similar to Kurt's. Rachel smiles at Finn, who just rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't aware I said something funny" Blaine says, in his attempt to be seductive.

"Oh shut u.." Kurt says, and is interrupted by what they assume to be Blaine's lips. When the sound of lips became louder Finn clears his throat. Both disheveled boys sit up from the couch. Kurt's hair is all a mess, his lips are swollen and a large red mark that will eventually turn purple is on his neck. Blaine 's shirt is hoisted all the way up, his curl's even more messy than usual due to the fact that Blaine doesn't wear hair gel when he's not working.

"Hey Finn, hi Rachel how was the wedding?" Blaine asks trying to distract his friends from his boyfriend and his disheveled appearance.

"Dude's I told you when you're going to do that, the least you can do is go in your room". Finn rolls his eyes again.

"Technically it was a commitment ceremony, but it was beautiful non the less. Gay weddings are always so much fun" Rachel smiles. Blaine winks at Kurt, who blushes.

"We were actually just about to watch a movie, so if you wanted the couch Finn you're out of luck". Blaine makes a face at Kurt, he obviously does not want to watch the movie.

"What movie" Rachel asks. Finn violently shakes his head no behind her. Blaine squeezes Kurt's leg in protest.

"Funny Girl" Kurt says quietly. And anyone's plan of romance is put to a halt when Rachel plops down next to Kurt, ushering Finn off to get everyone lemonade.

And that's how Carole and Burt found them. All four kids (or three, since Finn fell asleep) on the couch together watching a movie. Not that they were surprised, Blaine was over basically everyday, as well as Rachel if she wasn't off traveling for one of her parent's friends weddings.

That's also how they found themselves all crowded around the dinner table.

"I can't believe you all are starting your senior year tomorrow" Carole said shaking her head. This house is going to be awfully quiet when you all are away at school". Rachel looks down at her lap; starting college was a touchy subject for her because she knew she would be leaving Finn behind.

"Mom that's like a year away you don't have to worry about it now" Finn says his eyes lingering on Rachel, hoping everyone would get the message.

"It'll go by quickly though" Blaine responds, obviously unaware he was supposed to change the subject. "Between applications, SAT retakes, interviews, this year is going to suck". Blaine says, surprisingly nonchalant for the statement he made. "I've already sent in one application and it took" Blaine is cut off.

"You didn't tell me that". Kurt says, appearing pissed.

Blaine realizes he probably should have kept his mouth shut. " Uh yeah Dalton encourages applying early, and my dad has been pressuring me to apply so.." Kurt cut's off Blaine again.

"To where" Kurt asks eyes raised.

Blaine takes a deep breath. "Dartmouth" he say's quietly. Kurt looks down. "I don't want to go there, it's basically a back-up school just in case NYC won't have me" He awkwardly laughs.

"Dartmouth a back-up, you must be a lot smarter then I realized." Burt chimes in. Blaine turns red.

"Well my father and grandfather both attended, so I'm kind of a shoe in. I have no desire to go there trust me, just did it to make them happy" Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand reassuringly.

"You know kid, you never talk, or see your family much. Not that we don't love you here, but has Kurt even met your family". Burt asks, while he sips his beer.

"Dad" Kurt hisses, although he has secretly been wondering the same thing. Kurt had never met Blaine's parents, and was only over his house when Blaine knew they were working.

Blaine's face turns pale. "They work a lot, I'd probably be eating alone the night's I didn't eat here if it weren't for you guys".

"Well you are always welcome here Blaine, you know that" Carole says with a smile. Kurt and Burt look at Blaine perplexed, he was obviously hiding something.

After dinner Finn walks Rachel to her car, after a long goodnight kiss Rachel looks up at him.

"I can't believe we start school tomorrow". Finn smiles and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm kind of excited, I miss everyone from Glee Club, it will be good to see everyone". Finn smiles.

"I know it's just, leaving, it's getting real." Rachel looks down.

Finn says nothing but kisses her on the head. Rachel get's in her car and rolls down the window.

"Thanks for a great summer Finn, it would of sucked without you". She smiles.

"It's not like I'm going off to war Rachel, I'll see you tomorrow". He shakes his head,

"I know, but thanks" she waves, pulling out of his driveway. Finn takes a deep breath, this was going to be a lot harder the he thought.

Meanwhile Kurt is upstairs putting the finishing touches on his back to school ensemble. Blaine is laid across his bed, more distracted then usual. Kurt notices and sits down next to him.

"Blaine" Kurt says, playing with one of Blaine's curls. Blaine looks up at Kurt and smiles.

"Do your parents know about me, that we are dating I mean". Blaine's smile fades.

"I think they assume so. They know we are always together, my mom's seen my phone wallpaper. It's just". Blaine sits up. "They love me and accept me and all that jazz. But they don't want to hear the graphic details. It's just easier that way." Blaine frowns.

"They may surprise you" Kurt says running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"I'd rather not find out the hard way." Blaine get's up. "I should go, we both have school tomorrow." Blaine smiles, and kisses Kurt on the head. He walks towards the door and turns around. "Lima Bean after school?" Blaine says cheerily.

"Of course" Kurt says, trying to sound enthusiastic. Blaine leaves and Kurt lies down. He realizes that's the first time they didn't say they loved each other before he left. This night better not be a foreshadowing to the school year, or it's going to suck a lot more then he realized.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Members

"First Glee Club of the year" Kurt says with a smile as he walks down the hallway arm in arm with Mercedes.

"Last first Glee Club meeting" Mercedes corrects him. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Always so nostalgic" He stops in the choir room doorway, "Well let's see how dramatic everyone's summer was." Kurt says as he leads the way inside.

You can tell a lot about a person's summer by the way everyone interacts with each other. For instance, it's obvious Puck and Lauren made it through the summer, due to the fact she isn't smacking him as much as she usually does. Quinn, Santana and Brittney are sitting together whispering, in their Cheerio's uniform, they obviously rekindled their friendship. Artie was sitting next to the always together Mike and Tina, Artie seemed depressed, guess things didn't work out with him and Brittney. Sam was seated next to Finn, and he winked at Mercedes as they walked in. Kurt rolled his eyes. They took their seats in the back.

"When are you two going to stop sneaking" Kurt whispered motioning at Sam who was pretending to be into whatever Finn was talking about, but really staring at Mercedes. Sam and Mercedes had been hiding their relationship all summer. Kurt only found out through Blaine who was playing football at a park with his Warbler buddies, and saw Sam and Mercedes holding hands. Kurt immediately confronted Mercedes who admitted to it. They ended up going on double dates at least once a week, and it was a great way for Kurt to rekindle his friendship with her. Kurt liked them together. Sam made Mercedes feel like she was a queen, and Mercedes distracted Sam from his family troubles, and now that his dad found a job, their relationship was a lot more carefree.

"Less drama when no one knows about it." Mercedes says looking away from Sam. Kurt rolled his eyes again. He knew Mercedes was self-conscious about the relationship and that really bothered Kurt. He wanted his best friend to be able to walk down the hallway holding hands with her man, kiss him goodbye, but she was to concerned with what people would say. Kurt opened his mouth to speak when Mr. Shue walked in the classroom, followed by Rachel who was talking his ear off.

"That's why I think we should have weekend practices, we need to be more prepared for Nationals this year". Rachel said adamantly. Mr. Shue rolled his eyes.

"I'll think about it Rachel, have a seat". She smirks satisfied as she plops down next to Finn.

"Hey guy's how was everyone's summer". Mr. Shue asks enthusiastically, all though he really doesn't want to know the graphic details. He get's a response of thumbs up and mumbles of "greats and borings". He smiles.

"Well I hope you all relaxed, because we have a big year ahead of us. Because I just found out where Nationals is this year. Drum roll please". All the students play the drums on their thighs.

"Los Angeles" Mr. Shue screams. Everyone erupts in choruses of yes's and high fives. Kurt winks at Mercedes.

"That being said, we will need to make some changes, because I think last year taught us that we need to be more prepared, but don't worry our main focus will still be having fun.", He pauses for a moment.

"The first change is that we need more members. More than half of you are graduating next year, and that's going to leave me with a small team. So we need to start gathering some freshman and sophomore's to replace you when you guys leave". Everyone frowned at that statement.

"Mr. Shue I'm not graduating next year, so don't worry. You won't be losing your biggest talent." Brittney smiles, everyone looks at her in confusion.

"Aren't you a senior Brittney" Kurt asks.

"I forgot to show up for finals last year, so I didn't receive any grades, so I think I'm still a freshman." She thinks for a moment. Everyone shakes their heads, as not to question Brittney.

"Well that's great" Mr. Shue says not convincingly. "We still need more members, so any ideas on how to get them". Mr. Sue heads to the board to get ready to write ideas down. Their train of thought is interrupted by a knock at the door. Everyone looks up to see a smiling Blaine in the doorway. Kurt looks confused, but Mr. Shue smiles ushering him inside.

"Hey, Principle Figgens told me you would be joining us, I thought that wasn't till tomorrow" Mr. Shue leads Blaine to the center of the room. "Guys I'm sure you all know Blaine", he looks at Kurt who is still perplexed. "Well he has decided to transfer to a public school for his senior year, so we get the privilege of having him as a member of New Directions, after he auditions of course." Mr. Shue rolls his eyes, as to mean that wouldn't be a problem. Blaine beams.

"Blaine, I thought you were a member of the council this year, what about the Warblers, and Dalton, you love them". Kurt stares at Blaine he is concerned on Blaine's reasoning of transferring. Blaine smiles.

"It's better off for the Warblers, gives a lot of people an opportunity to have their voices heard. I look forward to becoming a part of a group more, not that I won't object to a couple of solo's here and there". He smiles at the 13 frowning faces. Solos were already a sore spot with New Directions, and they all knew how talented Blaine was, there goes everyone's chances.

" As for Dalton, I loved it yes, and I'll miss my friends, but you all inspire me on how you stick up for each other. All of you, especially Kurt facing bullies everyday. I was a coward at my old school, and I feel like here, I can finally face my fears.". He looks down at the floor "That is of course if you guys want me". Always the gentleman Kurt thought rolling his eyes.

"I think it's a great idea, some fresh ideas is just what New Directions needs to win Nationals". Kurt smiles, Blaine beams back at him.

"You would say that, he's your homo-lover" Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Boyfriend" Kurt corrects her.

Santana shrugs "Look we all know Blaine is talented and whatever, and I embrace the idea of not having to watch Finn attempt to dance in front of us everyday. But you two aren't married, how do we know that if you two break up, you won't go running back to Dalton, bringing all our ideas with you". Santana scowls. Everyone looks to Blaine, slightly agreeing with her.

"I wouldn't do that. Even if anything were to happen, I like you all too much to do that to you, plus I really want to win". Blaine smiles at the last one. Mr. Shue beams.

"Enough everyone leave Blaine alone, at least until he auditions, with hopefully tons of other new members." Mr. Shue smiles and makes his way back to the board.

The members discussed their options. Brittney turned to Kurt and Blaine with a very serious face.

"Kurt, when did you get a new boyfriend" She is concerned. Kurt opens his mouth to speak, but doesn't know how to answer, Blaine laughs, used to Brittney by now, he like the rest of the club find Brittney's naivety refreshing.

"Brittney, it's me Blaine, remember you came to my house for the pool party, you were my partner for chicken". Blaine smiles warmly.

"But that guy had hair like Elvis, you have curly hair, like a Jew" Brittney rolls her eyes they weren't tricking her. Kurt stifles back a laugh.

"Well first of all, I'm not Jewish". Blaine smiles as Brittney makes a face of disbelief.

"And second of all, I stopped wearing my hair like, Elvis, because Kurt likes it better this way" He smiles at Kurt.

"Oh, Ok" Brittney smiles, and turns her attention back to Santana, who had been watching the conversation in amusement.

Blaine looks to Kurt and grabs his hand.

"You ok with my surprise" Blaine asks hesitantly.

Kurt just smiles and squeezes Blaine's hand. "I love you". He smirks.

Blaine's grin widens "I love you too".

The boy's keep their hands laced together, and turn their attention back to their teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let's go All the Way Tonight

The Hudosn-Humell family are quietly eating dinner and for the first time in a while it's just the four of them. Kurt watches Finn as he disgustingly shovels large amounts of food down his throat.

"So how was the first day boys", Carole asks with a smile.

"Alright, better for Kurt I imagine" Finn smiles.

"Why's that, Kartoskyfy transfer or something?" Burt asks intrigued.

"No, Blaine surprised me today, he transferred to McKinley". Kurt says apprehensively.

Carole smiles, "That's great hunny".

"Why" Burt says, in a tone not expected. The family looks at Burt surprised.

"Wanted to face bullies, he won't be able to live in the safe walls of Dalton forever, he wanted to get used to it". Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I guess that makes sense. But I'm sure a lot of it has to do with being with you, which I don't like, you guys are only 17, I swear you act like you're married already". Burt takes a bite of food.

"C'mon Burt they are in love". Carole says sweetly.

"That's the point. I'm happy for you kids, but don't you think it's time for the breaks a little. I mean, I'm not dumb I know what goes on when you're in you room". Burt looks at his plate. Kurt chokes on his iced tea.

"Dad, we haven't done anything besides kiss" Kurt looks at his dad sincerely. Finn raises an eyebrow.

"Well, umm. That's good to know, I knew I liked that kid for a reason". He takes another mouthful of food. "So Finn, how's football?".

Later that evening Blaine and Kurt were having their nightly phone chat. Blaine is going on and on about the Warbler drama that Wes filled him in on after school, but Kurt is to distracted to pay attention. He can't stop thinking about Blaine applying to Dartmouth, Blaine transferring to McKinley, and the words he said to his dad floating around in his head. His dad assumed they were having sex, should they be? Not that things didn't get steamy when they made out, but Blaine always knew when to stop before things got to carried away. It never bothered Kurt before, but now Kurt couldn't help to think if maybe Blaine wasn't attracted to him in that way.

"Kurt" Blaine's voice calls from the other line.

"What" Kurt asks quietly snapping out of his train of thought.

Blaine chuckles. "You falling asleep on me already? I asked if I could pick you up for school tomorrow, I'm kind of nervous, it would be nice to have you with me". Kurt smiles at Blaine's sincerity.

"Of course, no need to be nervous, I'll be right there with you, and yesterday wasn't to bad at all, no one got slushied or anything, I didn't even see Kartoskyfy." Kurt reassures.

"Well that's good I guess". Blaine answers.

"Blaine can I ask you something" Kurt is hesitant.

"Sure of course, you know that" Blaine answers.

"I was just wondering, why, why you haven't umm, wanted to go farther in our relationship". Kurt smacks himself for not being able to say a simple sentence.

"I don't think I understand" Blaine says confused.

"Just, you know, we haven't done more then make-out and I was wondering if I-" Kurt stops himself when he hears Blaine take a deep breath.

"I just, I guess I didn't want to be the first person to make the move because I didn't want you to feel pressured, I know how uncomfortable you are with sex". Blaine answers. Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine's ability to always know what to say, and his old attitude towards sex when Blaine and him were only friends.

"I'm not saying I want to have sex right now" Kurt gasps and turns red at his openness. "I just thought maybe we could try a little more". Kurt pauses to hear Blaine's response.

"When the moment arises, of course" Blaine chuckles.

"But you need to promise me you will stop me if you get uncomfortable" Blaine says this seriously.

Kurt thinks for a moment. "Deal".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: I'm Not Used to This

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. New Directions were busy recruiting for auditions Monday. They put flyers everywhere. They did an impromptu performance of a Mash-up of Sugarcult's "Los Angeles" and Phantom Planet's "California". Mike, Finn, Sam, Puck and Artie spoke to the football boys again, and Mr. Shue even bribed Santana with a solo to talk to the Cheerio's (behind Sue's back of course). Even Mercedes and Blaine (who still hadn't auditioned) spoke to lonely little freshman in the hallway. Kurt felt like he was the only one who wasn't contributing. It was Friday lunch, and Kurt was sitting at his usual table alone. Sam and Mercedes were having a secret rendezvous, Blaine was tutoring a new friend in his French class, and the rest were at respective football, Cheerio, and Asian American club meetings. That left Kurt, and much to his dismay a hyped up Rachel, who joined him ten minutes in.

"No names on the list yet" Rachel said angrily as she plopped down next to Kurt. Kurt looked up from his salad, and frowned.

"There's still time" Kurt says optimistically. He is obviously distracted.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asks concerned. "Where's Blaine?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Tutoring, and yes". But that wasn't true. Kurt was freaking out because he knew tonight he would have an empty house, and he knew what that would lead to, and as much as he wanted it, he was freaking out. What if he did something wrong, what if Blaine laughed at him?

He heard a bunch of laughing come from the other side of the cafeteria and frowned when he saw a bunch of stupid kids throwing their left over lunch wrappers at this poor boy in flannel sitting by himself. Kurt observed for a moment, he seemed scrawny, so probably a Freshman. He was stylish, in a Hippie sort of way, he had shoulder length blonde hair, and black rimmed glasses. Kurt couldn't help but think back to his Freshman and Sophomore year, when he was bullied the most. Kurt got up from the table.

"Where are you going" Rachel demanded.

"To talk to that kid, maybe he wants to join Glee Club" Kurt said quietly.

"Let me come, I am lead vocalist after all" Rachel makes a move to get up from her chair.

Kurt makes a face. "No, you should stay right where you are" he says leaving an angry Rachel behind.

Kurt walks right up to the new kids table, placing both his hands on the chair directly across from the Hippie.

"Hi, I'm Kurt," he says trying to sound as confident as possible. The boy looks up from his lunch and nods. He seems hesitant, Kurt assumes it's because he thinks Kurt is there to bully him too.

"Can I sit down?" Kurt asks. The boy looks at Kurt again, searching his face for any sign of bad intentions, when he can't find any he nods again. Kurt plops down in the chair. The boy looks down at his lunch again.

"I'm Cody," he says quietly.

"I couldn't help but notice the Neanderthals giving you a hard time. I know it sucks, trust me I've been there" Kurt smiles reassuringly. "Are you a Freshman"?

Cody smiles. "Transfer Junior actually, I know I'm pretty tiny for my age". He laughs at himself. Kurt is surprised, and although it would be ideal if he were a Sophomore or Freshman, he realizes a Junior is better then nothing. "How did you deal with it?" Cody asked sincerely. Kurt is surprised again, by Junior year he should be used to bullying by now, unless he went to a school like Dalton, but based on his Hippie attire he didn't think that was possible. Cody notices Kurt's confusion and elaborates. "I'm from Massachusetts, I was pretty popular at school, had a lot of friends, a lot of girlfriends" he blushes, "I never had to deal with any of this". He motions to boys behind him. Kurt smiles sympathetically.

"I'm still dealing with it actually, being the only out gay kid at a school put's you on a lot of people's hit list". Kurt is surprised on how open he is, until he realizes Cody's reluctant look towards Kurt.

"I'm not here to hit on you" Kurt laughs, "But I joined a club, that's how I dealt. A club with people who were experiencing the same thing as me, and it wasn't till then that I started to semi enjoy High School". Cody smirks.

"And what magical club may this be" Cody asks sarcastically. Kurt takes a deep breath.

"Glee Club". Cody frowns. "I see someone has already informed you of Glee's reputation" Kurt says, not surprised by Cody's reaction. Cody just nods. "Look, I know how it sounds but it's not all bad. There are all sorts of people in the club, including football players, and cheerleaders, who have your back no matter what". Kurt laughs at Cody's response to cheerleaders. "Just think about it, if you have any interest in music, and want some friends, auditions are Monday after school". Kurt walks away, just in time for the bell to ring. Rachel instantly pounces on him.

"Well, is he going to audition", Rachel demands. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I think there a 50/50 chance he will" Rachel doesn't look satisfied.

"Better then nothing" Kurt reassures her, as locks eyes with his boyfriend, who is waiting for him at his locker.

"Have a nice weekend Rachel" Kurt says walking away from her before giving her another chance to speak. Kurt walks right up to Blaine; taking in how gorgeous his boyfriend looks leaning against his locker.

"Hi" Kurt says breathlessly. Blaine smiles, and Kurt feels his knees turn to jelly.

"Hi" Blaine chuckles. "So Breadsticks and a movie tonight" Blaine asks.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "How about I make dinner, Carole and my dad are going to a friend of Carole's party, and Finn is taking Rachel to some ballet two hours away so he won't be around either". Kurt flushes a little.

"So your saying your house will be empty?" Blaine raises his eyebrows.

"That is what I implied" Kurt says eyes rolled. Blaine smirks.

"And your dad will be ok with that?" Blaine is skeptical.

"I'll have Carole help persuade him, be at my house at 6". Kurt kisses him quickly on the cheek, running off to catch a ride with Finn. He didn't have time to turn around and look at his very bewildered boyfriend still leaning across the locker.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Moment Arises

The Hummel-Hudosn household smells ten times better then Breadstick ever could. Kurt is currently cooking up a storm; he has ten minutes till Blaine is going to show up. Kurt's dad walks into the kitchen followed by a very distressed looking Carole.

"You know I'm not really feeling well, maybe I'll just stay here, Carole you can go without me". Burt says looking very apprehensive. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Dad, you already said it was ok, look Blaine and me are just going to eat dinner, and watch a movie, we just are trying to save money from going out all the time" Kurt shoots Carole a glance.

"C'mon Burt" Carole says pulling Burt out of the room.

"Fine, Kurt I'm trusting you, no funny business, and we will be back at midnight, and I expect you both sitting on the couch, fully clothed, watching a movie or whatever". He gives Kurt a very stern look, but allows Carole to lead him out the door. Kurt lets out a slow exhale, everything was set, all that was missing was Blaine. Kurt took off his apron, and made his way to the hallway mirror, where he thoroughly examined himself. His hair was standing up in all the right places, his striped black and gray shirt was made to be worn with the black vest and skinny jeans he was wearing, however maybe thee boots just weren't meant for this outfit. He was about to run upstairs and change them when he doorbell rang, Kurt cursed Blaine's dapperness, of course he was on time. He took a calming breath before slowly making his way to the door, opening it to reveal his very sexy boyfriend.

"Hi", Kurt said his eyes twinkling, he moved out of the way of the entranceway to allow Blaine in. He stepped in smiling, leaning in to peck Kurt on the lips before Kurt closed the door behind them.

"Something smells good", Blaine said acknowledging the warm smell of herbs and spices. Kurt giggled nervously; Blaine gave him a strange look. Why are you so nervous Kurt, pull it together this is Blaine, you spend basically everyday with him.

"Yes, well I hope your hungry" he squeaked leading Blaine into the dining room, where Kurt had set a beautiful table for two. He pulled out his mom's old china for the occasion, but decided to forgo candles, deciding that was to cliché. Kurt even went a step above and pulled out Blaine's chair for him. Blaine effortless glided into the chair, as if this was an everyday occurrence, while Kurt ran off to the kitchen to bring the food in, gripping the plates so hard his knuckles were turning white.

They ate in silence, besides when Blaine would compliment Kurt's cooking. Kurt tried to make conversation to ease the tension.

"So have you decided what you're going to sing for auditions"?

Blaine swallowed the pasta he had been chewing. "I decided right before I got here actually. I went back and forth for a while, but decided on Maroon 5's classic "Shiver", with a Blaine upbeat twist to it", he winked.

"No Katy Perry, I'm surprised", Kurt said laughing reaching out in front of him to grab his glass of water.

"I decided the boys of the group would appreciate Maroon 5 more", he said honestly.

"Why I do think Maroon 5 is a valid choice, based on my views of Ms. Perry, you don't have to worry about that stuff, everyone in the club loves you, seriously. Finn always wants to know when your coming over so he can play video games with you, Sam obviously got to know you a lot better this summer, Puck and Artie want to get dance lessons from you, Mike calls you his pint sized buddy, and the girls as you well know are in love with you". Blaine blushed at the compliment.

"I'm just not used to not having my Warblers behind me as back-up" he shrugged.

"Well you still have me", Kurt smiled deciding this was the best moment to initiate the rest the evening activities.

"Ready for dessert", he asked while getting up. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I could make room", he said suggestively, following Kurt's lead getting up from the table. They walked in silence to Kurt's room/Kurt ushered Blaine in first and followed, taking a deep breath before closing the door behind him.

…

Thirty minutes later Kurt's door flew open as a very disheveled Blaine hastily made his way out and towards Kurt's front door. Kurt chasing after him equally disheveled.

"Blaine wait is everything ok?" Kurt asked extremely concerned.

Blaine's face was crawling with heat, "Yes oh yeah, I just it's getting late and I have to go", he said kissing Kurt sloppily on the cheek before leaving his house. Kurt watched the door slam behind him, his mind reeling, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

Kurt thought everything went smoothly, with only a couple of awkward moments, which was better then he was anticipating. They made out for a while, which was as great as it always was, and when Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's crotch, Blaine didn't make any signs of protest. So Kurt "got-him-off", Kurt wished he could think of a more romantic terminology, but it was the truth. The sounds Blaine made, made Kurt believe he was doing a pretty decent job that was until Blaine was finished, and he all but jumped out the window to get out of the room. Kurt couldn't figure out what he did wrong, did he scratch him or something. Kurt was left behind very confused, slightly hurt and very aroused. Kurt went to go clean the dishes to distract himself. Afterwards he found himself curled up on the couch watching an "America's Top Model" marathon until Burt and Carole got back, ten minutes earlier then they said they would.

"Hey sweetheart where's Blaine" she asked when she found Kurt alone, But examining the room, in case Blaine was hiding or something.

"He had to leave early" Kurt said his voice faltering. Carole could tell Kurt seemed distressed, but luckily they left him be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Auditions

Kurt walked into the auditorium to find most of the glee club already there, taking up two rows behind Mr. Shue. Kurt made his way towards Mercedes who was sitting on the edge, watching Sam and Mr. Shue have what looked like a serious conversation in the front. Kurt climbed over Mercedes, to leave the aisle seat open for Sam.

"What's that about" he asked her, watching as Sam made his over to them, noticing Mr. Shue giving Sam one of his over protective looks. Mercedes just shrugs smiling at Sam who is now standing next to her. She goes to open her mouth when Puck cuts her off.

"Yo dude I gotcha", he said signaling to the empty seat beside him. Sam gives Mercedes an apologetic look while making his way over to Puck.

"Why do I have a feeling he is avoiding me", she sighed.

"You and me both", Kurt said bitterly.

"Trouble in Blaine land?", she asked.

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know. He came over Friday when my parents and Finn were out, and we did some stuff", he starts to whisper, "And when we were done he ran out of my house like a bat out of hell. And we haven't spoken like three words since". He sighs.

"Suddenly my problems don't seem much like problems", she said laughing Kurt rolled his eyes.

"All right guys let's get these auditions on a roll", Mr. Shue said taking a seat with the club. "Whose first"?

Blaine was the first one to walk out on stage, his head held high, his heart-melting smile on his face. He hands his sheet music to Brad who is on stage, and steps up to the microphone.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'll be singing Shiver by Maroon 5", he said smiling. Kurt, and the rest of New Directions watched in awe as he performed, Kurt smiled, his boyfriend had talent. When he finished the entire club gave him a standing ovation, and Mr. Shue fed him nothing but praise as Blaine made his way to sit on the other side of Mercedes.

"Next", Mr. Shue said cheerfully. There was nothing but silence as the club held their breathes to see if there would be anyone else. Kurt was delighted when Cody, the guy from the lunchroom, walked on the stage clutching a guitar. He slowly stepped up to the mike, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Uh, hi I'm Cody. I'm a Junior, I'm new here. Uhh. I'm going to be singing "Gravedigger" by Dave Matthews". Cody was fantastic. His voice was really earthy, and Kurt could imagine the beautiful duets Cody and Santana could have together. He also had a lot of passion in his face, even the way he played his guitar. Cody also received a standing ovation, and Mr. Shue urged him to sit with the rest of the club.

Before Mr. Shue had the opportunity to call next, a tall and skinny brunette stepped out on the stage, wearing a red sun dress, and even Kurt could admire her beauty. In fact the girls were all pursing their lips, while the guys were all smiles.

"Hi, I'm Jenny, I'm a sophomore. I saw you guys perform at Half Time, and the Pep-Rally and that assembly, and I thought you guys were all really good. Anyway, I'm going to be singing "Cosmic Love" by Florence and the Machine". She signaled to Brad to start playing.

"Bold move", Kurt said under his breath, Mercedes just hmpfd. Jenny was fantastic. Her voice was hauntingly beautiful, and could easily give Rachel a run for her money. Everyone in the club was speechless when she finished, and Rachel looked livid.

"That was beautiful Jenny, New Directions would be honored to have you", he said smiling. She smiled back.

"I'm the last one back here", she said making her way off the steps. Mr. Shue looked slightly disappointed but smiled non the less,

"Well awesome, I'm really-"

"Wait" a voice from behind stage called. The room was silent until David Karofsky walked out. Kurt immediately tensed up, and he could feel Mercedes and Blaine's eyes on him. There were mummers in the room.

"Hell no", Puck and Finn called out at the same time.

"Mr. Shue he's a senior it would be unproductive for him to join now", Rachel said. The rest of the group agreed.

"Look, I know I made you guy's life a living hell the last two years, but singing with you guys for the Half Time show last year, made me feel really good. I've been going to anger management, and I really want to make it up to you guys", he frowned slightly. Mr. Shue turned around to look at Kurt, giving him a look as to say the ball wall was in his court. Kurt just gave him one nod, and Mr. Shue allowed him to sing. David sang "Wake Me Up When September Ends", and it wasn't terrible. His voice wasn't the best, but he could carry a decent tune, and did look happy, despite his nerves. When David finished, Mr. Shue and the New Members were the only one's to clap, as David awkwardly made his way off the stage. Mr. Shue stood up.

"Well guys, I'm really excited for this year. We have a lot of work ahead of us, so we are going to have a meeting tomorrow to go over some game plans, but before I dismiss you, Sam would like to say a few words.

Mercedes turned around and watched Sam make his way to in front of the stage.

"What the hell is he up to", Mercedes said under her breath, Kurt laughed, he was wondering the same thing.

"Hey guys. So first off, I want to thank you for everything you guys have done for me, even this summer, you guys were still there for me and it was great. I've made some best friends here, and I'm really going to miss you guys". Miss, Mercedes thought to herself, was he quitting glee club or something?

"My dad got a new job", the members of New Direction all started clapping, Sam hesitated. "Uhh thanks, but it's in a district two hours away, so I'm moving", Sam gulped, "tomorrow". Mercedes eyes widened. Kurt and Blaine both looked to her, realizing she had no clue any of this was happening. Kurt squeezed Mercedes' knee. The glee club had all gotten up to make their way to Sam, but Mercedes just left the auditorium, slamming the door behind her, Sam instantly knowing whom it was.

"Should we" Blaine motioned towards the door.

"Let's say bye to Sam first", Kurt said quietly, leading Blaine to the front of the room where the rest of the club had surrounded him into a group hug. Kurt and Blaine snuck their way out of the auditorium to find Mercedes after. They find her loudly shuffling through her locker, throwing items into her bag.

"Do you want to talk about it" Kurt asked, taking a step closer to Mercedes.

She looked up from what she was doing and shook her head.

"I'm not making any excuse for him, but you know he probably didn't want to tell you because it was going to hurt", he added, she just shrugged. Kurt squeezed her shoulder, leaving the school with Blaine.

Kurt remembered that Blaine and him had been having problems of their own.

"Can we get coffee and talk", Kurt asked, Blaine just smiles and nods. Kurt takes a deep breath before climbing into Blaine's car; this was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Goodbyes and Good Friends

Mercedes slams her locker door shut, making her way towards the exit.

"Cedes", a soft voice from behind calls out. She freezes in place, but doesn't turn around. Shuffling footsteps approach her. She feels a hand grasp her hand, and when she comes face to face with blue eyes and big lips, she yanks it away from him.

"I know you're pissed at me", he says quietly, shaking his hair out of his eyes, which secretly drove her crazy.

"How long have you known", she asks crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Two weeks now", he says hesitantly. She furrows her brow, her eyes slightly watering.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, and you're right I suck. But telling you made it real, and I didn't want our last days together to be spent dreading me leaving".

"Last days"? Mercedes voice really quiet now, Sam gets confused.

"Well yeah, I mean I'm moving two hours away". Mercedes feels her heart rip in half, she wasn't taking into account that this would mean they were actually breaking up.

"You know I don't want to end things this way Cedes, we can go get coffee, or go to our spot in the park one last time". The words literally stab at Mercedes, she breathes through her nose to stop herself from crying.

"No. You're right, no need to spend anymore time together now. Tell your dad I'm happy for him, and have a nice life", Mercedes struts away, but what Sam can't see is that she's already broken down into tears. She gets into her car shaking, throwing her hands on the steering wheel, gripping it for dear life. She grabs her phone and quickly dials a number.

….

"We're here" Blaine said, bringing Kurt back into reality, and making him realize they were in the Lima Bean parking lot. Blaine watches Kurt curiously.

"Blaine why did you run out of my house", Kurt blurts out, Blaine turns red.

"You..uhh caught that did you", he let's out a stiff laugh to break the tension, Kurt gives him a dirty look.

"I was just really embarrassed", Blaine said looking out the window, Kurt is now the one sporting a confused expression.

"What on earth did you have to be embarrassed about"? Kurt asked slightly amused. Blaine turns to look at him.

"You didn't notice"?

"Didn't notice what Blaine?", Kurt is really confused now.

"How quick that…went", he coughs after he says it. Kurt thinks for a minute, not understanding. Suddenly, his face breaks into an understanding smile.

"No I didn't, until you said something", he chuckles. Blaine's face turns red again.

"I was mortified, I was the one giving you sexy lessons, and I could barely last. It was just, actually feeling you on me, I lost it".

Kurt takes Blaine's hands. "Blaine, if anything I took it as a confidence boost. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, we are both new to this, and excited about this", Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt, they are both smiling into each other lips. Just then Kurt's "Single Ladies" ring tone goes off, Kurt apologetically pulls away to see who it is.

"It's Mercedes" Kurt says answering it.

"Hey boo everything ok"?

"Kurt", her voice cracking while speaking and much more high pitched than usual.

"Mercedes, what's wrong".

"He knew for two weeks, that he was leaving, and he didn't tell me", she sniffled.

"I know baby, I'm so sorry he is such a jerk".

"He broke up with me", her voice shaky.

"I had a feeling, Mercedes I'm so sorry".

"I lost my virginity to him on Friday", she breaks down crying again. Kurt freezes, he wants to get out of the car and find Sam, and murder him.

"Where are you", Kurt asks, Blaine knowingly starting up the car.

"In my car, still at school", she manages to breath out.

"On my way hold tight", he says hanging up.

"Can you drop me off at school", Kurt asks. Blaine nods his head.

"She ok?", he asks carefully.

"She slept with Sam on Friday", Kurt says, knowing Mercedes would not want him telling anyone that, but he had trouble keeping things from Blaine.

"How long as he known he was moving?", Blaine asks although he already has a hunch he knew the answer.

"Two weeks" Kurt says as they pull into McKinley. Kurt points to where Mercedes' car is and Blaine drives towards it pulling into the spot next to.

"Poor girl, I can't believe he would do something like that". Kurt nods his head, quickly kissing Blaine.

"You can wait for me at my house, play some video games with Finn, I'll have Mercedes

drop me off", Blaine nodded as Kurt climbed out of Blaine's car, smiling quickly before opening the passenger door of Mercedes' and hoping in.

Mercedes was a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red, makeup tearstains all over her face. Kurt just hugs Mercedes for a while, rubbing her back and making soothing noises.

"He knew he was going to leave me when we did that", she said into Kurt's shoulder.

"I thought he loved me, he made me feel so special, I'm so stupid", Mercedes cried.

"You're not stupid Mercedes. He really does care about you, Blaine and me noticed the way he looked at you, he just handled the situation in a really crummy way".

"I knew I should of waited, you and Blaine only just started fooling around and you've been together longer".

"Everyone is different Mercedes".

"I just feel, used", she started to cry again. Kurt continued to rub her back and soothe her for an hour, when she finally calmed down she drove Kurt home.

…..

"Dude I'm getting so much better at this", Blaine cheered furiously moving his fingers along his controller, Finn laughed.

"So dude, we're friends right", Finn asked, his eyes still on the game.

"Yeah totally, why what's up", Blaine asks, Finn pauses the game.

"You know how Kurt and you have this big plan to go to New York?" Blaine nods his head.

"Are you only going for him?" Finn questions.

"Uh no, I've kind of always wanted to go to New York, I used to have family there and stuff, so I always imagined going to school there, despite my parent's wishes that I attend Dartmouth. When Kurt told me that he wanted to go to New York, I realized just how well we really fit together you know", Blaine said honestly.

"So if you had always wanted to go to Dartmouth but Kurt wanted to go to New York, do you think you guys would make it?" Blaine hesitates for a moment.

"I mean I'd certainly want to try, but long distance relationships are hard. This is about Rachel isn't it"? Blaine asks.

"Yeah. I mean she doesn't expect me to go to New York at all, but I know she wishes I would. She's dead against long distance relationships, and anything that will hold her back from her dream. And part of me thinks New York would be really exciting and new, but the other part of me isn't sure I'm ready to leave Ohio, but I don't want to lose her even though I feel I like I already have, she's so distant now, and get's emotional over everything", Finn frowns, "Sorry, I didn't mean to lay that all on you".

"Hey don't worry about it, I haven't really had a conversation like this since Dalton, it's nice. She's probably being distant because she's afraid to get hurt, but you guys have a whole year together. I'd just talk to her man, and hey if you think you want to try long distance, let her know that, it might make her feel a little better you know" Blaine smiles at Finn.

"Thanks dude, the only other person I could talk to about this is Puck, and he wouldn't get it, and Kurt hears enough about it from Rachel I'm sure. Do you need to vent about anything dude?" Finn asks, Blaine just laughs.

"Life's pretty peachy right now, but thanks Finn".

"Yeah. Anytime, seriously, don't think just because you're dating my step-brother that we can't talk about stuff because let's face it, we are the two people that know him the best, well besides Burt, but I doubt you'd want to go to him about anything", Finn laughs as Blaine nods his head. Kurt appears in the doorway, smiling, but Blaine could see the sadness in Kurt's eyes.

"How Mercedes", Blaine asks.

"She's been better".

"What is her problem, she totally left without saying goodbye to Sam today, I mean I know they aren't friends but it was still pretty rude", Finn says as he starts a new game. Kurt is annoyed.

"He was her prom date Finn, so I think they were friendlier than you think".

"But wasn't that like a pity date", Finn adds, not realizing how angry he was making his step-brother.

"She's just been going through a rough patch", Blaine said leading Kurt out of the room, before he said anything he would later regret.

"I felt like a terrible friend", Kurt says while Blaine and him made their ways up the stairs towards Kurt's room. "She was crying and I didn't know what to say, because I've never felt that way, you know truly heartbroken, and I hope to never have to", Kurt turns around to give Blaine a look, who just chuckles at him.

"Don't worry, I never plan on breaking your heart", Blaine says smiling. Kurt backs Blaine against the wall right outside of his room. He leans down to meet Blaine's lips, wasting no time. Blaine moves his hands to Kurt's waist, slowly moving them till they are both resting on Kurt's belt. Blaine moves to kiss the skin below Kurt's ear.

"I think I owe you something", Blaine says nibbling on Kurt's earlobe.

"Boy's I'm home", both boy's abruptly pull away when they hear Carole's voice from downstairs, Blaine looks disappointed, but Kurt just smiles.

"Or we could just study", Kurt says taking Blaine's hand pulling him into his bedroom, keeping the door open.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Duets

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room for afternoon rehearsal, and although he wasn't surprised of what he found, he was disappointed. The last couple rehearsals were going ok, everyone was on top of their game vocals wise, and the new members were all bringing great things to the club. But there was one important thing lacking, and that was their connections with each other. He hadn't seen the club so cliquey since their first year, but this year was way worse.

For starters, no one spoke to the new kids; Jenny, Cody and David, they usually sat in the front corner speaking to no one, not even amongst themselves. He understood the club's hesitance towards David; because lets face it even if he wasn't necessarily over the pain David caused Kurt. But Jenny and Cody were great kids, and should be given a chance. Cody is hilarious, despite his quietness in rehearsals, he's seen Cody in a classroom setting, and he is a lot more confident than you would anticipate. And Jenny was the next Rachel Berry to a T, her voice, and the way she sucked up to everyone, but one way they weren't similar was the fact that Jenny was possibly the most compassionate person he knew.

Even the old members of glee weren't speaking to one and other. Blaine and Kurt always sat in the back corner always talking amongst themselves, in their own little world. And it was a shame because during the day when Kurt wasn't around Blaine really got along with a lot of the club, he saw Blaine with Brittany, Santana, even Puck and Finn. But once Blaine walked into the choir room, it was like no one else mattered. Mercedes sat besides them, but spoke to no one, and he could tell something was going on in her head to make her so distant. Puck and Ashley, who had become closer over the summer, spent most of the time bickering, and Finn and Rachel sat besides them clingy, however not really communicating. Brittany, Santana and Quinn were back to their old tricks, and Mike and Tina were as lovey dovey as ever, Artie sitting awkwardly besides them. Mr. Schue was hoping that this closed off behavior would stop once they got back into the swing of things, but it was only getting worse, and he needed to take action.

"Hey guys listen up", he waited until the chatter died down.

"So I've been noticing that you guys don't all seem as much of a unit as you all were at the end of last year, and it's starting to reflect in your performances". His statement was met with eye-rolls and groans.

"So I've decided to throw in a little competition to bump up our connection", now people seemed to be getting interested.

"So, we will be having our third annual Duets competition, with Breadsticks gift cards as the prize", he smiled as everyone started to cheer.

"Ok Blaine now although I have a million Broadway duets already planned out in my head, if we want to appeal to the masses I think you should pick the song" Kurt said enthusiastically.

"This is not what I need right now", Mercedes said folding her arms to her chest.

"Mr. Shue can we do a duet with three people", Brittany said pointing to Quinn and Santana.

"We are not holding back this year" Rachel declared, Finn nodding his head.

"Whoa Whoa, guy's you didn't let me finish. The prize is still the same but the game is changing a little. First of all, you will all be picking names out of hat, like the first year we did it-"

"That is totally not fair", Kurt declared, anger seething out of his eyes.

"This is the first year I have someone who actually wants to do a duet with me, and your telling me I'm not allowed to do it", Blaine squeezes Kurt's knee sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but you guys need to start branching out, connecting with other people. The second game change is that instead of you guys voting, me and two other judges will be deciding the winner, since I know you guys have no shame in voting for yourselves". Mr. Schue places a top hat on top the piano.

"So who would like to pick first", he asks a big smile on his face, receiving only blank stares.

"I will", Jenny said hesitant but cheerful. She glides up to the piano taking out a folded up note card from the hat. She unfolds it and smiles.

"Rachel Berry", Mr. Shue claps as Jenny winks at Rachel, she has a horrified expression on her face.

"Next", Mr. Shue says, no one making a move.

Cody get's up from his seat, hesitantly placing his hand inside the hat. He takes a deep breath before reading his name.

"Mercedes" he says quietly, she looks up from whatever trance she was in, she doesn't show an ounce of emotion. Santana darts out of her chair before Mr. Schue has to ask.

"Let's get this over with", she says diving her hand right in. A dark expression reaches her face, "Lauren", she puckers her lips, and Lauren frowns. She makes her way back to her seat passing a very bouncy Brittney on the way.

"Blaine" she announces cheerfully, Blaine grins back at her.

"Tina", Finn says relieved.

"Quinn", Artie's voice squeaks, she looks concerned.

"Mike", Puck says pounding his fist with Mike's as he walks past.

"That just leaves-" Mr. Schue looks across the room realizing that the only two left are David and Kurt. He says nothing as he see's Kurt's paled expression. Everyone else must have done the math because they were all looking at Kurt with a concerned expression.

"Dude that's not fair. Just let him do the duet with Blaine, Brittany can do it with him", Finn says pointing angrily at David.

"I guess Finn's right", Mr. Schue said slowly.

"No, I'll do it with David" Kurt announces, a hint of fear in his voice. Everyone looks at Kurt surprised, David's face is slightly pale.

"Are you sure", Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes, I don't want any special treatment", Kurt stated, and everyone left it alone.

"Alright, well then that starts the Duet's competition. Have everything ready to perform at Thursday and Friday's rehearsal. Class dismissed" Mr. Schue said leaving the classroom as everyone rushed to their partners. Blaine went directly over to Brittany to make sure she didn't leave, leaving Kurt alone in the corner, David slowly walked over to him.

"So, I'm not singing Broadway", Dave said looking down at his shoes.

"Well I'm not singing Classic Rock", Kurt spits back, Dave laughs.

"Thanks for giving me a chance", he adds, Kurt gives him a shy smile.

"Meet tomorrow in the library during free, come with ideas", Kurt get's up to meet Blaine who is waiting for him at the door. Blaine takes his hand as they walk away, PDA isn't really their style but Kurt figured since it was after school it would be ok.

"Are you sure you should be his partner?"

"Yes it's fine, I think he's really trying, and maybe being nice to him will get him to back-off and maybe even come out", Blaine doesn't look so sure.

"I just, I'm not sure if it's that easy Kurt".

"Seriously, don't worry about it, now let's stop talking about this please, you're the competition now, neutral topics only", he nudges Blaine's arm reassuringly, but Blaine doesn't look that comfortable.

…

Mercedes stands outside of the Lima Bean a sour expression on her face. She hadn't been there since Sam. She sighed, she never should have agreed to meeting Cody for coffee before class, it wasn't a date, but it still didn't feel right. She walked into the Lima Bean, the bell tied to the top of the door ringing, announcing her. For the morning, the coffee shop is pretty empty, and she can easily spot Cody sitting in the corner, two drinks on the table, she walks over to him.

"You bought me coffee?" she asks when she gets to the table, looking down at him.

"I was early" he shrugs.

"How did you know what I would want", she asks sitting down.

"Most girls like those mocha latté things", he said as she smelt her cup.

"So I have a really cool idea", he says smiling. Mercedes is surprised by his confidence; she figured she would have to do all the talking.

"Love Song by Sara Bareilles, I could play it with just the guitar, your voice is so powerful we don't need any other instruments-"

"No love songs", Mercedes says firmly, Cody gives her a confused look.

"Well it's actually not a love song if you listen to the-"

"No love songs", Mercedes repeats. Cody takes a sip of his coffee.

"Woman scorned? It's good to know that you aren't usually as moody and quiet as you are in glee club. Which glee club guy broke your heart?" he asks. Mercedes gives him an icy stare and tries to ignore the pain in her chest.

"He isn't glee club" she says coolly.

"Really I thought you all dated only each other", Mercedes rolls her eyes.

"Blaine wasn't always in glee club, and he and Kurt dated for a while", Cody just snorts into his cup.

"Well it must be some guy to have you this angry you seem like a really confident cool girl with tons of attitude" Mercedes bites her lips to stop herself from smiling. Was he flirting with her?

"We can sing the damn song" she says agitated. Cody just grins into his cup taking a sip.

"Awesome" he said smirking; Mercedes just rolled her eyes, what was with this boy?

…

Kurt sits at a table in the library waiting for Dave, who was five minutes late. He sighed impatiently flipping through his French notes when he see's a dark shadow grow across the page, he looks up to see Dave peering down at him, he motions for him to take a seat.

"Did you come up with anything?" Kurt asks, Dave just looks down at the table.

"Right well I have a couple of ideas anyway" Kurt says pulling out a notebook.

"No romantic shit" Dave blurts out, and Kurt gives him an angry expression.

"Trust me, the only romantic duet I will be singing is with Blaine".

"Ahh yes, the midget," Dave said angrily, which surprised Kurt.

"I prefer pocket sized. What's your problem with Blaine"?

"I just think it's pathetic he followed you here".

"He didn't follow me here, he came to face bullies like you. Ugh I can't believe I thought maybe you changed, this was a bad idea, Blaine was right I'm just going to go talk to Mr. Shue", Kurt said while gathering all his things into a pile.

"Wait, Kurt I'm sorry" Dave said hesitantly. Kurt looks at him for a moment and takes a deep breath.

"I need to ask you something, and once you answer it we can move on. But I need to know why you kissed me last year, besides the obvious reason. Were you just experimenting?", Kurt asked hesitantly.

Dave hesitates, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, trying to figure out how he wanted to respond. "I wanted to prove to myself that I didn't like you", he said quietly. Kurt's eyes widened and his face paled.

"Like me?" Kurt questioned hopefully he heard wrong. "But you were so mean to me".

"Because I was mad at myself for having feelings for you", Dave said his voice still barely above a whisper, but starting to get tense. Kurt shook his head, and chuckled slightly.

"Look, you don't like me, I'm just the first gay person you know, it's natural to think that but you don't".

"Like Blaine was for you", Dave says.

"He-", but Kurt stops himself because although he hates it, he knows Dave was right. Kurt starts to collect his things into his bag getting up from the table.

"Where are you going" Dave asked frustrated.

"This isn't going to work, I'll let Mr. Schue know we are dropping out", Kurt says turning on his heel making a beeline out of the library, leaving Dave still sitting. He slams his fists into the table, and lets out a long sigh.

…..

"So look over this sheet music, and we can practice tomorrow during lunch", Blaine said smiling to Brittney. They were sitting in the choir room, going over their music choices before rehearsal.

"Blaine if we win-" Brittney said smiling

"When we win", Blaine corrected her.

"Right, when we win. I want you to have the Breadsticks gift card, and take Kurt",

Blaine smiled sadly at her.

"That's really nice of you but I was hoping we could go together and celebrate our victory, unless you have someone you'd like to take" he wiggled his eyebrows, but Brittney just frowned.

"I have no one to take" she said sadly.

"What about Artie", Blaine questioned, "You guys were getting along great when I saw you over the summer".

"I really miss Artie, but I'm not sure if I-"

"Is there someone else" Blaine asked. He considered himself to be an observant person, and he always sensed that there was something between Brittney and Santana. Brittney just shrugs.

"Brittney, do you think that maybe you could possibly like Santana", he asked looking straight into her eyes.

"When Santana and me fooled around it felt nice, and when Artie and me fooled around that felt nice too. And I liked Artie because he would talk to me about stuff, but Santana won't do that with me. But I'm just confused because I can't like both of them, at least that's what Kurt told me", Blaine was surprised he didn't realize Kurt had spoken to her about this.

"Well Brittney, you could be bi, where you could like both of them, that's something Kurt doesn't necessarily believe in". Brittney looked confused.

"Where are you going?"she questioned. Blaine just stared at her for a moment.

"I meat bi-sexual, meaning you like boys and girls".

"Well isn't everyone bi-sexual, I mean everyone likes boys and girls, you like Kurt, but your also friends with me, so that would make you bi-sexual", she had a spaced out look in her eyes.

"Well I meant more, romantic, attraction feelings, not friendship feelings", he clarified.

"Oh", was all Brittney responded with, Blaine was about to open his mouth when Kurt huffed into the room, followed by other glee club members who were beginning to filter in and take their respective seats. Blaine turned to look at Kurt who looked extremely pale.

"Everything all right Kurt", he asked concerned.

"Fine", Kurt mumbled. Blaine was about to speak again, but was interrupted by Puck this time.

"Yo guys before Mr. Shue get's here I need your attention", he waits for quiet but doesn't get any. "That means shut up", he said loudly, everyone became silent. "Look Mr. Shue is right, we've lost our bond, and the only way we are going to get it back is if we party", everyone gave Puck a confused look. "So this Friday night after the duet competition I will be holding a New Directions fiesta for old and new members", he looked over at Cody and Jenny to let them know they were included. "And we are going to get our drink on". Some people like Santana and Mike cheered, but most of them groaned, remembering their party from last year.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard Noah, we are not going to bond via alcohol", Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe he has a point. I mean once you guys all got drunk, you were playing games and stuff, and everyone was getting along pretty great", Finn added, starting to get excited about a party weekend, he had been pretty stressed lately.

"Exactly, so booze will be provided by me, and come ready to play all sorts of bonding games" he smiled.

"Bonding games?" Jenny questioned.

"Like spin the bottle, never have I ever. How old are you five?" Santana said, making jenny slump into her chair.

"You are never playing that game again", Kurt said to Blaine who just chuckled. Mr. Shue walked into the room, so all party talk dissolved.

"So guys, I have bad news, Dave just came by my office, and he quit", Blaine looked directly at Kurt, who avoided looking back.

"That's great news", Puck said, a lot of people in the room agreeing.

"Kurt I don't know what to do about the competition-"

"It's fine I don't really feel like participating" Kurt said cutting off Mr. Schue off. He nodded his head although looked pretty upset about it, he continued with his lesson.

….

The last day of the duet's competition arrived, and Kurt really had he urge to skip it. Yesterday had been awful for him, having to sit through so many duets. Today luckily there were only three partnerships left, Blaine being one of them. Kurt just wanted it to be nighttime, he couldn't believe he was saying this but he had never been so excited to go to Puck's house. Blaine had been pestering Kurt about Dave, asking him if he knew why he quit, even though Kurt had told him Dave never even showed up to the library, Blaine seemed skeptical. Blaine had offered to be Kurt and Finn's DD for the party, since they were so good at taking care of him after the last debacle, and Kurt couldn't have been more excited to let loose.

Kurt blocked out most of the duets of the day, but couldn't help but smile at Blaine and Brittney's duet to their version of Kesha's "Your Love is my Drug", a better version if he might add. But it was Mercedes and Cody's duet to "Love Song that really blew him away. Cody played the piano while Mercedes belted it out beside him, him joining in every other verse, singing the chorus together at the end, their harmonies breath taking, which is why they won, which Kurt noticed didn't seem to make Mercedes very happy.

Blaine walked Kurt to his car, Finn awkwardly walking behind them.

"So I'll pick you and Finn up around 8", he said.

"Yeah sounds good", Kurt said smiling, kissing Blaine on the cheek before getting in his car.

Meanwhile Mercedes was walking through the hallway towards the exit, when Cody caught up to her.

"Hey so do you want to use these tonight", he asks holding up the Breadsticks gift card.

"Don't you have anyone else you'd rather take", she said, Cody was confused.

"No, we won together, we won because you have a fantastic voice actually. I thought we could use this tonight before Puck's party, you know get some food in our stomachs before we drink", he giggled nervously while Mercedes surveyed him for a moment.

"Fine, it's not a date", she said turning on her heel and walking away, leaving Cody with a very satisfied smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Trainwreck Extravaganza Part 2

"Kurt, Blaine's here" Finn called from downstairs. Kurt did a once over of his outfit before bounding down the stairs. He smiled when he saw Blaine standing in the doorway, looking as adorable as always. He wanted to run up and give him a big kiss, but he notices Burt and Carole talking to him, and yeah Kurt wasn't comfortable displaying any sort of affection in front of them. Blaine knew that, so he smiled cheerfully at Kurt instead of giving him a tight hug as usual.

"Alright guys listen up, no funny business, if any of you drink I want you to call me to pick you up" Burt said seriously. Finn went to open his mouth but Kurt cut him off before he could say anything that would make Burt angry.

"No drinking, just some innocent bonding at Puckerman's" Kurt said sweetly. Burt rolled his eyes.

"Innocent and Puckerman do not belong in the same sentence. Just use your heads boys, and Blaine, if you get back late feel free to crash here", Kurt's eyes widened in hope.

"On the couch" Burt added for good measure, causing Kurt's smile to disappear.

"Well see yah" Finn said enthusiastically leading the way to Blaine's car. Kurt waits till he is safely inside and out of his parents view to lean in and kiss his boyfriend who hums in contentment until Finn awkwardly coughs. Kurt turns around in the passenger seat to look at Finn.

"Like you and Rachel don't do that all the time"

"Point taken" Finn said grumpily.

"So who else am I taking", Blaine asked pulling out of Kurt and Finn's driveway.

"Just Rachel".

"No Mercedes?" Blaine asks curiously.

"She is going with Cody to Breadsticks to use their gift card but she'll probably need a ride home".

"Like a date?" Finn asked, slightly weirded out.

"I don't think so, but would it really be that strange if it was" Kurt said shortly.

"He just doesn't seem like her type" Finn said honestly. Kurt was about to open his mouth and say actually Mercedes likes blondes, but luckily Blaine interrupted him.

"Oh look we're at Rachel's" Blaine announced honking the horn, giving Kurt a look as if to say keep your mouth shut. A couple of minutes later Rachel glides into the back seat with Finn.

"Evening boys" she said cheerfully leaning in to kiss Finn, after a couple of seconds both Blaine and Kurt cleared their throats, Rachel pulled away flushing.

"I deserved that", Finn said laughing.

They drive for a while, Blaine and Finn mostly talking abut football, realizing they are close to Puck's house Kurt decides to make an announcement.

"So Rachel. I already had this discussion with Blaine, but there will be no duets with my boyfriend, and especially no kissing my boyfriend" Blaine and Rachel both rolled their eyes.

"Well Blaine won't be drinking this time so there shouldn't be a problem" she said teasingly.

"I am actually really excited to see you drunk Kurt" Finn said, Blaine nodding his head in agreement.

"I've seen him drunk" Rachel announced. Both Blaine and Finn had bewildered expressions on their faces.

"You've been drunk? You never told me that," Blaine said raising an eyebrow.

"It was an extremely embarrassing experience, that I don't like to talk about" Kurt said looking down at his hands that were in his lap.

"April Rhodes gave him some sort of drink, and he got so drunk he called Ms. Pillsbury Bambi and threw up on her shoes" Rachel elaborated.

"Isn't she a germ-a-phobe" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, that's the point" Rachel said laughing.

"Oh look we're here," Kurt announced pointing to Puck's house that already had a driveway filled with cars. As they opened the doors to get out of the car they could hear the faint sound of bass thumping. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as they walked towards the door.

"Relax" Blaine mumbled in Kurt's ear, his warm breath making Kurt flush.

"There you guys are" Puck said flinging the front door open before they had time to knock. He stepped aside to let everyone in. Everyone else from glee seemed to be there already red cups in hand, sipping happily.

"Help your self to some drinks, we will start playing some games when everyone gets a little loosey goosey", he smirks.

"Why don't you go get yourself a drink, I'll find us a seat" Blaine said winking leaving Kurt to follow Rachel and Finn to the liquor table. Kurt was overwhelmed with all the different bottles and colors; he wasn't sure what to do, and Santana who had been lurking near by could sense that.

"Need some help", she said into Kurt's ear, making him take a step away from her.

"There are just so many choices", he said trying to make a joke. Santana set her own drink down grabbing a solo cup from a huge stack.

"Pick your poison", she said, looking at Kurt who raised an eyebrow.

"My poison", he gulped, Santana rolled her eyes grabbing a bottle from the side.

"Smirnoff it is then", she said pouring a very large amount of the clear liquid into his cup.

"What soda do you like" she asked.

"I don't drink soda", Kurt said hesitantly.

"Way to make this difficult," she sneered walking into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and rummaging through it till she found a carton of orange juice. She made her way back to table and filled the rest of the cup up with it. She picked the cup up and swished the liquid around a little before handing it back to Kurt. He sniffed it hesitantly.

"Don't be a baby Kurt, your being worse than Jenny right now" she said. Kurt looked over to Jenny who was swaying in the corner talking to Quinn and Brittney, and she seemed to be having a good time. He took a big a gulp, and smiled when it wasn't that bad.

"Good boy" she said turning away to make her way over to Brittney. Kurt took another large sip and turned around seeing Blaine sitting in a chair talking to Mike and Tina, he walked right over to him and plopped down on Blaine's lap, which seemed to surprise him.

"What are you drinking" Blaine asked smiling.

"Orange Juice and Smirnoff" Kurt announced taking another drinking, draining out more then half the cup.

"Uh, you might want to slow down there champ" Blaine said giggling. Kurt just rolled his eyes and took another sip.

"Relax Blaine I'm fine".

…..

If Kurt had followed Blaine's advice, he may not be swaying back in forth in the chair he was sitting in, currently nursing his forth drink, pouring a little more Vodka in his cup each time. If Kurt had listened to Blaine's advice he wouldn't be laughing at every little thing, but if he had listened to Blaine's advice he wouldn't be drunk, which he very much was. In fact all of New Directions were, well except for Blaine and Mike who were DD's. Blaine was currently laughing with Lauren, Puck and Finn and Kurt couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend the whole time.

"Alright losers it's time for Never Have I Ever" Santana screamed, and all of New Directions went to join her sitting on the floor. Blaine immediately made his way over to Kurt and helped him off the chair, sitting next to him on the floor, Kurt leaning entirely on Blaine.

"Why don't you save the rest of your drink for the game" Blaine said sweetly. Kurt just smiled.

"Mkay". They were all about to start the game when there was a knock at the door.

"Cops, I knew this was a bad idea" Rachel slurred from her spot next to Kurt. Puck just got up and opened the door.

"Sam, I'm so glad you made it dude" Puck said, revealing Sam Edwards and all his trouty mouth glory. Kurt knew there was a reason it was bad that he was there, but at the moment he couldn't think of why, until he noticed Blaine giving Mercedes a concerned look, and then Kurt remembered, oh shit.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn said excitedly.

"We couldn't fit everything from storage in our van, so I offered to come get the rest after school today, I leave tomorrow early but I ran into Puck and he insisted I stop by". He joined them in the circle sitting Indian Style in between Quinn and Brittney; he glanced over at Mercedes who completely turned her head.

"How's school" Finn asked, Sam just shrugged.

"The football team sucks, but the guys are all really nice. They have a show choir too, so I may just get to see you all at Nationals".

"Traitor" Rachel slurred pointing at Sam.

"Can we just play the damn game", Santana said angrily, so play they did. It was your basic game of Never Have I Ever, where you learned far more about your friends then you needed to know. It wasn't until Brittney's 6th turn when trouble started.

"Never have I ever had sex in a hotel or motel" she said cheerfully. Santana, Finn, Sam, Puck, and Mercedes all took sips. Mercedes tried to hide it, but Santana caught it.

"She drank she drank" Santana screamed pointing to Mercedes who looked down at the floor.

"So did Sam" Quinn said confused.

"DID YOU GUYS HAVE SEX?" Artie screamed. Sam looked down to the floor, and Mercedes felt hot tears form in her eyes. She bolted out the door into Puck's backyard.

"I sho getter" Kurt slurred trying to get up, but Blaine just pushed him back down on the floor.

"No you should not".

"I got her," Cody said already up off the floor. Everyone seemed confused but no one said anything. The room was silent, everyone looking at Sam, Finn tried to break the tension.

"So uhh, why doesn't everyone refresh their drinks and we can play another game later", and like true drunks everyone seemed to forget what had just happened and went back to partying. Except for Santana who made a beeline to Sam. Blaine helped Kurt off the floor, who quickly stumbled over to Sam.

"Kurt no" Blaine said, but it was too late.

"You a really bad 'erson Guppy". Kurt said pushing his index finger roughly into Sam's chest. Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders and pulled him back.

"Kurt, I really don't want to get into this with you" Sam sad sadly.

"Cedes was to goo for you" Kurt said turning around falling into Blaine.

"Kurt maybe I should take you home", Blaine said concerned taking Kurt's solo cup out of his hand.

"Nooo" Kurt wined. Blaine watched him for a second.

"Fine just go sit in the corner, I'm going to find you some food and water".

….

Mercedes was sitting under a tree in Puck's backyard trying to hold back tears when Cody made his way to her, sitting down besides her without hesitation.

"I thought you said he wasn't in glee club".

"Well he isn't anymore" Mercedes said softly.

"My girlfriend broke up with me when I told her I was moving". Mercedes looked up at him.

"And it sucked because you know the only reason your breaking up is because you're moving, and if your parents didn't decide to uproot your entire life, none of it would of happened". He starts to pull individual pieces of grass out of the ground.

"But she did me a favor, it made it easier to adjust here, not having anything holding me back".

"He didn't tell me he was moving until the day before", Mercedes said quietly.

"Ouch" Cody said.

"You're not very subtle are you" she said, slightly smiling.

"It's a curse," he said nudging her.

"Did no one know you two were dating?" he asked. Mercedes hesitated for a moment.

"He's dated Santana and Quinn before me. And we got together after prom, it just happened, and it was easier to hide it, from everyone, it prevented drama, and judgment".

"Judgment?"

" You know, he went from dating tiny gorgeous girls, to me", her voice falters.

"Mercedes, you're like the coolest person in this club, you have the best voice, the best attitude when you aren't moping around, and if he wanted to hide that from everyone, well he sounds like the stupidest guy in the world".

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because, I think you're really cool, and I really want to be friends. You remind me a lot of my friends from home, and you seem pretty badass, and I can only be friends with badasses", Mercedes snorts slightly as Cody gets up.

"Want to come back inside with me" he cocks his head to the side.

"In a couple of minutes" she said. Cody turned around to walk back towards the house.

"Thanks" she whispers, hoping he doesn't catch it. But he turns around to face her, a smile on his lips, he just nods.

….

Kurt was munching on pretzels Blaine was able to scrounge up, while Blaine nervously watched him from above.

"Blaineee" Kurt mumbled. Blaine got to his knees to kneel besides Kurt.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you transferred to my school" Kurt slurred sweetly.

"Me too".

"I wish we coulda done a duet together, then I wouldn't have been stuck with Dave, and then he wouldn't of told me bad things", he scoops his hand back into the pretzels bag, Blaine scrunches his eyebrows.

"What bad things?"

"That he likes me," Kurt says in between chewing. Blaine lets out a short breath. It wasn't that Blaine didn't already assume that, but Dave telling Kurt about that made him nervous.

"Is that why he quit?"

"I dunno. Probably, I told him that I wouldn't do a duet with him. He doesn't like you" Kurt adds, chugging his water.

"I bet he doesn't" Blaine says in between his teeth.

"Does it bother you that he likes you?"

"It makes me uncomfortable. And itchy, he makes me itchy in general". Blaine laughed at Kurt's honestly.

"Then it's a good thing he quit".

Finn stumbled over to them, red faced.

"Uhh Blaine" Finn asks.

"Yes Finn", he says not getting up from kneeling besides Kurt.

"Can I borrow your keys?" Finn asks looking in the corner of the room instead of in Blaine's eyes.

"Uh no, you're drunk Finn".

"Not to drive, uhh, Rachel wants somewhere private to go, and she may actually let me go to second base, so can we just borrow your car", Finn slurs.

"NO, not in my car, sorry Finn, but no, eww" Blaine says slightly disgusted. Finn rolls his eyes and starts to walk away.

"I think we are going to leave soon anyway," Blaine shouts noticing Kurt's eyes start to get droopy.

….

Mercedes sees a shadow approaching, and she prays its Kurt or Blaine or even Cody again, but tenses when she see's its Sam. He doesn't sit beside her like Cody did, just stands awkwardly looking down at her.

"So uhh sorry about in there before" Mercedes just shrugs.

"I miss you," he said softly. Mercedes stiffens her upper lip.

"I'm glad to hear you like your new school", she said in mock enthusiasm.

"Damn it Mercedes. I made a mistake, can you just talk to me please. I want to get back together. I can drive up on weekends, and you can drive up to me on weekends, and we can make this work", his voice is desperate. These are the words Mercedes had wanted to hear this whole time, but after her conversation with Cody, she changed her mind.

"You were right Sam, long distance would have been more painful".

"No, I was wrong please Mercedes, just, please", he sounds like he could possibly be on the verge of tears.

"Mercedes, I'm taking Rachel, Finn and Kurt home, do you need a lift" Blaine calls from the door. Mercedes gets up dusting herself off.

"Yeah thanks" she calls.

"Goodbye Sam", she says softly making her way towards the door.

…

Blaine decides he is never volunteering to be DD again. It took him twenty minutes to round everyone up, even with a slightly sober Mercedes' help. Kurt kept trying to touch Blaine while he was driving, Rachel could barely make it to her door, and Finn just kept laughing. He finally pulled into Kurt and Finn's driveway.

"Alright guys you have to shut up when we go inside or else Burt is going to kill you and then me", he is very serious, which just makes Kurt and Finn laugh, Blaine groans. Luckily Finn is able to stumble to the door all by himself, but Kurt can barely walk, clutching onto Blaine the entire time. Finn some what quietly clumbers downstairs to his room, and Blaine trust that he will just fall into bed, but Kurt was giving Blaine a very hard time.

"Blaine sleep with me" Kurt whines while he tries to get Kurt to walk up the stairs.

"Kurt no I have to sleep on the couch, and you have to sleep in you room" Blaine says in an angry whisper.

"I don't wanna sleep without you" Kurt says stomping his foot, almost falling backwards in the process. Blaine give's in deciding that there is no way Kurt is going to make it up those stairs anyway. He leads Kurt to the couch and lets him plop down, covering him with a blanket that is left out for him. Blaine steals a couch pillow, and tries to sleep on the floor besides him.

Blaine isn't sure how long he was asleep for when he is woken up by Burt's throat clear. He jumps slightly when he sees him, and sits up immediately.

"Good morning Mr. Hummel" he says cheerfully.

"Why are you on the floor?" Burt asks amused.

"Because Kurt wanted the couch" Blaine says slowly. Burt examines Kurt's disheveled appearance. He leans in and smells Kurt, and pulls away angry.

"Did he drink" Burt says seriously, Blaine doesn't answer him.

"Did you drink?"

"No sir", Blaine answers immediately, Burt crosses his arms and stares at him for a moment.

"You can go sleep in Kurt's room" Blaine looks surprised.

"It's better off that your not here when I wake this one up", Blaine immediately get's up from the ground.

"Thank you sir" Blaine says gratefully.

"Mhmm" is all Burt says making his way towards the kitchen.

….

Blaine wakes up in Kurt's bed, and freaks when he see's that it's already noon. He put's his shirt that he had taken off back on, and makes his way downstairs.

When he enters the kitchen he finds Kurt and Finn slumped over at he table stirring their cereal in their bowls not eating it, Carole and Burt standing behind them looking less than amused.

"Good morning Blaine" Carole says in a sing-song voice. "Would you like some breakfast or coffee".

"Just coffee, I should probably get home" Blaine says politely, sitting down at the table besides Kurt, who won't look up at him. Carole places a steaming cup in front of him.

"So Blaine, thank you for making sure these boys got home safe it was really responsible of you" Burt says seriously.

"Uhh, yeah of course" Blaine says uncomfortably.

"Unfortunately, these boy's hangovers aren't enough punishment in Carole and mine's opinions, so Kurt and Finn are going to be grounded for the week, including the weekend. That means they come straight after school, no visitors" Burt says. Kurt and Finn don't even bother to protest, and Blaine figures they already tried to argue with him.

"I understand sir" Blaine says, taking another sip of his coffee. Blaine finishes up his coffee, and after thank you's and goodbyes he gets back into his car to start his 45 minute drive home. He realized that Burt punishing Kurt was more punishment to him, because he would actually have to be home, a place he tried to avoid as much as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I'm Stupid.

Blaine was sitting in his bed, throwing a tennis ball up in the air and catching it, obviously very, very bored. He let out a frustrated sigh, it was only Wednesday, and Kurt's grounding was killing Blaine. Sure he got to still see Kurt during rehearsals and school, but they couldn't go on their coffee dates, and he couldn't go do his homework at Kurt's house and he was bored. No one was home, no one was ever home. His dad was at work, his mom was probably out shopping and his brother was at Dartmouth finishing up his last year of school. Blaine got up and looked around his room for something to do. It was the cleanest it had ever been, due to Blaine's extreme boredom the day before so there went that idea. He smiled at a framed picture of the Warblers on his dresser, and looked at the clock, smiling he got off from his bed and grabbed his car keys.

…

"Guy's you are moving like you are constipated" Wes groaned looking at the mess of boys in front of him, trying to perfect their step touch. Wes ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't deal with this right now.

"Need some help?", a cheerful voice from behind calls, Wes turns around and grins largely when he sees Blaine standing in the doorway.

"Why don't we just end early" Wes announces rushing over to his friend to give him a huge hug.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Wes said smiling. Most of the Warbler's filed out of the room, patting Blaine's back as they left. David, Jeff and Wes stayed behind.

"I missed you guys," Blaine said smiling.

"How's McKinley?" Wes asked as Blaine plopped down on the couch.

"What he really means is how's Kurt?", David said laughing, Blaine blushed a little.

"McKinley is nice, I'm starting to get a little bored of it. New Directions isn't you guys that's for sure. And Kurt, is grounded", Blaine chuckled.

"So that's why you visited," Wes said laughing.

"That's not why I visited", Blaine said nudging Wes.

"I'm sorry your bored dude" Jeff said honestly.

"I think I'm just in a funk or something". Wes looked at Blaine carefully.

"How's living at home again?" he asked.

"Lonely".

"How are they dealing with the whole you dating Kurt thing?" David questioned.

"They went from calling Kurt a classmate, to a friend," Blaine said dryly.

"Progress" David said sarcastically.

"They are struggling with the whole me acting on my being gay", Blaine said, "But they are trying in their own way". Wes can still see something bothering Blaine.

"How's everything with Kurt?" he asked Blaine who just sighed.

"He's been struggling with something, and shutting me out" he said without looking at his friends.

"Struggling with what?" Jeff probes,

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Me and Santana are the only one's who know this". The boys all leaned in closer to Blaine.

"Sounds serious, of course we will keep our mouths shut", the boys all nodded their heads. Blaine hesitates before speaking.

"Alright, well you know how Kurt was bullied last year by that stupid guy".

"Yeah that's why he came here" Jeff said, Blaine nodded his head.

"Well he joined Glee club this year".

"What, wasn't he horrible to like everyone in the club though?" Wes asked confused.

"Yeah, no one was happy about it, and then Kurt and him were partnered together for a duet competition we did. And the day Kurt and him were supposed to meet, Dave magically quit. I knew something happened, but whenever I questioned Kurt he would deny, and change the subject".

"That doesn't sound like Kurt, with you anyway" Jeff said.

"Mercedes said he did this right before he transferred here last year. But then on Friday there was a party, and Kurt got really drunk, and he let slip what had been bothering him".

"Kurt got drunk?" David was surprised.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Vey, hence the grounding".

"Well what did he tell you?" Wes demanded. Blaine took a deep breath.

"That Dave likes him" Blaine said quietly. All three boys gasped.

"The homophobe likes the kid he tormented, this sounds like one of those terrible CW shows my sister watches" Jeff said.

"Did you have any inklings he could be gay?", Wes added, Blaine hesitated.

"You knew didn't you" Wes adds.

"Well, yeah. When we caught Kurt spying, after you guys left us alone I talked to Kurt and I told him he should face his bully, and Kurt called me the next day and told me he did indeed face him, and Dave reacted by kissing him", the boys widened their eyes.

"Holy shit, I can't believe you guys didn't tell anyone" Jeff said.

"I don't believe in outing people" Blaine said.

"But Kurt won't talk to me about any of this, he says it doesn't bother him but I know it does. And him being grounded makes me realize how much life revolves around him, and now I wonder if maybe I should of stayed here, the distance really wasn't that bad", the boys were silent.

"Are you saying you want to transfer back?" David tries to not sound excited.

"I dunno. No, I mean New Directions has been great to me, I couldn't leave them behind. I just miss you all", Blaine smiled.

"Well then moron come visit us more often," Wes said punching Blaine in the arm.

"Hey come to dinner with us, it's taco night" Jeff said wiggling his eyebrows. Blaine laughed.

"Can't turn that down now can I".

…..

Kurt closed his locker door shut and made his way towards class, disappointed that he hadn't run into Blaine yet, this grounding thing was getting old.

"Hey Kurt", Mr. Shue called from his office doorway, "Can we talk for a minute" he motions to inside his office.

"Uhh sure" Kurt said hesitantly, going into Mr. Shue's office, seeing Santana already sitting inside.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked confused, taking a seat, "Am I in trouble?", Mr. Shue laughed while he sat at his chair behind his desk.

"No Kurt, Santana and I would like to talk to you about Dave". Kurt felt himself get hot and he turned to look at Santana.

"I thought you two broke up" Kurt said angrily, knowing that she in fact was using Dave to cover up for her sexuality.

"We did Kurt, but I still really care about him. Look, I understand how uncomfortable Dave makes you, what he did to you last year was horrible, I am not excusing it. But he is really trying to change, he went to anger management this summer, and therapy, and he is starting to accept his issues", Santana looks Kurt directly in the eye when she says issue.

Mr. Shue cuts in "His therapist believes that it would be really productive to be in glee club, but he doesn't want to be because he doesn't want to put you through anything more".

"So what do you want from me?", Kurt said agitated.

"Maybe you could just talk to him, and let him know it would be ok to join again" Mr. Shue says hesitantly. Kurt looks down at his lap and doesn't answer him.

"Mr. Shue can I speak to Kurt alone", Santana asks. Mr. Shue nods his head and steps out of his office, closing the door behind him.

"Look Kurt I know what happened in the library the other day, he told me. And I get it makes you uncomfortable, but you had to see that coming. And you have Blaine, and Dave is still scared shitless to actually make a move, so unless you like him, I don't see the problem".

"I can't believe you are suggesting that I actually like him".

"Kurt, I'm on your side here. But I know what he's going through, we all can't be like you and Blaine. But did you notice we haven't been slushied since Dave joined, and keeping Dave away from something he wants to do is just going to make him angry again".

"Fine I'll talk to him Santana", he says angrily.

"Thank you Kurt", she says sincerely.

"Are you ok though, Blaine's worried about you, he said your pushing him away". Kurt frowned.

"I said I'd talk to Dave" Kurt said getting up from his chair, leaving Mr. Shue's office.

Kurt spent the rest of day relieved that he hadn't seen Dave. Unfortunately, his luck ran out right before Glee Club, when he saw Dave at his locker. He took a deep breath and walked swiftly over to his locker. Dave looked up when he felt the presence of someone beside him; shocked to see it's Kurt.

"Can I help you?", he asked turning his attention back towards his locker.

"I just wanted to let you know if you wanted to be in Glee Club, I'm ok with it, so yeah", Kurt said it really quickly.

"Santana put you up to this?"

"And ", Kurt said honestly. Dave went to open his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"What's going on here Dave" Azimo and his band of idiots were standing behind them.

"Oh hey lady, are you trying to convert him?" Azimo says smiling.

"Leave him alone", Dave said angrily, closing his locker.

"Whoa what's this about? Next thing you're going to say is that you joined glee" Azimo said laughing. Dave gulps.

"Actually I did" Dave says proudly, Kurt purses his eyebrow. The boys just laugh, until they take in Dave's serious expression.

"You're serious?" Azimo asks.

"Yeah" Dave says.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that dude". He turns to Kurt "Don't think we forgot about you and your band of losers, we are just waiting for when you guys least expect it", he turns back to Dave "you included". The boys turn back around and walk down the hall. Kurt turns his attention back to Dave.

"That was interesting" Kurt says, a slight smile on his face.

"We are going to be late for rehearsal", Dave says walking in the direction of the choir room. Kurt is frozen for a moment, watching Dave is amazement, shaking his head and following him inside the choir room, not noticing Blaine, who had been watching the whole scene unfold.

Kurt was already sitting in the choir room when Blaine walked in, and Blaine silently took the seat next to him. Neither of them spoke the entire rehearsal, and Blaine felt like he was literally about to burst out of his skin. He was surprised when he saw Kurt waiting for him to leave rehearsal. They walked down the hallway in silence until Blaine finally opened his mouth.

"So Dave's back", Blaine said nonchalantly.

"Yeah looks like it".

"Are you ok with that?", Blaine asks

"Uhh it's whatever", Kurt said. Blaine stopped walking and Kurt turned around curiously.

"Stop pushing me away", Blaine said desperately.

"I'm not pushing you away", Kurt tried to laugh it off and walk away but Blaine grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

"I saw you with Mr. Shue this morning, and I saw you with Dave before rehearsal, what did you talk about"?

"Nothing", Kurt said.

"Damn it Kurt, you can push your friends and family away but you can't push me away. Just please talk to me", Blaine's frantic.

"There's nothing to talk about" Kurt said, his voice a little testy.

"Kurt, please, it's me you can tell me anything", Kurt just bit his lip.

"Maybe I shouldn't have transferred here, because at least when I was at Dalton you would talk to me".

"I talk to you".

"Really cuz I'm pretty sure we said nothing to each other the past two rehearsals. And I know your grounded, but you don't call or text me anymore and don't say Burt took your phone away because I know for a fact that Rachel and Finn have two hour phone conversations every night", Blaine is starting to get angry now.

"The boy's were right".

"Boy's"?

"I visited Dalton yesterday", Blaine said simply.

"Good for you".

"They said I could always come back if I want", Blaine's voice really angry now.

"Is that what you want", Kurt's voice quiet.

"Is that what you want?" Blaine asks.

"Do whatever you want, let me remind you that I never told you to come here you did that on your own".

"Fine, I will do what I want", Blaine said. Both boys stormed out of the school and walked towards their respective cars. Rachel and Finn were leaning against Kurt's car, and Mercedes and Cody were next to it talking. They all watched the boys curiously as they got into their cars saying not a word to each other.

"ARE YOU COMING FINN" Kurt yelled honking the horn. Finn gave Rachel a scared look before jumping into the car. He held on to the seat as Kurt quickly pulled out of the parking lot.

"Whoa dude is everything ok?"

"Leave it Finn", Kurt said through his teeth, and leave it Finn did.

….

Kurt showed up to school early Friday in hopes of catching Blaine before class, in fact he even picked up a I'm sorry Medium Drip, and was currently waiting for him at his locker, because Kurt did realize Blaine was in fact right. When the bell rang, Kurt sadly threw out Blaine's coffee, but kept the faith that Blaine was just running late. It wasn't until lunch that Kurt gave up that Blaine was going to actually show up.

To Blaine: I'm sorry you're right I miss you.

To Blaine: If you want to go back to Dalton I understand, but please talk to me.

To Blaine: I'm sorry.

Kurt had sent three texts to Blaine during lunch, three texts that Blaine did not respond to. Kurt didn't want to appear desperate, so he decided to wait for Blaine to get in touch with him next, hoping Blaine just wanted space. But Friday turned into Friday night, and Friday night turned into Saturday, and before Kurt knew it was Sunday and he still hadn't heard from Blaine.

It was right before dinner when Kurt's phone started to buzz, Kurt letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Blaine's name on the caller ID.

"Blaine I miss you" Kurt said softly into the phone.

"I miss you too", Blaine said, his voice sounding off.

"Blaine I'm sorry you're right I was pushing you and everyone away, and I'm not going to do that to anyone anymore, especially you. Let's go to the Lima Bean after school tomorrow and I'll tell you anything you want to know about Dave".

"Ok", was all Blaine said.

"I'm not going to keep anything from you anymore, because we don't do that" Kurt said simply.

"Kurt I'm an idiot", Blaine said sadly.

"That's ok I still love you" Kurt said laughing.

"Kurt…" Blaine voice cracks.

"Blaine"?

"Kurt I need to tell you something". Kurt can hear him gulp.

"Ok, you can tell me anything", Kurt said, starting to sound nervous.

"Kurt Friday I went home with Wes for the weekend, and we went to a party of a friend of his", Blaine's voice cracks again.

"And I was really mad, so I got really drunk. And there was this guy with your stupid purple scarf, and I complimented him on it, and we got to talking and he told me he was gay, and I told him I was gay. The drunker I got the sadder I got about our fight, and he asked me if I wanted to go on a walk, and I said yes", Blaine let's out a tiny sob.

"And he kissed me, and I kissed him back", Blaine let's out a deep breath, Kurt doesn't respond.

"He reminded me of you so much, and it took me forty seconds to realize I wasn't actually kissing you and as soon as I did I pushed him away", Blaine waits to hear Kurt's response, but he still get's no answer.

"I feel so terrible, I regret it so much". Still no answer from Kurt.

"Kurt, please say something" Blaine said desperately.

"When you see me in school don't talk to me, ever again" Kurt was finally able to choke out before disconnecting. He finally let himself break down curling up into a ball shaking and crying. He quickly turns his light off and get's under the cover so he can continue to cry, and when Finn comes to tell Kurt it's time for dinner, he thinks Kurt's asleep, so he leaves Kurt alone to cry him self to sleep all night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Mash-Ups

When Kurt's alarm went off for school the next morning, he was slightly confused on why his eyes felt so heavy. That was until he checked his phone and saw a text message sent from Blaine at 5am.

From Blaine: If you don't want me to be in New Directions anymore I understand.

That's when all the memories from the night before came flooding back to his head. He went to go do his normal skin care routine and groaned when he saw his face. He had black circles under his eyes and they were puffy, from crying literally all night. Half way through Kurt gave up on trying to salvage his face and went to pick out an outfit, which he became bored with in three seconds.

The drive to school was awkward, he knew Finn could tell something was wrong, but was to afraid to say anything, so he just watched Kurt instead, which just made him really uncomfortable.

Kurt floated through school like a zombie that day, he was easily able to avoid his friends and Blaine, but all that was going to change when Kurt went to glee, because he never returned Blaine's text message so he knew that Blaine would be there.

Kurt went and sat right next to Mercedes and Cody, they were both chatting animatedly, but Mercedes paused from her conversation to throw Kurt a big smile.

Blaine walked into the room and Kurt felt frozen in time. His hair was messier than usual, and he was wearing a Dalton sweatshirt, something that Kurt had only seen Blaine wear when he was sleeping or being lazy. He looked at Kurt, and Kurt could see his eyes turning red, but he went to the opposite side of the room and sat with Santana and Brittney. Everyone noticed they weren't sitting together; even Mr. Shue did a double take. Practice went painfully slow, and Blaine raced out of the classroom the second they finished. Mercedes however stood directly in front of Kurt, Cody standing beside her.

"What the hell is going on Kurt, are you guys still not talking?" Mercedes asked.

"We broke up", Kurt said quietly, Mercedes face softens, and she grabs Kurt's hand, "What happened"?

"Long story short he cheated on me" Kurt said looking to the floor.

"Oh Hell to the no, I'm gonna kill him" Mercedes said angrily.

Kurt just shook his head, "Could we just get coffee, Cody can come too", Mercedes smiled.

"Sounds perfect", Kurt tossed Finn his car keys as he left the choir room with Mercedes and Cody.

Mercedes offered to drive both of them since Cody had been dropped off that morning and Kurt was relieved Mercedes didn't bring up anything about Blaine, he knew she would wait till later, which Kurt was not looking forward to. By the time they were walking into the Lima Bean, Kurt had forgotten why he had been there in the first place. Cody was surprisingly hilarious, and was a really good distraction. That was until Kurt stepped into the Lima Bean and saw Blaine laughing, sitting across from a Blonde boy wearing a purple scarf, just like Kurt had.

The boy was cute, Kurt would give Blaine that. His style needed work, his scarf was obviously a knock off, but he had good bone structure, perfectly styled hair and was probably a little taller than Kurt was. Kurt felt his heart drop into his stomach as he watched the love of his life sipping his medium drip, laughing with this stranger. Kurt should have been sitting exactly where the wannabe was, instead of watching at the doorway.

Mercedes moved to the side to see why Kurt stopped and he felt her tense up behind him.

"You have got to be kidding me" she spat. Blaine turned around at the sound of Mercedes voice and Kurt saw his "caught in the act" expression. Kurt immediately turned around to leave, pushing the door open furiously and walking quickly towards Mercedes' car. He hears the ringing of the bell tied to door signaling someone opened it, and he assumed Mercedes was following him until Blaine's voice echoed through his heart.

"Kurt wait". Kurt keeps walking, but his body slows down his pace, and no matter how much faster he wants to run away his feet won't let him, he's close to Mercedes car now.

"It's not what it looked like Kurt, please turn around". Kurt freezes where he is and spins on his heels. When he faces Blaine he looks right into Blaine's warm, sad eyes, and his breath hitches. Blaine takes a step towards Kurt, and Kurt takes a step back in return, Blaine sighs.

"Kurt, he was just here because I-"

"I don't want to know. Do whatever you want Blaine. And by the way, his scarf is totally a knockoff". Kurt spins back around and closes the distance between him and Mercedes car. He hears the car beep, knowing that Mercedes unlocked it for him, and slides in the passenger seat. He watches Mercedes say something to Blaine before sliding into the car.

"Cody is ordering us drinks" she says quietly, Kurt gives Mercedes a toothless smile.

"How are you doing with this?" she asks him concerned.

"Not well", Kurt admits. "But, as much as I miss him, I'm to hurt to talk to him right now", Mercedes nods her head.

"Do you want to take him back? Kurt doesn't respond, he just stares out the window, luckily Cody got back in the car, and all Blaine conversations ended.

…..

Blaine walks down the hallway hands in his pockets staring at the ground. He feels miserable, awful, terrible, any bad adjective you can think of he is feeling all at the same time. Wes had told him not to tell Kurt, but he truly believed being honest with Kurt would be better in the end and, that didn't turn out well. He looks up when he realizes his feet had led him directly to Kurt's locker. Kurt was giving him a dirty look when Blaine looked at him.

"Sorry", Blaine said truly meaning it, he had not wanted to rock the boat anymore with Kurt after yesterdays Lima Bean incident. Kurt just storms away, leaving Blaine alone. He kicks the locker, and then curses himself for doing that. He feels a small arm wrap around his and he turns around to see Santana smiling down at him.

"Walk with me", she says, still holding onto his arm and leading him down the hallway.

"I know what happened".

"You do?" Blaine wondering if Kurt told her.

"Yeah, Kurt told Mercedes, who told Tina and Mike, who told Artie, who told Brittney, who told me, I told Puck, who told Lauren and Finn, who told Rachel".

"So everyone knows?" Blaine groans.

"Uh yeah looks like it. Finn tried to have Mr. Shue kick you out of glee club" Blaine gets a scared expression, "Don't worry he told Finn he couldn't do that".

"So everyone hates me?" Blaine sad sadly.

"No, Well Finn does because he likes to pretend he is Kurt's overprotective older brother, when in reality, Kurt in two months older than him, and Mercedes does because she is the best friend. Tina and Mike are disappointed and Rachel feels for Kurt, but otherwise, no one else wants to get involved in your drama because we like you", she squeezes his arm.

"So what exactly did you do?" she questions her eyes brows raised.

"What do you mean?" Blaine is confused.

"I mean the rumor just said you cheated on him, there were no details. Most people think you like went down on this guy or something, and that's why Kurt is so upset, but that doesn't sound like you to me".

"I made out with some guy for like thirty seconds, until my really drunk brain put together that I wasn't kissing Kurt" Blaine said quietly. Santana stops dead in her tracks, pulling Blaine to a stop.

"You only kissed the guy? Blaine we are teenagers we are allowed to make mistakes, you just need to talk to him".

"I tried Santana but he's really hurt and he doesn't want to talk to me", Santana rolled her eyes.

"Grow some balls Warbler. You're not going to get your precious Kurt back by being a gentleman and respecting his wishes. You need to call him a million times until he finally picks up, you need to show up at his house, or lock him in the auditorium until he listens to you", Santana gives him a serious look.

"Any chance of getting him to listen to me went out the window when he saw me at the Lima Bean yesterday with the guy I cheated on him with".

"Dumb move Warbler", Santana says rudely. She notices his face fall, and starts to walk with him again. "Well even if things don't work out I have your back Warbler" she says leaning into him. "But I think things will work out just fine", Blaine smiles a little.

"Thanks Santana, and by the way in case you haven't noticed I am no longer a Warbler" he grins

"Old habits die hard", she said shrugging.

….

It had been two weeks since Kurt had said one word to Blaine. Things were getting easier for Kurt to ignore the pain. It was the worst in Glee club, when they were actually in the same room. He tried not to look at him, but sometimes his curiosity got the better of him, and he would sneak a glance. Blaine spent most of his time with Santana and Brittney, even Puck sometimes. Kurt and Mercedes avoided him completely, and Finn would just give him dirty looks.

Dave was starting to become more like a member of New Directions. Now that the football team started picking on Dave to, he was really starting to bond with the boys. And the more included Dave felt, the more enthusiastic he was about everything, and Kurt couldn't help but be happy for him.

"So guys it's two weeks before Sectionals, so you know what that means" Mr. Shue said enthusiastically.

"Time to pick our set list" Rachel said adamantly.

"Well uh yes, but it also means BOYS VS. GIRLS", he said excitedly. Everyone got really excited. The girls all flocked over to where Mercedes and Rachel were sitting, and the guys all circled around Finn. Kurt stayed in his seat panic on his face.

"I can't do this" he squeaked to Mercedes. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Kurt", Mr. Shue said annoyed. Kurt got up from his chair rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know boys team we've been over this", he slowly walked over avoiding looking at Blaine with all costs, he took a seat next to Finn, who looked at him concerned.

"Oh and before I forget the rules are that boys have to sing songs by girls, and the girls have to sing songs sung by guys, ok get to work" Mr. Shue clapped enthusiastically. The boys were all in deep discussion on what they could do, but Kurt couldn't concentrate. This was the closest he has been to Blaine in a while, his hands were itchy, his legs burning he just wanted to reach over and play with Blaine's curls. He swore he could smell Blaine from where he was sitting a mixture of laundry detergent, expensive cologne and coffee.

"Dude you ok" Puck said waving a hand in front of Kurt's face. He snapped out of his day dream to see that all the boys were currently staring at him.

"Sorry what"?

"We just asked if you had any ideas" Artie said.

"Uh, no", Kurt said. All the boys raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, we actually want to use one of your ideas and your saying no? Last year you stormed out of the room to go spy at Dalton-" the minute Puck let those words slip out of his lips he shut them. Finn gave Puck a dirty look; Blaine glued his eyes to Kurt's face. Kurt let himself travel back in time to a year ago, when he first saw Blaine on the staircase. He remembered the electric current that went through his body when Blaine took his hand, he remembered the way his knees went weak at the sound of his voice, Kurt made him self snap out of it.

"Sorry guys no ideas".

"We could do Katy Perry", Blaine said smiling, the boys seemed to like the idea.

"You would say her" Kurt said playfully. Everyone looked at Kurt, this was the first time he had directly spoken to Blaine in weeks. Blaine smiled slightly.

"You know me", he said teasingly.

"I only really know Teenage Dream " Finn said.

"NO" Blaine and Kurt said at the same time, the boys looked at them curiously.

"That song is overplayed" Blaine said trying to cover up his sudden outburst.

"Look up the songs 'The One that Got Away' and 'Hummingbird Heartbeat', and tell me what you think" Blaine noticing the girls were all getting up to leave. The boys went to scribble down the names, Finn looked at Kurt sheepishly.

"I'll remember" Kurt said rolling his eyes; Blaine chuckled a little before he left the group.

…

Rehearsals had been going surprisingly well. The boys had thrown themselves into their mash up so much that Blaine and Kurt didn't really have an awkward encounter.

It was the day of the competition and the boys were out in the hallway waiting for their entrance. The girls had just gone, with their mash up of "We Will Rock You" and "Life is a Highway". Kurt was fairly sure they were going to win; Blaine's idea was really great.

Kurt was leaning against a wall a little away from the rest of group when Blaine walked up to him. Kurt looked directly into Blaine's eyes, and he felt his heart do the familiar pitter patter feeling, Blaine gulped.

"I just wanted to let you know", he leaned in closer to Kurt and spoke low. "That when I sang Teenage Dream last year I was singing it directly to you". Kurt felt his face flush and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"I know" Kurt said in a quiet voice that made Blaine grin.

"Hey yo we're on" Artie said breaking the two boys out of their moment. The quickly went to join their teammates.

They won in the end just as Kurt had suspected, but Kurt could care less about that. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine, and for the first time they weren't resentful thoughts, he felt himself shiver, maybe he could move on after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sectionals

Blaine walked into his house after a long glee rehearsal. Mr. Shue had them all kick it into high gear since Sectionals was four days away. Their only true competition were the Warblers, and everyone was nervous because they knew they wouldn't be as lucky as to tie this year again. It killed Blaine to have to compete against his best friends, he was a senior and wanted to go Nationals more than anything, but his best friends were seniors too, and he knew how hard they worked, he sometimes felt the Warblers worked harder than New Directions, except for this week, they were definitely working hard, an they still needed to work out a solo or duet piece.

All Blaine wanted was whatever microwavable meal his parents left for him, and to watched the Buckeye's game he TIVO'd yesterday, so he was really surprised when he found his mom in the kitchen with Chinese takeout on the counter.

"Hello son" she cooed when he entered. He was surprised; his parents were never home for meals anymore.

"Uh hey mom".

"I got us Chinese," she said pleasantly, taking the containers out of the brown paper bag,

"Why don't you set the table", she said. Blaine nodded, still stunned by his mother's presence, but still did what she asked.

"So how is McKinley going", she asked in between bites of her chicken and Broccoli. Blaine waited till he was finished chewing his egg roll to answer.

"Alright, New Directions is really busy we have Sectionals on Saturday".

"That's exciting", she said smiling, taking a sip of her wine.

'Uhh yeah, it is, but we are going against the Warblers so I'm kinda bummed about that". Blaine's mother watched her son for a moment, a huge smile spreading across your face.

"Your father and me should go to Sectionals" she said cheerfully, Blaine almost spit out his water.

"What? You've never seen me sing before". His mother looks hurt from that comment, but brushes it off.

"Exactly, you're a senior this is your last Sectionals. And next year when you're not here, I'm going to regret not going to these things".

"I don't think dad will be interested in Sectionals mom".

"We will have to make him then won't we. We can go out to dinner after, it'll be fun", she said cheerfully, Blaine doesn't look convinced.

"You can bring your-" she stutters for a moment, and Blaine can see the look in her eyes. "You should bring Kurt," she says simply, really surprising Blaine. She hadn't called him his boyfriend, but she hadn't said friend either, she just said Kurt, it was a start.

"Kurt probably has plans with his family after" Blaine said, focusing his attention back to his food.

"So invite them all, you spend so much time with them it would be nice to meet them". Blaine couldn't believe how hard his mom was trying.

"Uh thanks mom, but Kurt and me are kinda on a break right now". Blaine couldn't bring himself to say broken up, but he knew they weren't on a break either. They hadn't spoken since the hallway during Boys vs. Girls week, and he would only get the occasional smile from Kurt if they made eye contact. In Blaine's heart they had just hit a rough patch, but he knew Kurt considered it a break up.

"I'm sorry to hear that son, I hope everything works out" Blaine could tell how uncomfortable this conversation was making her, but he truly appreciated her attempt, in fact this was the best he felt in a while.

"Thanks mom".

….

Blaine walked into Wednesday's glee rehearsal ready to work his butt off. He was in a good mood thanks to his conversation with his mom the night before, and was ready to put everything he had into this competition. His heart dropped a little when he saw Dave, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Cody and Rachel all laughing together. He knew that Dave was getting along well with everyone, but he had still been avoiding Kurt, but now he was sitting right beside him, and Blaine couldn't help but feel jealous. He went to take his normal seat next to Santana and Brittney, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt and Dave.

"Dios mio, when are you going to man up and talk to Kurt", Santana said rolling her eyes.

"I don't want to push him".

"Listen hobbit, you are the most oblivious human I have ever met. Do you not see the way Kurt looks at you, he just wants you to make the first move".

"I prefer Warbler" Blaine said dryly.

"Shouldn't have complained then", she said in her bitchy tone, making Blaine smile.

"You think so?" he questioned, Santana rolled her eyes.

"I've only been telling you for weeks now. The question is what are you going to do about it".

Blaine thought for a minute, "I don't know".

"You should sing to him" Brittney proclaimed, Blaine smiled.

"Maybe".

"You should sing to him in private, Santana did that for me last year and I loved it", Blaine felt Santana tense up beside him.

"Then why aren't we dating?" she mumbled under her breath low enough for Blaine to hear but not Brittney. He gave Santana a reassuring knee squeeze as Mr. Shue walked into the room asking everyone to settle down.

"I decided on who is going to do the duet", he announced. Blaine laughed when he saw Rachel sit up straighter in her chair, elbowing Finn.

"Santana I know I promised you a solo, but would you be ok with a duet with Blaine instead", he said smiling. Blaine turned to Santana with a big grin, it would be so much fun to do a duet with her. Blaine noticed Santana had her scheming smile on.

"Mr. Shue, I'd like to save my solo for a bigger competition like Regionals or Nationals. I'd like to give my spot to someone who never gets a voice, Kurt", she smiles sweetly, but Blaine knows exactly what she's doing.

"Uhhh ok?" Mr. Shue says slightly confused.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kurt says, and Blaine feels his heart drop.

"Sure it is", Blaine is surprised to hear Rachel speak up. "Their duet at Regionals last year was amazing, their voices go together really well, and they have great chemistry".

"But we lost", Kurt pointed out, "Most likely because of a bunch of homophobic judges" Kurt adds.

"So, just because you guys are singing a duet together doesn't mean it has to be romantic. I think it's an awesome idea" Artie says.

"What's the song", Blaine asks Mr. Shue hesitantly.

"Set Fire to the Rain, by Adele" he says smiling. Blaine knew that was it, there was no way Kurt was going to pass up singing an Adele song. An Adele song that happened to be a break up song, Blaine sighed to himself, great.

"Will you do it boys?" Mr. Shue asks, Blaine looks over at Kurt, letting him make the call.

"There is no way I can pass up an Adele song" Kurt says making Blaine laugh at well he knows him.

"I'm in" Blaine says. Mr. Shue smiles.

"Great so take a look at the sheet music, feel free to arrange it differently to match you guys better. Rehearse it tomorrow during lunch and you can show us at tomorrow's rehearsal". Blaine gulped.

"But tomorrow is our last rehearsal before Sectionals, shouldn't we start today"?

"I'm more concerned about the big group numbers and Finn getting his dancing down, then you guys" Mr. Shue says smiling. Blaine looked over to Kurt, he was reading over the sheet music biting his lip, Blaine could tell Kurt was just as nervous as he was.

…

When Blaine walked into the choir room during lunch, he found Kurt already there playing the piano lazily. Blaine smiled a little; he never realized Kurt knew how to play.

"Hey" Blaine said quietly breaking Kurt out of his trance, Kurt looked up and smiled slightly. Blaine pulled his sheet music out of his bag and held it up.

"Guess we should get started" Blaine said, Kurt just nodded.

"I was thinking maybe just the piano as background instrumentals, it makes the words more powerful" Kurt said slowly.

"Yeah sounds great". Kurt get's up from the piano and motions Brad over, who comes out of nowhere, sitting down behind in Kurt's spot.

"I guess we should-" Kurt motions to the center of the room.

"Yeah" Blaine agrees walking over. He takes a deep breath as Brad starts to play, watching Kurt whose eyes are closed, getting ready to sing first

The first run through went great vocals wise, however Blaine knew they were lacking the chemistry, partially because Blaine refused to make eye contact, even glance over in Kurt's direction.

"You know you're going to have to look at me at some point" Kurt says, Blaine could hear Kurt's smirk in his tone.

"I just figured we would pretend we are both singing about different people" Blaine said looking at Kurt for the first time.

"You shouldn't have done this if you are uncomfortable Blaine, it's going to ruin our chances at winning".

"I'm not- I'm not uncomfortable. Try again" Blaine said turning over to Brad, signaling him to start playing.

The second time through was intense to say the least. You would think two seventeen-year-old boys would struggle with portraying intensity, but most seventeen-year-old boys weren't Blaine and Kurt. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other; once they made contact they were glued. Blaine could see the pain in Kurt's eyes, and he was hoping Kurt could see the same in his. When the song ended, both of the boys were out of breath, and the room was silent. The bell rang making both boys jump twenty feet into the air.

"I think that will be fine" Kurt said grabbing his backpack. Blaine just nodded, still unable to speak.

…

They were at Sectionals; sitting in the audience waiting for the Warbler's to go on. Blaine was nervous, for many reasons. He was nervous for his friends at Dalton, he was nervous that he could see his mom and dad sitting 10 rows in front of them, he was nervous he was going to mess up, he was nervous he was going to let everyone down, and he was nervous because he was currently sitting next to Kurt, and they were so close he could practically feel Kurt's leg next to his. The announcer announced the Warblers, and Kurt turned to give Blaine a shy smile as they all stepped out onto the stage. Both boys clapped loudly for their friends.

Their performance was flawless, and Blaine and Kurt both jumped up out of their seats when they finished, starting what became a standing ovation. New Directions was really nervous, and they quickly retreated into the greenroom, waiting for their turn. Blaine thought he was going to be sick, he didn't normally get like this before a performance, but his head was pounding, and he felt as though he was going to fall over at any minute. He sat in a chair in the corner away from the mass of people trying to get control of his breathing. Kurt noticed Blaine's peculiar behavior and made his way over to him.

"Are you actually nervous" Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine just looked at Kurt, and didn't say anything.

"Whoa, I've never seen you like this before" Kurt said slightly concerned. "What's got you like this, is Jeremiah in the audience or something?", Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt's attempt at humor.

"Ha. Ha. No, but my parents are", Kurt looked surprised.

"Wow, that's great Blaine" Kurt said sincerely.

"They wanted to meet you, they wanted to take you out to dinner", Blaine said sadly, "I had to tell them we broke up. Actually I couldn't even say those words out loud, said we were on a break" Blaine said pitifully.

"I miss you" Kurt slipped out, grabbing Blaine's hand. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt in surprise. He could see Kurt smile slightly. Santana's words 'Grow some balls warbler' were echoing in his head, he slightly leaned in tilting his head, Kurt closed his eyes.

"Dudes lets go" Finn said, making both boys snap their heads back, noticing the rest of New Directions waiting for them by the door, a knowing smirk plastered across a couple of their faces, including Santana's. Kurt immediately removed his hand from Blaine's leaping up to join the rest of his teammates, Blaine following.

New Directions killed it as always, Kurt and Blaine's duet was fantastic, and they blew everyone away with the two group numbers that followed. Everyone was jumping up and down, hugging each other when they got backstage. Blaine was mid hug with Brittney when he felt a tight grip on his arm, pulling him away. He followed the person leading him into a supply closet. The boy closing the door behind them, lunging forward on Blaine, who didn't protest. They were kissing fiercely, both of them wanting to make up for lost time. He felt Kurt bring his hands into Blaine's hair tugging on them roughly, making Blaine moan into Kurt's mouth.

"I missed you" Blaine said against Kurt's throat, the vibrations making Kurt shiver. Kurt whimpers as Blaine sucks on his neck. Blaine pulls away pressing his forehead against Kurt's, looking directly into his eyes.

"I love you" Blaine said seriously.

"I love you too", Kurt said, his eyes starting to slightly water. Blaine felt like his heart was about to explode, he knew they were going to have to talk about everything, but right now, in this moment with Kurt, in supply closet that smelt like paint, Blaine couldn't be happier.

…

Once Blaine and Kurt emerged from the closet fifteen minutes later, they met up with the rest of New Directions waiting backstage to be told the winner. None of the New Directions missed the fact that both boys were currently holding hands. The groups were called out on stage, and Blaine and Kurt hugged the members of the Warblers as they passed, quickly joining the rest of their team.

"In second place is" Blaine grips Kurt's hand again, squeezing tightly.

"The Dalton Academy Warblers" The New Directions all start cheering but Blaine and Kurt look over sympathetically at their friends.

"And in first place, New Directions" they all start to cheer and jump up and down.

"One step closer to kicking Nationals ass" Finn screams.

….

Blaine and the rest of New Directions were heading back out to their bus when Blaine saw his parents waiting for him at the door. He grabbed Kurt's arm leading him to them.

"Hey mom and dad" Blaine called.

"Oh honey you were wonderful" Blaine's mom gushed grabbing him into a hug.

"Thanks, uh mom and dad, this is Kurt", he pauses for a moment, "my boyfriend". Blaine doesn't miss the way both his parents flinch at the word, but his mom is nice enough to shake his hand at least.

"You should join us for dinner" she says cheerfully.

"I'd love to another time, I already told the rest of New Directions I would go to Breadsticks", Kurt said politely.

"You should go with them Blaine" his dad says, the first words he has muttered the whole time.

"No that's ok dad, we never go out to dinner as a family anymore".

"Well I have work to do, so you should just go with your friends" his dad says, walking out the door. His mom watches her husband go, a conflicted expression on her face.

"Have fun with your friends honey, you did great", she said squeezing Blaine's shoulder before running out to catch up with her husband. Kurt watched Blaine's face intently.

"Do you want to talk about it", Kurt said quietly,

"No, I have much more important things on my mind" he said smiling.

"Oh really and what would that be", Kurt said raising an eyebrow. Blaine just leaned in to kiss Kurt gently.

"Lover boys time to get on the bus" Lauren said walking by them followed by the rest of new Directions. Blaine smiled as Kurt blushed, pulling his hand to catch up with everyone.

…

**Hey Everyone! Just wanted to take some time to thank everyone who is reading/reviewing it means a lot to me. **

**Just a heads up, I'm planning on taking this story all the way to Graduation, and from here on out I'm going to try to incorporate a lot of the other characters to, but the primary focus will still be on Blaine and Kurt. Hope you enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Surprises

It was the Tuesday after their big Sectionals win, Mr. Shue was allowing them to slack off during glee rehearsal when they had an unexpected visitor, the one and only Sue Sylvester.

Sue had left McKinley and the Cheerio's to focus all her attention on her current race in the Senate election, inspired by the death of her sister, she wanted to fight for the underdogs, go figure considering she messed with most of them her whole life.

She was wearing her signature red tracksuit, with an American Flag pin on her chest. She knocked on the door, startling many of the students, including Mr. Shue.

"Well hello there", she said coyly, entering the room without being invited in.

"Sue, so… good to see you. To what do we owe this… pleasure"?

"Well William and company. I heard about your little win at Sectionals, good job. I thought this would be a good time to give guys a little proposition", she smiled Will looked concerned.

"As you all know, I am running for Senate, in a cut-throat election. I was stunned, absolutely stunned this morning when I read an article about how apparently the voters find me to be cold", she shook her head at the thought. "I decided to deflect that rumor, and throw a Holiday rally in town two weeks from now, just in time for Christmas, filled with what all people love, music and children".

"I don't understand what your getting at here Sue".

"Let's cut to the chase, the budget here sucks. Your costumes are so unflattering you might as well be wearing potato sacks. Not to mention you guys have Nationals coming up, if you go, you are going to want to be the best you can be, I know a lot of you are leaving and want that win. Perform at my benefit, and I will fund anything, anything your little club needs for the year", Mr. Shue's eyes widened at the thought.

"What's the catch" Quinn spit out.

"No catch. It meant a lot to me what you guys did for me last year. If I could just hand you all the money I would, but that goes against Sue Sylvester's principals, I have to make you work for it a little. I need like 5 songs; I'll even let you have totally creative control. However I will demand that I see a dress rehearsal to make sure everything is appropriate, I still have nightmare over the catastrophes of "Push It" and the "Brittney Spears sex riot", she shuddered.

"So what do you say, do we have a deal"?

The students all looked to Mr. Shue who looked troubled.

"We'll think about it, and get back to you".

"Alright, I hope to hear from you. And William, I am disappointed by the amount of butter you still have in your hair", she smiled leaving, Will rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Shue", Kurt's hand shot up in the air immediately, Will motioned for him to speak.

"I have been wanting to get my hands on our wardrobe, we need to do this. We can pick the most expensive costumes, fly first class to LA, take limos to the competitions, we need to do this", his eyes were very wide.

"Whoa, if we take her up on this, we are still going to be practical".

"It could be fun, we sing a couple Christmas tunes, and cash money it the bank", Mercedes said smiling.

"Do you all really want to do this, get involved with Sue, after everything she's done to us?" Mr. Shue questioned. He was greeted with nods.

"I think she's changed Mr. Shue, we should do this", Finn spoke up.

"Alright, then here's the deal. We will do three group numbers, two solos and one duet. I will pick the songs, and post audition sign ups tomorrow". Everyone was buzzing with the prospect of auditioning and having a solo, even if it was just for a benefit. Mercedes however was slightly distracted due to an unnerving text she received from Sam yesterday.

_To Mercedes: I'll be in town this weekend, staying with Puck. I really want to see you. Xo sam _

Mercedes was looking at the text for the fifth time after rehearsal while standing at her locker, and Cody knew something was up.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" he said smiling.

"Uh something like that" she said closing her locker.

"Care to elaborate".

"Sam texted me", Cody nodded in understanding.

"What does he want"?

"To see me, he's staying with Puck for the weekend apparently". Cody flinched.

"Are you going to see him"?

"No", Mercedes said sternly, Cody smiled.

"Good, because I have just the distraction for you. I know we don't know what the song is yet, but we should sing the duet together".

"Why?" Mercedes raised her eyebrows.

"Because we have kick-ass voices" he smiled.

"I don't know it might give people the wrong idea".

"So let people talk. Who gives a shit?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Mercedes, you know there is no way we won't get it" she smiled.

"Fine, only because I do agree, our voices do work pretty well together" she winked before walking to her car.

….

Kurt dragged Blaine straight to the bulletin bored to see the audition songs first thing in the morning. There were three papers posted on it.

**Solo #1: Merry Christmas Darling**

**Solo #2: The Christmas Song**

**Duet: Baby It's Cold Outside**

Kurt's eyes lit up when he saw the duet song choice.

"Blaine, we can actually sing it together" he squealed pulling a pencil out of his bag, immediately going to sign them up. Blaine ripped the pencil out of his hand.

"What are you doing" Blaine asked.

"Signing us up" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kurt…".

"What"?

"I don't think that's a good idea", Kurt's smiled faded.

"Why"?

"You know why", Kurt doesn't answer him, he just keeps staring.

"I don't think Sue is going to want two boys singing a love song to each other at a rally trying to get her votes".

"It will show she is compassionate", Kurt defended, he was really upset about this.

"I don't want to make Mr. Shue have to tell us no, he'll feel too guilty".

"Then let's give him a reason not to", Kurt said.

"Kurt, this is isn't in the safety of a school or competition, there are going to be so many different people at this thing. I just want to keep us out of trouble".

"This is like prom all over again" Kurt sighed.

"Kurt you know if we could I would jump at the chance to sing this song with you. I think we should stick to solo's".

"I only want to sing with you", Kurt said. Blaine felt like such a bad guy, but he wanted to keep Kurt safe. He sighed using Kurt's pencil to sign up for both the solos, hoping he had chance for at least on of them.

"Are you sure" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt just nodded his head and walked away from the sign up sheet. Blaine ran a hand through his hair, hoping Kurt would get over this soon.

…..

"Finn are you ready to try this now" Rachel asked. She was currently sitting in Finn's living room after just showing him the original version of Baby It's Cold Outside. Rachel wanted this duet, of course she signed up for the solos as well but she wanted to sing with Finn, because their opportunities to do so were running out. Rachel was slightly worried. Cody and Mercedes were also signed up, and they had won the duet's competition previously. Jenny has signed up to sing with Artie, which also made Rachel nervous.

"I dunno about this Rachel. I googled this song, isn't it about date rape?" Finn said seriously. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"BLAINE" she called out, knowing perfectly well that Kurt and him were currently in Kurt's room. She received no answer.

"BLAINE" she called again. "Don't make me come in there" she shrieked. Kurt's bedroom door flew open from upstairs revealing a very disheveled Blaine looking extremely annoyed. Due to her extensive pitch, she had a great ear, and she heard the faint sound of a zipper, she blushed at the thought of what she could of possibly interrupted.

"What?" Blaine demanded.

"Uhhh, sorry. I was just wondering if you could help me demonstrate to Finn the iconic duet of Baby its Cold Outside. He is having trouble grasping the concept". She could vaguely here Kurt whispering "Don't you dare".

"I'd be much more comfortable singing it with Kurt" he admitted, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Fine". Both Blaine and Kurt bounded down the stairs. They sang the number just as well, if not better than the first time they sang the duet in the Dalton Academy common room. It was fun no pressure, they felt comfortable to be flirty and silly in front of their friends. When they finished, Kurt noticed the look of jealousy in Rachel's face, and he couldn't help by smile to himself.

"Dudes you should totally try out, that was awesome", Finn said happily, Kurt shot Blaine an "I told you so look".

"We think it would be best to not even bother, Sue isn't going to want two boys singing together for her rally, Mr. Shue is going have to say no", Blaine said.

"You think it's best" Kurt corrected.

"But you have to at least try, that was better then what I can do" Finn said. Rachel made a scared face.

"I think Blaine's right" Rachel said. "He's just thinking realistically" she added, earning dirty looks from Finn and Kurt.

"Oh yeah, and what do you think your dad's would say if they heard you" Finn said angrily, Rachel's eyes widened.

"Why are you getting so upset about this"?

"Because Rachel, Kurt is my brother and Blaine is my friend and I want them to be able to sing whatever they want where they want it, and you of all people should understand", Finn said.

"Sorry I'm trying to look out for my friends" she said storming out of the room. Blaine and Kurt are speechless.

"Uhh Finn I appreciate standing up for me. But you might want to go talk to Rachel before she burns your letterman jacket", Kurt said quietly.

"Right" Finn said running out the door. Blaine plopped down on the couch looking up at Kurt who was looking down at the ground.

"You really want to sing this duet?" Blaine said quietly. Kurt's blue eyes looked into Blaine's.

"Of course I do. But I don't want to push you", Kurt said.

"I-I-I can't do it Kurt" Blaine said quietly looking down at the floor. Kurt quickly made his way over.

"I'll drop it" Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm such a coward", Blaine mumbled.

"Hey stop that. You are far from a coward Blaine" Kurt kissed Blaine on the temple.

…

"Rachel please get out of the car", Finn said knocking on the window of Rachel's car who had her arms crossed giving Finn an angry look.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you" Rachel turned to look at Finn and rolled down her window.

"The reason I got mad was because I know the only reason you agreed with Blaine is because you feel threatened, and want that duet for yourself. I thought we were past this whole needing to be better than everyone thing", he looked at Rachel seriously.

"I-just want to sing with you one more time" she said quietly. Finn shook his head.

"Why do you keep acting like I'm dying, we have plenty of more opportunities to sing together, graduation is still pretty far away".

"Because Finn, it's almost Christmas and I just sent out all my applications for college, and I know we agreed not to speak about where we were going to apply, but mailing them, felt so real" her eyes were brimming with tears. Finn unlocked Rachel's door and opened it, lifting her up out of her seat and hugging her.

"Whatever is meant to happen will happen" he said into her hair. He held her until it got dark and he knew his parents would be home soon. He kissed her on the head before she got back into her car. He watched her drive away and stood there frozen for a while. He felt really bad about everything Rachel was going through, he rushed back into the house. Blaine and Kurt were in the middle of an intense cuddling session, but Finn didn't care.

"Hey, can you guys help me with something" both boys shot up at the sound of urgency in Finn's voice.

"Everything ok?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I just need your help" he bolted up the stairs to his room. Blaine and Kurt followed behind him intrigued.

…

"Mercedes why are you so nervous" Cody asked amused. They were currently sitting in the auditorium for Friday's auditions for Sue's Christmas show.

"I don't get nervous" she said through her teeth, but in reality she was nervous about what everyone would say about them, and hoped they wouldn't start a rumor about them. She really liked Cody, he was a great friend, he made her feel better, and she didn't want to lose him.

"Good" Cody said smiling at Blaine and Kurt who had taken the seat next to them.

"You better bring it Mercedes, I do not want Rachel to win this thing", Kurt said smiling.

"Oh you know we got this" she said laughing. The rest of New Directions made their

way into the auditorium followed by Mr. Shue.

"Alright let's get this party started" he said sitting in the front.

"Let's do duets first. Rachel and Finn your up". Blaine gave Kurt's hand a reassuring squeeze.

The duets were alright. Rachel and Finn would have been great if Finn hadn't been so awkward on stage. Mercedes and Cody were lacking a spark. Artie and Jenny were cute; they incorporated Artie's wheel chair really well. But Blaine was frustrated, because he knew Kurt and him could do better.

"Well that was good guys I guess we will start the first solo-"

"Mr. Shue" Blaine got up and everyone looked at him intrigued, especially Kurt.

"Yes Blaine"?

"Kurt and me want to audition" Kurt's face lit up, but Blaine saw the flicker of conflict that crossed Mr. Shue's.

"Umm ok, why didn't you sign up then"?

"Please Mr. Shue" Blaine gave him a look of desperation.

"Alright let's see what you can do". Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him on stage.

"Blaine are you sure about this?" Kurt whispered.

"100%" he smiled.

The boys killed it of course, and everyone in New Directions gave them a standing ovation. The rest of the auditions went well. Mr. Shue made an announcement that the list would be posted the next day, which made Blaine extremely nervous.

"Let's go get celebratory coffees boys" Mercedes said smiling at Cody, Blaine and Kurt. They all walked out of the auditorium laughing until they ran into Sam who was waiting outside the door.

"Mercedes" he looked annoyed.

"Hi", she said quietly.

"Hey man what are you doing here", Blaine said trying to break the tension.

"Told Puck I'd meet him here, I'm spending the weekend with him and some of the others. Mercedes you were great up there" he said trying to meet her eyes.

"Thanks" Cody stepped forward, "I'm Cody", he extended his hand.

"Uh hi", Sam said shaking his hand tentatively.

"Cedes can we talk alone" Mercedes flinched at her nickname.

"Uh no we all have plans" she said.

"Mercedes please" he walked forward trying to grab her hands.

"She said no man" Cody said taking a step in front of her.

"What are you, her boyfriend or something?" Sam questioned. Cody opened his mouth to correct him, but Mercedes was quick to answer.

"Yes he is". All of the boys had confused expressions.

"Oh" was all Sam said.

"It was good to see you" she said before walking away, Kurt and Cody following her. Blaine stayed back for a bit.

"You ok"?

"Yeah, of course" he gave Blaine one of the fakest smiles he had ever seen. Blaine sympathetically patted Sam on the arm before going to catch up with everyone.

…

Kurt was clutching Blaine's hand for dear life as they made their way to look at the list. They never held hands in the hallways, but Blaine knew Kurt was nervous so he figured it would be ok just this once.

"You ready"? Blaine asked before looking. Kurt nodded his head.

"Ok here it goes", they took a step forward to look at the list.

**Solo #1: Jenny Erickson **

**Solo #2: Noah Puckerman**

**Duet: Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sue Sylvester's Christmas Spectacular

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel all stormed off to Mr. Shue's office, Finn trailed behind them, but wasn't to upset with the results.

"Mr. Shue there has been a mistake" Rachel demanded. Mr. Shue looked up from the exams he was grading and winced.

"Uhh yeah can't say I'm surprised to see you all, come in". The students funneled into the office, but no one sat down. Kurt crossed his arms.

"Mr. Shue can I remind you that I was the one who auditioned with Blaine, not Rachel". Mr. Shue gave Kurt a very sympathetic look and took a deep breath.

"Look guys this was really difficult for me. I'll be honest and say that Kurt and Blaine were the best. But-everyone is really excited with this deal with Sue, and I don't think she's going to want to rock the boat" Mr. Shue said carefully.

"Did you ask her?" Blaine questioned, Mr. Shue hesitated.

"Look Blaine you didn't have the pleasure of having Sue around like we all have. She is a very spiteful woman, she gave away our set-lists, re-routed our flights for nationals, among a lot of other things. Me merely suggesting it, could send her over the deep end, backing out of the deal and god knows what else".

"Then why didn't you just pick Rachel and Finn?" Kurt questioned still annoyed.

"It's not really Finn's style song is it?" Mr. Shue said looking at Finn who nodded his head in agreement.

"I am really sorry about this" Mr. Shue said sadly.

Rachel and Finn took off down the hallway, Rachel's anger echoing. "If you just could have acted more into Finn".

Kurt was walking slowly to his class he was now late to and Blaine watched him.

"Are you mad at me"? Blaine asked carefully.

"Of course not. Am I mad at Mr. Shue, and Rachel and the world, you betcha".

"I never should have stood up I should have left it alone".

Kurt shook his head, "No, I'm really glad you did, at least we tried" he smiled and Blaine, but all he could see was the sadness in Kurt's eyes and it broke his heart.

….

Luckily Mr. Shue decided that the solos and duets could be worked out in everyone's free time, and they would go over them during the dress rehearsal on Friday. Blaine was glad he didn't have to flaunt the duet in front of Kurt, because he was already mad enough at Mr. Shue. He spent rehearsals with his arms crossed, a pissed of look on his face, and barely sang which was weird for him, but Blaine knew better than to push him. It was Tuesday's rehearsal when Rachel invited him over her house after school on Thursday to practice. Which is why Blaine found himself in Rachel's basement for the second time in his life, his hands awkwardly in his jacket pocket standing on the stage.

"Much quieter than the first time I was here" he said chuckling trying to make conversation. Rachel laughed from the couch she was sitting on, sipping some water.

"You must have been so scared of us" she said giggling, remembering that was the first time he had been in the room with all of them at the same time.

"It was a little intimidating, once I got drunk it didn't matter though" he smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel said hesitantly putting her water down on the table, Blaine nods his head.

"Did you have a crush on Kurt then? I mean I know he told me the romantic story about how you realized you liked him during his solo about a dead bird, but I find it hard to believe you didn't know before then".

"It's difficult to say. When I first met Kurt I was attracted to him, very much. But when he basically started to cry about bullies during coffee, I saw how vulnerable he was so I went into friend, or as my friends at Dalton called it, mentor mode. And I blocked any of the romantic feelings away. And there were moments when the feelings would come back, so I tried to distract myself. I'm sure you heard all about Jeremiah?" Rachel nodded and laughed. "I did like him, just not in the same way as I liked Kurt, and that scared me, so I tried to pursue Jeremiah, which I obviously failed miserably at. Then Kurt confessed his feelings for me, and that he thought I was flirting with him, which scared me because I didn't realize I was. When he invited me to your party, I was curious on how things would pan out. I do remember hoping that I would get to kiss him or vice versa, but obviously it didn't work out that way.", Rachel blushed. "And then there was that whole confusing situation, basically I had a lot of really confusing situations. I had never kissed anyone, or been on a date before, but seeing Kurt sing that song, for whatever reason I had a epiphany", he smiled "Sorry I rambled".

"No need to apologize, I think you guys are the most adorable couple. I hope Kurt isn't mad at you because of this, I know you guys just got back together". Blaine shook is head.

"He's not mad at me. He just pissed in general, mostly mad at Mr. Shue, and jealous of you", Blaine answered honestly.

"I wish Finn was jealous of you" she sighed. "But Mr. Shue was right, Finn isn't very good at flirting, he doesn't even notice when someone is flirting with him", Blaine laughed.

"Kurt says I'm oblivious. He loves to tell the story about this one time we went to dinner, he was telling me the entire time our waitress was flirting with me and I insisted she was just friendly. She then left her number on our check. I didn't hear the end of that", Rachel giggled.

"It sucks you guys can't do the song together, my dads were really upset when they heard Mr. Shue wouldn't even ask Sue. I wish there was a way we could persuade him", Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Well I did have an idea, I didn't want to insult you though", Rachel looked at him questioningly.

"What if instead of you going up tomorrow Kurt does, and we don't tell Mr. Shue, and we just see how Sue reacts". Rachel opens and closes her mouth a couple of times before shaking her head.

"It's best not to spring things on her" she said, noticing the hurt in Blaine's eyes. "We should practice" she said getting up, trying to change the subject.

…..

Rachel was at her locker before she went off to dress rehearsal when Finn surprised her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the head. She turned around to face him still wrapped up in his arms.

"Hi" she giggled as Finn leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey" he said as he pulled away. Rachel closed her locker and intertwined her hand with his.

"How was practice with Blaine yesterday"?

"It was what I expected, we already know we have musical chemistry", she laughed.

"It sucks that Blaine and Kurt can't just sing it together though. I wish there was something we could do, but I mean I'm sure you feel the same way with your dads and all" Rachel bit her lip hoping that Finn didn't catch the look of guilt she had on her face. When she walked into the auditorium most of New Directions were on the stage, and she could see Sue seated next to Mr. Shue at the directors table in the audience. Looking up at the stage she spotted Blaine and Kurt. Kurt was laughing at something Cody said, and Blaine was watching in total adoration, and it made Rachel's heart soar.

They ran through the first group number, the first solo, and were in the middle of the second group number when Rachel decided to give up her spot. She felt too guilty about how everything panned out, and decided she didn't want to be considered the bad guy anymore. Blaine and Rachel were told to wait behind stage since they were on after the second solo, and the rest of New Directions were in the audience.

Blaine was smiling as Rachel approached him, she heard Puck start singing and she cut straight to the chase.

…

Kurt was sitting in the audience watching Puck do a pretty decent solo when his phone buzzed in his pants. He was curious on who texted him because the only people that would were all in the room with him. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Blaine's name.

From Blaine: Come backstage, side door, ASAP.

Kurt quietly rushed out of the auditorium thinking the worst, maybe Azimo jumped him or something. He knocked on the stage door, and it immediately swung open, revealing a very smiley Blaine, who pulled Kurt inside.

"We are doing the duet together" he blurted out, Kurt looked confused.

"What"?

"Rachel wants us to do it, see what Sue says".

"Mr. Shue is going to get so mad, not to mention all of glee if Sue takes away our deal-", Blaine cuts Kurt off with his lips. When he pulls away Kurt is smiling much wider.

"We can at least try", Kurt said blushing.

….

Rachel slipped into the back of the auditorium to watch hoping no one would notice her. The beginning notes of the song started and Rachel took a deep breath as Kurt and Blaine walked out on stage. She heard a lot of mummers from the audience, and she watched Mr. Shue sit up very straight and get very tense, he kept turning to watch Sue, who was emotionless. The boys were even better than their audition, just as Rachel suspected. It was just so natural, so effortless with them, sort of like when her and Finn sang. When the song ended everyone clapped, except for Mr. Shue and Sue. The boys walked to the front of the stage hesitantly, Kurt looked like he was about to fall over.

"Sue I am so sorry I don't-" Mr. Shue began.

"Let me stop you right there William. Porcelain, Little One, I applaud you for your bravery. This is just the thing I need to show Ohio how compassionate Sue Sylvester can be, having two boys sing together. William, I am very impressed". Rachel's face beamed when she saw how happy Kurt and Blaine were, she had never been more proud of herself in her entire life.

"Well, yeah, of course" Mr. Shue was able to say as the rest of New Directions filed onto the stage for the closing number. Sue was generally impressed with the whole show, and told them they needed to show up an hour before they were on, before she left.

"Alright guys we will meet here tomorrow at 3, good work today", everyone started to file out "I need to speak to Blaine, Rachel and Kurt" he then announced. All three looked at each other nervously before walking over to him.

"You guy's went behind my back and that was extremely disrespectful." he pauses for dramatic effect a stern look on his face and Rachel takes a big gulp. "But I'm glad you did", he smiles, and all three of them immediately relax. "I was wrong and you guys were right and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you". He pats Blaine and Kurt on the back.

"It's ok Mr. Shue" Kurt said. Mr. Shue left after, leaving the three of them alone.

"Thank you Rachel" Kurt said quietly. She smiled pulling Kurt into a big hug.

"Of course", she said into his ear, leaving the two boys alone in the auditorium.

"That went well" Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist drawing him close to him, Kurt giggled in response burying his head in Blaine's hair to hide his blush. Blaine started to plant kisses all along Kurt's neck and jaw line.

"Blaine-" Kurt giggled again, which only made Blaine smile into Kurt's neck before moving up to nibble on his ear.

"I was thinking you should come over tomorrow after the show" Kurt said quietly. Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt amused.

"Ok?" he said.

"My dad and Carole are having dinner with Rachel's dads, along with Rachel and Finn of course" this made Blaine raise his eyebrows.

"Is it a good idea for me to be alone in your house, your dad must hate me after what happened".

"I told him we talked, he trusts me, and he likes you, he may not be thrilled with you at the moment, but he likes you non the less. Plus, I told Carole we were going out to dinner, and that's why I'm not going to dinner with them, and I am planning on bribing Finn to text me when they are on the way home, so they never have to know".

"And if Finn forgets"?

"Ye of little faith, I have many many things I can black mail him with", Kurt said unraveling himself from Blaine's grip, grabbing his hand to start walking out of the auditorium.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, again".

…..

Burt pulled the car up into the driveway after dinner with Rachel and her fathers. They were all lovely people, but he had enough of a problem dealing with one Rachel sometimes, three was just over board. He was still in a pretty good mood considering, but watching his son get to sing a duet with the love of his life in front of thousands of people, and only over-hearing a couple nasty comments, did that to him.

"I can't believe you've never seen Rudolph" Finn said getting out of the car, Rachel and Carole behind him.

"Finn I'm Jewish", Rachel said, Carole shook her head at her son behind her.

"So, Jesus isn't in it or anything".

"Oh look the boys must be home, they can watch the movie with us" Carole interrupted motioning to Blaine's car.

"I thought they were going out to dinner?" Burt said not looking amused. Finn stopped dead in his tracks, his face got extremely white.

"Shit" Finn said under his breath.

"Finn everything ok?" Carole said quietly, Burt looking at him amused.

"Uhh yeah I think I just saw a shooting star" he said pointing to the sky, hoping that would distract everyone long enough for him to send Kurt a quick text.

"I don't see anything" Burt said.

"Must be a Christmas miracle", Finn said shoving his phone back in his pocket, flustered because he hadn't been able to send the text, and because Burt was on to him, he could tell by the way he was looking at him.

"Christmas isn't for a week Finn, even I know that and I'm Jewish", Rachel said giving Finn a weird look.

"Do you have to tell me something" Burt asked, Finn just shook his head.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Blaine and Kurt are home do you?" Finn gulped.

"They finished dinner early?" Finn's voice squeaked.

"Humph" was all Burt responded with before walking towards the door. They all walked into the house, taking in the quietness.

"Boys we're home" Carole called, looking nervously at Burt. They were greeted with a loud thump coming from upstairs, and the ceiling shook as if something fell over. Burt took off towards the stairs.

"Maybe you should give them a-" Carole had called but stopped herself when she heard Burt knocking on the door.

Burt pounded loudly on the door once before flinging it open. Blaine was on the floor, shirt off, and jeans on but undone. Kurt was also shirtless, but on the bed, and a blanket was covering his lap, he saw pair of jeans in the corner, but prayed Kurt at least had his boxers still on.

"Rachel is here and we are all going to watch Rudolph" Burt said slowly before walking back towards the door. He turned around when he saw neither of the boys make any movements.

"That means put clothes on and be downstairs in two minutes" he said before walking back downstairs, leaving their door open.

The boys joined the rest of them only two minutes later, both sweaty and very red faced. Carole and Rachel had knowing smiles, Burt had his arms crossed and Finn was staring at the floor avoiding the very dirty look Kurt was now giving him.

"Well lets watch the movie" Carole said motioning for everyone to go in the living room. Carole took one recliner, Finn took the over, and Rachel sat basically on top of him. Kurt and Blaine immediately went and sat on the couch next to each other. Burt pushed Blaine over to the complete over side, sitting in the middle of them.

"I think you guys have spent enough time together today don't you think?" Burt said pressing play on the remote. They sat through the movie in awkward silence; Kurt would steal glances at Blaine, and pitied his poor boyfriend because he looked like he was about to die. As soon as the movie ended Blaine jumped out of his seat.

"Well it's getting late I should go" he announced, Burt chuckled.

"You didn't think you boys were off the hook did you? We are going to have a nice long chat, once company is gone" he said with a smirk. Blaine gulped and sat back down.

"That's my cue" Rachel said getting off of Finn kissing him on the head before leaving.

"Finn why don't you go upstairs" Carole said quietly.

"Oh no, Finn needs to be a part of this conversation just as much as I do. He snuck Rachel in all the time over the summer after you guys fell asleep, and she didn't leave till right before you woke up" Kurt announced.

"Finn Hudson, is that true?" Carole demanded, Finn answered her by flopping back down in the recliner.

"Seriously dude, out of all of the stuff you have on me, you have to use that" Carole raised her eyes.

"Keep digging a hole Finn" Kurt said under his breath.

"Look dude, sorry I didn't text you when we were on the way, but don't take it out on me because you got caught".

"I can take it out on you because you are exactly the reason we were caught".

"ENOUGH" Burt said, making the room silent again.

"Look, I don't need the graphic details on what you boys are up to, I saw enough, but I think I need to remind you of the rules we went over when you boys first started dating. One of being no funny business goes down under my roof, from either of you" he looks from Kurt to Finn. "I've been trusting you boys enough to leave you alone, but now I'm not sure I can do that. You guys respect me and I'll respect you, and that's how it goes here". No one looked up. "Ok Finn now you can go upstairs", Finn practically leaps up the stairs and is gone in a flash. Blaine makes a move to get off the couch.

"I'm not done with you two yet", Kurt rolls his eyes and Carole excuses herself to the kitchen.

"Look, what you two boys do is your business, but what concerns me is that you guys were broken up not too long ago, and Kurt you were moping around this house, and now you boys are-", he tries to articulate but can't, "I just want to make sure you aren't rushing, or feeling pressured into do anything you aren't ready for".

"Dad we aren't having sex". Burt looks relieved, "But I'm not going to lie to you and say we haven't tried stuff" Burt frowns.

"Trying stuff, is still considered sex boys, it's still doing something to you, making you feel something. And you should do that stuff with someone you trust and have strong feelings for".

"I trust Blaine", Blaine looks up for the first time and smiles.

"Sir, I promise you that I love and respect your son very much. I made a mistake, a very, very stupid mistake, and I know how lucky I am that Kurt forgave me, and it's not going to ever, ever happen again".

"I know kid". Burt said honestly, "Alright you can go now". Burt got off from the couch patting Blaine on the back before going to join Carole in the kitchen.

"Sorry" Kurt said once Burt left the room, Blaine just laughed.

"Don't worry about it, I can't even begin to imagine how my dad would have reacted". He got off from the couch and walked towards the door grabbing his jacket and scarf. While Blaine works the buttons of his jacket up, Kurt takes Blaine's scarf and wraps it loosely around his neck. It was a simple act, but it still sent chills up Blaine's spin.

"I'll see you Monday" Kurt smiles, Blaine leans and gingerly kisses Kurt before walking towards his car, leaving Kurt behind, breathless.

…..

The last week before Christmas break was easy and fun. New Directions decided to do a Secret Santa between the members, and everyone got really into. On the last day before break they exchanged presents and had a Holiday Party. Kurt had the pleasure of having Rachel, so he got her a couple of headbands that he actually found some-what fashionable and not grandmasish. Blaine had Lauren, and got her a bunch of her favorite candies, with Puck's help. Santana walked up to Kurt with a devilish smirk and handed him a small sized bag. He smiled at her before opening it, and when he took the contents out of bag his face turned a violent shade of red. In his hand he held a bottle of strawberry flavored lube and condoms.

"Santana, you just ruined this for everyone, that gift is extremely inappropriate" Mr. Shue said. Santana just shrugged walking away. Britney had Blaine, and she got him flippers to help him swim with the dolphins better.

"I'll explain later" Kurt said gathering his things to leave. After wishing all his friends a Happy Holidays the boys left the choir room hand in hand.

"So when are we going to try out your new presents" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, making him blush again.

"Considering my dads been hovering, not for a while" Kurt said playfully.

Mercedes and Cody were the last to leave the choir room, Mercedes had offered to clean so Mr. Shue could leave, and Cody volunteered to help her.

"It still sucks we didn't get the duet" Cody said gathering bags of garbage by the door.

"Yeah I guess, although I'm glad Kurt and Blaine had a chance", she said grabbing her folded jacket from the chair. They both picked up trash bags and made their way out of the choir room, when Cody froze, looking up in the doorway.

"Mistletoe" Cody said spinning around to face Mercedes.

"Has that been there the whole time?" she said, trying to make a joke.

"Guess so" Cody said leaning in closer to Mercedes.

"What are you-", Mercedes was cut off by Cody's lips, who lingered on Mercedes' for a while before pulling back with a smug smile.

"Merry Christmas Mercedes" he said with a smile leaving Mercedes behind trying to process what had just happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Trouble in Paradise.

Tina and Mike were sitting on opposite sides of the choir room, that was the first thought that crossed everyone's mind when they entered their first rehearsal back from break. Tina and Mike were never not together, which is why everyone did double takes. Kurt even froze at the door mid conversation with Blaine and Santana when he saw his two friends apart. Kurt immediately went to Tina's side where Mercedes and Britney were already seated.

"What's happening?" Kurt said as he sat down, trying to find out what he'd missed.

"Mike and Tina are in a fight" Mercedes said.

"They may not be able to have Asian babies" Britney adds seriously.

Kurt turns around to see the three groups that have now formed in the room. The group around Tina, the boys surrounding Mike, and in the back sat Blaine Santana, Rachel, Cody and Jenny, who just didn't want to get involved.

"I don't understand what the big deal is people fight all the time. So what, Mike and me are fighting" Tina says.

"Yeah but you and Mike never fight" Mercedes points out.

"Sure we do, two weeks ago we fought over which Step-Up movie we wanted to watch".

"Ok, but you've never not sat next to each other, so this is obviously bigger then a fight over which movie to watch, but by the way the obvious choice is the first movie", Kurt states.

"You and Blaine didn't sit together for weeks and no one made a spectacle out of you in the middle of rehearsal" Tina spit out, Kurt shoots Tina a nasty glare.

"Sorry, to soon" she says quietly.

"What was the fight about" he says changing the subject.

"He found out that I applied to UCLA and he wasn't happy about it" she said, "But he will just have to get over it".

"Is there a specific reason why he's mad about UCLA"?

"Because we applied to all the same schools, most of them in Ohio, and I just don't know if I want to stay in this damn state".

"Uh Oh college is the number one reason for High School break-ups according to this months Vogue" Kurt said giving Tina a concerned look which she returned by rolling her eyes.

"I love Mike I really do, but planning your college dreams around your high school boyfriend isn't necessarily smart. How are you and Blaine handling it"?

"Well we both want to end up in New York, so we decided not to tell each other where we were applying until we got the acceptance letters, no matter what we will end up in the same city anyway".

"You only applied to New York schools?" Tina asked.

"Uh well no, we both applied to Ohio State, and Blaine applied to Dartmouth for family obligations".

"Damn that's a good school, I wouldn't be able to pass it up if I got in" Mercedes said, not noticing Kurt's pained expression.

"When did we change the subject from you and Mike?" Kurt said in Tina's direction.

"I told him there was no point in fighting over this until I knew if I was accepted, which chances are I won't be, but he is going on and on about how I broke his Asian trust".

"He'll get over it eventually" Mercedes said sympathetically noticing Mr. Shue enter the room.

But as the week progressed, things got worse, and the college epidemic was affecting other couples. Puck and Lauren weren't speaking because Lauren told Puck she couldn't date a man without goals, Santana and Britney got into a fight when Santana mentioned applying to a school in Chicago, when she had originally told Brit she would stay local until she graduated. By Thursday Rachel and Finn were also not speaking because Rachel felt Finn was all of sudden being too secretive about his future plans. It seemed that Kurt and Blaine were the only couple staying strong amongst their group of friends.

Blaine and Kurt were doing their homework in the living room, a new rule Burt instated until they could reprove their trust to him. Kurt kept sighing dramatically, which forced Blaine to unattach himself from his Calculus notes and look at his boyfriend.

"Something wrong"? Kurt looked up from his French book and smiled.

"No" he said unconvincingly. Blaine looked back down at his notes.

"Do you think we are being unrealistic planning on going to school together?" Kurt finally asked.

"Not you too. Look Kurt don't let everyone else's fights scare you, we are a different couple than them".

"But, you have an amazing opportunity to go to Dartmouth and I don't want you to have to pass it up".

"I don't have to pass it up, I want to pass it up. My dad dragged me to the alumni football games every year since I can remember, it's never been the campus for me" he gave Kurt a reassuring smile, but he still didn't seem convinced.

"Well you can go if you want, or apply somewhere else, I won't get mad", Kurt said seriously.

"You are strange Kurt Hummel. All of our friends are fighting because they aren't going to the same schools, and we're fighting because we are"?

"We're not fighting, I'm just being dumb" Kurt said smiling. Blaine leaned over to kiss him on the head.

"Speaking of dumb, when is Finn going to tell Rachel he applied to a school in New York, they have no reason to be fighting now", Blaine asked.

"He doesn't want to say anything till A. he get's in and B. till he knows for sure that's what he wants to do, so he doesn't get Rachel's hopes up".

"I guess that makes sense. I just wish everyone would stop fighting it's getting so segregated and depressing in that choir room".

"They'll get over it soon enough" Kurt said smiling opening up his French book.

…..

Mike was looking up dance videos on his laptop when he heard the doorbell ring. He ran over to it, surprised to see Tina on the other side. He opened the door slowly, and Tina shot him a shy smile.

"Hi, can I come in?" she asks meekly. Mike thought for a moment.

"No one is home I'm not allowed to have anyone over, you know that".

"Can we sit on the steps then?" Tina asked hopefully, Mike nodded his head and followed her to sit down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about UCLA, but I knew you wouldn't like it. I just, I don't know if I want to stay in Ohio Mike. I would never force you to come to UCLA if that's not your dream, but I don't want you to think I'm giving up on us just because I applied there, because I'm not".

"I could still apply", he said without looking at Tina.

"No Mike, please don't do that just for me, that's not healthy".

"It's not just for you, they have amazing dance opportunities there, it makes more sense for me actually. I've just afraid to leave, but you making that leap, inspires me to want to. I can't promise that I'll actually go, but I'll apply. You should have talked to me before you applied though".

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about sooner" Tina said grabbing Mike's hand.

"Asian Kiss"?

…..

Lauren walked out of the gym after a vigorous wrestling practice to find Puck leaning against the lockers, waiting for her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Puckerman" she said continuing her walk, Puck following her.

"I don't get it. You told me we were over once we graduate, why the hell do you care if I go to school or not?", he asked.

"Because Puckerman, when my children ask me about my first boyfriend, I don't want to have to tell them he is a bum still in Lima".

"So purely selfish reasons". She turns around with a soft expression looking at Puck with a smile.

"Noah, you are an exceptional person, you are smart, I don't want to see you limit yourself. I'm not saying apply to Harvard, but give Community College a try. Two years from now you might want to leave, and explore other places".

"You think I can do it?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I do, or I wouldn't have dated you in the first place", she smiles at him.

"Thanks Zises". She smiles and takes his hand.

"If you tell anyone I was nice to you, I'm going to have to kill you".

"Yeah yeah. Can we at least fool around in my car till you have to be home for dinner"?

"I think I can manage that".

…

Finn chased after Rachel after Glee practice.

"Rachel wait up".

"What do you want Finn? Kurt and me are supposed to have a girls chat since Blaine is going to Dalton for the rest of the afternoon".

"I just don't understand why you're mad at me this time" he said confused.

"Of course you don't" she said trying to walk away from him.

"Stop Rachel. Seriously, you thought Blaine and Kurt's not telling each other about schools plan was a good idea, and now your mad because I'm honoring our deal"?

"Kurt and Blaine both know they are ending up in the same city its different".

"Rachel, we're going to find out soon enough can't we just enjoy High School and not think in the future for once"?

"I'm trying Finn I really am, but I don't do well with uncertainties".

Finn smiles and rests his arms on her shoulder.

"Have a little faith that everything is going to work out fine". She smiles unconvinced.

"Ok", Finn smiles kissing her on the cheek.

"Have fun with Kurt" he said before jogging down the hallway to catch up with Puck.

…..

"Who the hell do you think you are" Santana said storming into Britney's bedroom unannounced.

"Britney S. Pierce on most days" she clarifies, Santana just shakes her head.

"You have no right to be mad at me for leaving, when you clearly don't want a relationship with me".

"I never said I didn't want a relationship, I don't know what I want" Britney says.

"Well I'm not going to sit around Lima and wait for you to figure that out".

"I'm just scared with everyone leaving, what am I going to do"?

Santana sits next to Britney and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"You're not alone, Quinn will still be there, Cody, Artie and I'll be shocked if Puck actually graduates. And you are going to rule the school. And I'll only be a phone call away. I'd even pick up if I were getting some, but only for you. You could convince me to stay, if you give us a chance".

"Santana, I wish I could, but Blaine said not to start something until I was sure of my feelings, and I'm not sure. Plus China sounds like fun".

"You mean Chicago"?

"Isn't that the same thing"? Santana responded by wrapping her best friend into a warm hug, sighing into Britney's shoulder, trying to memorize the feeling, to store away for lonely days.

….

'Remind me why I'm here again" Blaine said leaning across the table whispering to Santana. The two were currently hiding at a corner table, observing Mercedes and Cody who were on line at the Lima Bean.

"I want to know what's going on between them" she said whispering not taking her eyes off of them.

"Again I ask why, and why I had to come with you"?

"Because apparently Mercedes likes to hide her relationships, so I wanted to find out for myself what was going down between the two of them, if there's one thing I'm good at, besides the obvious, it's detecting sexual tension, and they reek of it. And you're here, because I'm avoiding Britney again due to some advice you gave her".

"I take it she's still unsure", Blaine said giving Santana his full-blown attention, why she continued to watch their friends order their drinks.

"This is Britney we are talking about, she is always unsure, that's why I need to convince her, show her that she wants me".

"I thought you were done manipulating people" Blaine said seriously.

"Shhh" she said and Blaine drew his eyes back to Mercedes and Cody, who were now walking with their drinks towards the cars. They let their eyes follow them until they saw Mercedes car pull out of the parking lot.

"Told you they were just friends" Santana finally turned to face Blaine obviously frustrated that the two showed nothing but friendly tendencies.

"What were you saying"?

"I thought you were done manipulating people" Blaine repeated taking a sip of his medium drip.

"I am", Santana said sadly. "But-I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm a lonely lesbian" she looked down at the table. Blaine reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Hey I get it, before Kurt, I was determined that I would never find someone" he said seriously, making Santana smile a little.

"Speaking of you two, how's life since you've gotten back together? Hot and heavy I could imagine" she winks.

"Things are fine, great actually" Blaine said smiling.

"I meant in the bedroom", Blaine flushed.

"That's none of your business".

"Like we don't all already know you guys are doing it, hasn't it been a year already?"

"Almost, and we are not doing it, neither of us are ready for that yet".

"What the hell are you waiting for"?

"It's a big step Santana, one that I know I'm not ready for, and Kurt definitely isn't".

"He's not a prude is he? Oh god you poor thing" she said seriously.

"No, he is much more comfortable with- things now" he said flushing even more red.

"Wanky" she said pulling her phone out of her bag.

"I gotta bounce", she said ruffling Blaine's hair before rushing out of the coffee shop. Blaine rolled his eyes when he noticed Santana left her trash on the table. He was about to get up and clean up when a red headed Barista Blaine recognized from his many trips there picked the trash up for him.

"Oh I can get that" Blaine said politely.

"It's my job" she said shrugging. "Your friend is cute. I'd say you're a lucky guy, but I've seen you with your other half a million times to know better", Blaine blushed.

"You mean Santana" he said curiously.

"I guess so" she said, he watched her gently mouth "Santana" hoping Blaine didn't catch that.

"My name's Jordan" the red head said holding out her hand to Blaine.

"Blaine" he said returning the hand shake.

"Say, this is kind of an awkward question, but you wouldn't happen to be interested in my friend would you?" Blaine asked hopefully, smiling when he saw Jordan flush.

"I think I could be" she said honestly.

"When is your next shift"?

….

"Well here's your house" Mercedes said to Cody who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Observant" he said, Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Are you gonna get out of the car"?

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Cody turned to Mercedes a smile on his face.

"As in Friday night? Kurt is bringing me to some Dalton party, he has a friend he wants me to meet" she said rolling her eyes. Cody frowned.

"Well ditch it, and come with me".

"Go with you where"?

"It's a surprise", he said cheekily.

"Cody, I dunno. Look we never really talked about what happened after the Christmas party-".

"You mean when I kissed you?" a teasing smile was now on his face.

"Yeah, but I think I need to-".

"We can talk about this tomorrow night", Cody wiggled his eyebrows, Mercedes sighed for a moment.

"If I say I'll think about it will you get out of my car". Cody answered by slipping out of his seat and winking before walking towards his house, Mercedes just shook her head, what was she going to do with this boy?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: TGIF

Kurt and Blaine were already seated at their normal table at the Lima Bean, drinks in hand.

"I don't think this is a good idea Blaine, I don't want to subject that poor red head to Satan" Kurt said seriously.

"Kurt she's not so bad, I actually think this is something she really needs".

"This is the same girl who purposely told Mercedes I liked her, when she clearly knew I played for a different team", Blaine just laughed.

"Wasn't that years ago"?

"Not the point" Kurt said taking a sip of his drink.

"People change Kurt, hell I think you've changed since we've met". Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine's statement. "I mean I definitely don't look at you as a baby penguin anymore especially after what we did in your bathroom yester-".

"Blaine, people can hear" Kurt said seriously, his face turning a deep shade of red that Blaine knew and loved. Luckily Santana walked into the Lima Bean.

"Remember the plan" Blaine said rushed before she made it over to their table.

"Are they here yet?" she said looking around the room.

"No, I haven't seen them" Blaine said causally.

"I can't believe Britney got back together with Artie and didn't even have the decency to tell me" Santana said, her voice angry.

"I know sweetie. And you have her hear it, but why don't you go get a drink and calm down a little" Kurt said sweetly, and little too sweetly, that Santana gave him a weird look.

"Alright" she said hesitantly before getting on line. After what seemed like forever she finally stepped up to the register, which a cheerful red head was behind.

"Hi, what can I get you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Dark Roast medium please" she said hastily. The girl smiled and turned around to make her drink. Santana went through her bag to find money.

"Here you are" the girl said, Santana just noticing the big smile the girl had, it could light up a room.

",How much do I owe you?", Santana said in her signature bitch voice.

"It's on the house" she said, causing Santana to raise an eye-brow. "And just so you know, I get out at seven tonight", Santana is confused.

"Umm ok", she said before turning towards her table. She looks down at her drink and notices a number written across her cup in pretty, girly handwriting. She turns back around towards the girl, and she winks at Santana. She sits back down at the table in a daze.

"Everything ok?", Blaine asks, trying to fight a smile.

"I think that Barista just hit on me" Santana said bewildered, as if that was the craziest thing in the world.

"She's cute" Kurt said smiling.

"How would you know, your gayer then a Christmas tree" Kurt rolled his eyes at Santana.

"So are you" he reminded her, making Santana eat her words.

"Look, I gotta go, let me know if Brit shows up", she says before racing out of the Lima Bean. Blaine and Kurt clunk their cups together in success.

….

"Mercedes I think the black tank and those jeans are much better" Kurt said from Mercedes' bed where he was currently helping her pick out an outfit for the party he was dragging her to.

"I like this yellow shirt better, it's more me" Mercedes said admiring herself in the mirror.

"Yeah but this is a Dalton party, they are much more reserved there, stick with the black tank" he said seriously. He tossed the shirt to her, and she rolled her eyes before changing.

"So where are we going again"?

"Jeff's house, he's a Warbler. They are having a party, they invited some girls from an all girl's private school nearby. And you are going to meet David", he reminded her for the fifth time.

"Will there be drinking"?

"I assume so, Blaine and me aren't though, actually his parent's are out of town so after we drop you off after the party, we are going to spend the night there, which by the way means my dad thinks I'm crashing here for the night" Kurt said nonchalantly.

"Sneaking around. What are you two boys up to?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing more than usual" he said with a smile, Mercedes laughed.

"Speak of the devil he's here" Kurt squealed looking down at his phone. Mercedes laughed.

"You are such a smitten kitten".

…

Santana laid down in her bed the coffee cup in her hand. She twirled the cup around, always pausing at the number scrawled out on the cup, briefly running a finger across it before twirling it again. She had been at that for hours, her Amy Winehouse CD playing on loop. Why was it bothering her so much that a girl was interested in her? She was used to being pursued, guys at McKinley pursued her all the time, she had gone on dates with almost every guy in her class, some of the dates didn't make it past the back seat of the guy's car, but they were dates non the less. Isn't this what she had just been complaining about to Blaine? That she was lonely, and it's like a dream come true a girl was interested, she should be excited, not confused and conflicted. She hesitantly grabbed her phone off the nightstand, but held it in her hand for a moment. The girl was cute, normally she wasn't a fan of gingers, but this girl had an energy about her that reminded her of Britney, but she also had a lot of attitude and moxy, something Santana liked. Would a lesbian text or call the Barista? Santana thought for a moment, she hated how much she was second guessing herself, especially since this was something she did all the time. Not with a girl she reminded herself. Sure her and Britney fooled around all the time, but they never went on dates, real dates anyway. She decided to send the Barista a text, mostly out of nerves.

Santana: Thanks for the coffee. What's your name anyway?

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, which bulged open when her phone sounded, nearly a minute after sending it.

Jordan: You responded I'm impressed. I'm Jordan. Have any plans for the rest of the evening?

Santana froze, it was already 8pm, and the girl wanted to go on a date already.

Santana: I have plans I may or may not be able to get out if. What did you have in mind?

Santana lied, she figured telling the girl she was currently alone in her room listening to Amy Winehouse would make her seem pathetic.

Jordan: How about a movie?

Santana: Only if it's scary.

Jordan: I can do that. I can pick you up.

Santana gulped, when did she agree to going? She didn't know this girl from a hole in the wall, what was she thinking.

Santana: I can meet you at the theatre in Lima, at nine.

Jordan: See you then, I'll be the one with the red hair.

Santana had a date. She flung herself off her bed and ran straight to her closet. What do lesbians wear on dates, flannel? She didn't think she had any but she'd have to check. She contemplated calling Blaine or Kurt for lesbian fashion advice, but figured they would make to big of a deal about it. For once in her life, Santana didn't know what to do.

….

"You guys getting ready for Regionals?" Dave asked Mercedes, taking a sip out of the red cup he was holding. She was in some rich kid with platinum blonde hair's mansion with a bunch of snotty people she didn't know. She looked over to where Kurt and Blaine were in the corner with a bunch of guys she recognized from the Warblers. Kurt shot Mercedes a thumbs up from across the room and she focused her attention back on David. David was nice. He was tall, dark, handsome, and he had a great smile. But he was lacking personality, and a totally contrast from Sam, and especially Cody, but she had a feeling Kurt did that on purpose.

"We tend to wait last minute for preparation, but we are working hard that's for sure".

"Yeah Kurt mentioned last year you guys did things a lot differently, it obviously pays off", he said smiling. She fake smiled back.

"If you could sing any song for a solo, what would it be?" he asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Anything Aretha", she said without even needing to think. He nodded appreciatively.

"I'm more of a Frank or Dean man myself".

"I like a guy that can appreciate the classics" she forced herself to say, making David's eye's sparkle.

"David come here a second" a Warbler standing by Blaine called out.

"I'll be right back" he said smiling making his way over to his friends. She took the opportunity to check her phone which had vibrated in her pocket not to long ago.

Cody: How's the partayyy

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Mercedes: It's nothing like Puck's that's for sure. It's pretty lame.

Cody: The guy isn't doing it for you.

Mercedes snorted at her friend's bluntness.

Mercedes: Not exactly.

Cody: I can come get you.

Mercedes: I'm twenty minutes away.

Cody: What's the address?

Mercedes looked around at her surroundings, this wasn't her, this shirt wasn't her, this party wasn't her, and David wasn't for her.

Mercedes: 17 Crystal Ave.

Cody: See you in twenty

….

Santana got out of her car and slowly walked towards the movie theatre entrance, seeing Jordan standing in the lobby. She was wearing gray skinny jeans, black converse and a black Motley Crue shirt. Her red hair that had been pulled back at work was wild and framing her face. She reminded Santana of a female version of Puck. She cursed herself, she probably shouldn't compare ex boyfriends to current female dates. Her stomach fluttered when she opened the door, warm air hitting her face. She thought she was going to be sick, but then realized that it must have been the butterfly feeling that people always sang about, something she had never experienced before.

"Hey", Jordan said cheerfully when she spotted Santana. Santana flashed her a smile, due to the fact she was unable to form words. They stepped up to the ticket booth, and a look of horror flashed across Santana's face. Who should pay for the date? Should she assume since Jordan invited her, that Jordan would pay, or was she assuming Santana would pay? If Santana paid would she be considered the guy of the relationship, did that stereotype even work for lesbian relationships? Santana almost ran out of the movie theatre, realizing that she wasn't ready for this. Just before she bolted Jordan stepped up pulling a wallet out of her pocket, paying for two tickets, Santana made a sigh of relief. She turned around smiling, handing the extra ticket over to Santana.

"I can get the popcorn" Santana said.

"Make that Milk Duds and we got a deal" Jordan said flashing Santana that big smile of hers. After Santana paid for their candy, they made their way into the theatre. Jordan made her way to the back right corner, which made Santana a little uncomfortable, knowing from first hand experience that you only sat there when you were expecting some action. Jordan immediately opened her candy box and plopped a couple of the chocolate candies into her mouth.

"So where do you go to school?", she said, the candies in her mouth. Santana flushed, realizing they didn't know anything about each other.

"I'm a senior at McKinley, you"?

"Senior at Carmel" Jordan said swallowing. Santana's eyes widened.

"Please tell me you aren't in Vocal Adrenaline". Jordan made a weird face from the odd question.

"Those assholes? No way, I can't even sing".

"Good, I'm a part of New Directions, and Vocal Adrenaline are our rivals", Santana clarified.

"So you can sing, good to know", Jordan said smirking. The house lights went low, and Santana felt herself slightly relax, this wasn't too bad. That was until Jordan's arm wrapped around the back of Santana's chair, her hand resting extremely close to Santana's shoulder. Damn, the butterflies were back.

….

Cody: Here.

Mercedes excitedly placed her empty cup on the nearest table and made her way over to Kurt who was in mid conversation with a girl who she recognized as one of the Warbler's girlfriend. They were either discussing fashion, or how amazing their Warblers, or in Kurt's case ex-Warbler, were.

"Hey Mercedes, I'm hearing great things from David" Kurt said turning away from the girl.

"Uh that's cool. I'm leaving, so I'll see you Monday" she shot Kurt a smile and hoped to make a break for it.

"Where the hell are you going"?

"Uh, Cody picked me up, I forgot I made plans with you and then I made plans with him, so I figured I'd just see both of you", she said trying to cover herself up.

"So Cody drove twenty minutes out of his way to get you?" Kurt asked amused.

"He has no friends" she said laughing.

"Are you hiding another relationship from me?" he said crossing his arms across his chest giving Mercedes a dirty look.

"What-No- Cody and me are-friends" Mercedes was able to say.

"You sure"?

"Yeah, I mean he kissed me after-".

"HE KISSED YOU"?

"David and you kissed? That's great." Blaine said appearing out of nowhere.

"Not David, Cody" Kurt corrected him.

"Really? Huh, Santana was right", he said slightly smiling.

"Santana?" Kurt and Mercedes both said at the same time.

"Never mind" Blaine said under his breath.

"So do you like him?" Kurt asked.

"I dunno, but I have to go" Mercedes said rushed.

"What am I supposed to tell David?" Kurt said, he was angry.

"That I had a nice time, I don't know I'm sure you can think of something", Mercedes said. "Thanks for bringing me Blaine" she said before turning around and rushing out the door.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her" Kurt said to Blaine through his teeth.

"Relax, I thought you liked Cody" Blaine said.

"Yeah, not for her, I thought David was a much better fit".

"I kinda thought David was a little too dry for her" Blaine said honestly.

"Ugh" Kurt said walking away from Blaine, who just laughed for a little bit, before chasing down his boyfriend.

Mercedes finally found Cody's car parked at the end of a long line of cars in the driveway. She slid into his passenger seat, and ignored the sly grin plastered on Cody's face.

"Just drive" she said causing Cody to chuckle. Mercedes fiddled with the radio until she found a song she could tolerate.

"So what's this surprise you had in mind", she finally turns to look at him.

"It's to late for the surprise now, so I had to improvise", he said winking. Mercedes looked at the clock and realized it was midnight.

"Shit it's late, don't you have a curfew"?

"Nah" Cody said smiling again. He pulled into a McDonalds parking lot and went straight to the 24 hour drive through.

"What the hell" Mercedes said, although she had an amused smile on her face.

"Two McFlurries please" Cody yells into speaker, before driving up to the next window.

"I was going to take you to Columbus, to a performance of Dream Girls, and this is all I could think of at this hour", he said shrugging handing her, her milkshake. He pulled into an empty spot in the back of the restaurant. Mercedes looked surprised.

"Why would you do that"?

"Because Kurt may have mentioned it was you favorite musical, and because if I haven't made it obvious enough, I really, really like you Mercedes". Mercedes put her milkshake down in the cup holder in front of her. She leaned in slowly, looking directly into Cody's eyes before grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss.

…..

"I had a really good time tonight Santana", Jordan said leaning against the front of the movie theatre.

"The movie sucked", Santana said laughing, much more easy going and relaxed now.

"The company wasn't so bad", Jordan said reaching out to grab Santana's hand. Jordan tugged on Santana's hand a little, dragging her closer to Jordan. Jordan leaned in closer to Santana, she could feel her hot breath on her face. Jordan leaned in a little closer, slightly parting her lips, and Santana shifted back, letting go of Jordan's hand in the process.

"This is to much for one night" Santana said.

"A goodnight kiss?" Jordan said, sounding hurt and confused.

"This was my first date as a lesbian, and I just, this is to much", Jordan looked surprised.

"This is your first-"

"I have to gay, GO I have to go, I have a curfew. Goodnight" Santana said before fleeing the scene. She jumped in her car and pulled out of the parking lot really fast, she drove for a while, but then pulled into an empty parking lot. Once she was parked she slammed her hands down loudly on the steering wheel. She hated herself right now, what happened to the smooth talking, over confident Santana she used to be, when did her being a lesbian turn her into a coward? She sighed loudly. She had a great time with Jordan; she made fun of the terrible acting in the movie with her, and the couples that were sitting in front of them. Jordan was easy going, she could see herself getting along great with her. But she screwed things up majorly. Jordan was obviously an experienced lesbian, she wasn't going to waste her time with silly, scared Santana.

….

Cody pulled up in front of Mercedes house two hours later. They had spent the majority of the time kissing, talking, and lots more kissing. Cody had one arm wrapped around Mercedes as she leaned into his shoulder.

"You're home" he said looking down and smiling at her. She looked out the window.

"Shit Kurt was supposed to get his car when he dropped me off, I hope my parents don't notice" she said smiling. She leaned in to kiss Cody one more time before unbuckling her seatbelt.

"I can't wait to do that whenever I want" Cody said smiling, Mercedes' face tensed.

"What"?

"You know, in school, during rehearsal, just because I can".

"I figured we were going to keep this on the down low" Mercedes said gently.

"Why would I do that when I can show you off?" he said grinning.

"You don't want to get caught up in Glee drama, trust me it's better that way", Mercedes reassured him.

"Is that what Sam's excuse was? Mercedes I want to be with you, I'm not ashamed of you, or whatever you think, I don't need to hide you".

"I don't know if I'm ready for that" she said quietly.

"Why the hell not"?

"Look Cody it's just, not a big deal, we don't have to tell everyone".

"I'm not hiding this" Cody said sternly.

"I had a really good night Cody, I hope you'll reconsider", she said gently before slipping out of the car. Cody made sure Mercedes was safely in her house before he drove away. He didn't understand why Mercedes wanted to be so secretive about these things, either Sam really screwed her up, or she had other issues he hadn't discovered yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:Caught in the Act

Lana Anderson walked up the path towards her house, her overnight bag in hand. She followed her husband into their home, watching as he climbed the stairs, going directly to bed. She was upset that their visit was cut short due to her husband's migraine, and that she had to wake up so early to drive home, but she understood how sick they made her husband. She left her bag downstairs, and went off to go wake her son up and let him know they were home. When she arrived in her son's doorway, she wasn't expecting to find two boys in her son's bed. She paused for a moment to take in the scene. Both boys were lying on their stomachs, her son's arm draped around the other boy's waist. To her relief, both boys were fully clothed. She cleared her throat, hoping to wake them up, but no one moved.

"Good morning boys" she said. Blaine immediately lifted his head up, a confused look on his face.

"Mom" he said as he sat up, the movement waking up Kurt.

"What-Oh-Mrs. Anderson" Kurt said immediately sitting up as well.

"Your home early" Blaine stated.

"Your dad has a migraine. Kurt does your father know you're here"? Kurt doesn't respond and looks down at the blanket.

"That's what I thought. It's probably time for you to go home now" Lana said nicely. Kurt nodded getting up from the bed.

"I'm just gonna-yeah" he says while motioning towards the bathroom. Lana watches as her son got up and searched for a pair of jeans to put on.

"I drove him here", Blaine explains, Lana nods her head. She didn't know how to handle this, did the fact that her son was in bed with another boy make her uncomfortable, yes. But there were many times she found her eldest son in bed with a girl, and he got away with a slap on the wrist. She couldn't penalize Blaine for his sexuality.

"Blaine when you get home we should probably talk about this" Lana said, Blaine responded by nodding his head.

"To be clear, it has nothing to do with Kurt, I just think you need a reminder of the rules. But it's best to keep this from your father", Blaine agrees, but she can't help notice the sad expression on his face. She left the room to give the boys some privacy, but when she hears Kurt leave the bathroom, she can't help but eavesdrop.

"Are you in trouble?" she heard Kurt ask.

"Maybe, my brother was usually able to get out of it, so we'll see. She told me not to tell my dad".

"Probably because of his migraine".

She hears Blaine's harsh laugh. "Sure, that's the only reason".

"Blaine don't jump to any conclusions until she talks to you".

"You saw them after Sectionals. My dad was extremely uncomfortable when I introduced you as my boyfriend, and my mom just went along with it, acting like nothing happened after that".

"I'm just saying, I was and sometimes still am the first person to jump down my father and Finn's throat when I think they are going to make a rude comment, and they usually aren't, I always assume the worst in people, and I don't want to see you get like that. Let's go get some breakfast so you can cool off".

"Fine".

Lana took that as her cue to leave, she had a lot of thinking to do.

…

"This was a good idea", Blaine says taking a slow bite of his bagel. Kurt smiles as a little bit of butter dribbles down Blaine's chin.

"Of course it is, I thought of it", he says playfully. Kurt was just about to ask Blaine about how he was feeling when to his surprise Santana walked though the door.

"Santana?" Kurt said questioning, causing Blaine to turn around. She blushes a little when she sees them, which is odd behavior Kurt thinks.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asks when she makes her way to their table.

"Oh, just needed a caffeine fix" she says looking around the room.

"Looking for someone?" Blaine says teasingly.

"What no, of course not" she says all to quickly, making Kurt and Blaine both raise their eyes.

"That was convincing" Blaine says sarcastically.

"Well I mean, you haven't happened to see the red headed Barista have you"?

"No, why, are you going to take her up on her offer?" Kurt says playfully. When Santana avoids eye contact Kurt squeals.

"You already did, didn't you?" Kurt adds. Santana sits down on the empty chair.

"Hypothetically, if I went on a date with her last night, and I didn't kiss her, and I ran off, do you think she would hate me"?

"I need more details" Blaine says.

"Well, let's say we did go out on a date, and the night was fine, but then at the end she tried to kiss me, and maybe that would freak me out a little, so I would admit I was new to the whole Lebanese thing and then probably drive away in my car without explanation. Enough details"?

"Hypothetically, I think you need to talk to her" Kurt says bluntly, Santana looks down at the table.

"I can't believe I chickened out" she said quietly. Kurt softened up when he notices how vulnerable Santana was being.

"Hey, I'm sure she understands how scary and confusing this is for you, you just need to talk to her, we've all been there done that" Blaine reassures her.

"Speak of the devil" Kurt says. Santana makes a face thinking Kurt was directing that comment towards her, but notices a patch of red hair coming out from the employee door, dishrag in hand. Santana immediately got up from the table and made her way to Jordan.

"Hey" she says, causing Jordan to turn around, a surprised but annoyed look on he face.

"Oh hey" Jordan says unenthusiastically, turning back to wipe down a table.

"Look I'm really sorry about last night. Long story short, this whole me being a lesbian thing is a new development for me, and last night was my first real date so to speak".

"I got that last night", Jordan says without looking up from the now spotless table.

"I was hoping we could talk, do you have a break"?

"I'm not sure when my lunch break is, it could not be for a couple of hours".

"I can stay here and wait then". Jordan finally looks up and meets Santana gaze, she smiles slightly.

"If you happen to still be here during my lunch break, then I'll have no choice but to sit with you".

…..

"Hey honey how was Mercedes'" Carole asks from the kitchen when she hears Kurt enter the house.

"Uh- It was same old same" Kurt says, hoping he was convincing.

"That's good. Listen your father is at the shop for an emergency, and Sam, from your glee club is downstairs with Finn".

"Sam? Sam Edwards"?

"Yeah apparently Finn forgot to mention he invited him to stay the night he arrived this morning. The boys are all coming tonight with Rachel, so I'm just going to order a bunch of pizzas so Blaine is more than welcome to come. And I told Finn to extend the invitation to the girls, so Rachel wouldn't be bored. So can you make sure he does that"?

"Uhh sure".

"Great, can you bring these down while you do that" she holds out two cups of ice tea. Kurt takes them from her hands and turns back towards whatever she had been cleaning. Kurt makes his way down to the basement where he can hear the sounds of video games already. He knocks on the door, a habit he now has ever since he accidently walked in on Rachel and Finn. Sam and Finn both turn around when they hear the knocking.

"Oh hey dude thanks" Finn says pausing their game and grabbing the glasses from Kurt's hands.

"Hey" Sam says smiling. Kurt feels guilty. On one hand he hates Sam for what he did to Mercedes, but on the other hand he still see's the sad and scared boy he had helped through a tough time last year,

"Hey Sam, how's your new school?" Kurt asks cheerfully.

"It's alright. I really miss you guys, with football being over and stuff, I mean I still have show choir rehearsal, but it really just makes me miss you all even more".

"Well we miss you dude. Speaking of which, my mom told me to invite people over, since Rachel and you will probably be really bored with all the guys, so I just sent out a mass text to all New Directions people, well except the newbies", Finn says, resuming play on the game.

"Whose coming so far" Kurt inquires.

"Uh, Tina said yes, but I'm pretty sure only because Mike is coming. Britney first asked who Sam was, and then when I reminded her she said something about a Lord Tubbington needing a bath, but maybe after. Artie said hell yeah of course. Quinn made up an excuse to not have to stay, but she said she would drop by to say hi, Santana said she may have plans and she'll let me know, and Lauren and Mercedes haven't answered, but Puck said he thinks Lauren won't want to come, apparently they are losing steam".

"About time" Sam chuckles.

"I figured you could call Mercedes and Blaine" Finn adds. Kurt see's Sam wince at Mercedes' name.

"Sure I'll give her a call".

"Oh and speaking of Mercedes. Sam says Mercedes told him that she's dating Cody, but that's not true right, I mean they don't act like a couple or anything." Finn says, Sam turns around and looks hopefully at Kurt.

"I honestly don't know, she likes to keep those things a secret".

"Yeah apparently" Finn says shooting Sam a glance, who just rolls his eyes.

"Well I'm going to go call Mercedes".

"Sweet thanks dude".

….

Santana flipped trough the same vogue magazine for the fifth time when Jordan finally sat down at the table with her. Santana sighed a sigh of relief, which made Jordan chuckle.

"So, how long have you been out?" Jordan asks, cutting straight to the chase.

"I'm not really out. I haven't told my parents, some friends know, some assume so, but I guess since the middle of the school year last year. You"?

"I think I've known since middle school, but officially since freshman year when I had my first girlfriend". Santana nodded her head; she definitely had tons more experience than Santana.

"I take it from last night you've never dated a girl?" Jordan questions sweetly.

"I umm. I had a fling, so to speak with my best friend, but I never really thought of it as dating".

"Was she a lesbian"?

"Well, she's just Britney, you'd have to meet her to understand. But I developed really strong feelings for, hence me realizing I'm a lesbian". Jordan nodded understandingly.

"I get it, it's hard to get used to all this. I like you Santana, you're hilarious, honest, gorgeous, and caring. I'm fine with taking things really slow". Santana blushed at the compliments.

"Thank you" she said sincerely.

"What are you doing Wednesday after school"?

"I have glee rehearsal".

"You should come here after". Santana raised her eyebrow playfully.

"I happen to know your two adorable gay friends come here, and I happen to work. And if you were to show up with them, I could save my break for then, and we could all get to know each other, no pressure". Santana smiled.

"Sounds like a plan".

…..

Blaine walked into his house throwing his car keys in the bowl by the entrance. He made his way to the kitchen, and wasn't surprised to find his mom waiting for him.

"Dad still asleep"? Lana nodded motioning for Blaine to come join her. He sat tentatively.

"So it looks like things are going well with Kurt".

"Is that really what you want to talk about"? Lana winces at her son's tone.

"Blaine. I'm sorry if you're under the impression that I don't have any interest in your relationship. I want you to be happy, and I'm happy that Kurt makes you really happy. Did I like finding him in your bed this morning, no, but I'm sure Mr. Hummel would have felt the same way". Blaine chuckles knowing that was true.

"My best friend in college was gay. Gary. He was a great, great man, and the best friend I ever had. Your father, like any stereotypical man of our generation, wasn't as accepting of Gary's sexuality, and didn't hide that from him. I ended up ending our friendship for the pure fact that I didn't want your father to make my best friend feel miserable anymore. I know it seems like your dad is disappointed in you, but that's not the case, because I've witnessed him first hand go on and on about how amazing you are. Your father isn't the same man he was back in the day, he is much, much more accepting now, and I know you don't see it, but I do. When you told us you were gay, your father didn't yell, didn't say anything, he accepted it, but needed time to adjust. And that's the same thing with you having a boyfriend. He just needs time to adjust, and I think he'll be much more comfortable with it. In fact, I want you to invite Kurt over for dinner". Blaine widens his eyes at his mother. "Your brother is coming home next weekend, and I know he has been dying to meet Kurt, I want to get to know him better, and your dad does too".

"Mom I appreciate everything you just said, I really do, but I don't want dad to make Kurt feel like garbage".

"You know he wouldn't do that", she insists.

"I'll think about it", he says calmly. Lana get's up from her chair and kisses him on the head before leaving the kitchen, leaving Blaine alone with the many, many thoughts he now had.

…

Mercedes was trying to work on he French homework, but couldn't concentrate on anything, She smiled when her phone started to ring, loving any distraction, she groans a little when sees it's Kurt.

"Hey", she says into the speaker.

"Hey, sorry about not getting my car till this morning, I hope your parents weren't pissed".

"I got home so late they didn't even notice, or they didn't care to notice. How was the rest of the party"?

"Alright, uneventful, David was upset to hear you left, he told me to offer you his number but from the sounds of your evening your not going to want it".

"I don't want to talk about that".

"What happened"?

"Cody like really likes me Kurt".

"And you're surprised"?

"Yeah, I really thought we were friends".

"You don't give yourself enough credit, boy can't keep his eyes off of you. What's the problem with him liking you?"

"Nothing, well he wants to like go public".

"And"?

"And I don't want to".

"Why"?

"Because people are going to make fun of him, and he's going to dump me, and break my heart".

"Mercedes, no one is going to make fun of him, people are going to envy him, because he has the balls to get with a girl as fierce as you".

"I don't think so".

"Mercedes please, I thought you were the most confident person I knew".

"Can we change the subject".

"Fine, Finn wants to know if you got his text".

"Oh right, the thing about Sam? Who else is going?"

"All the guys, Rachel, Blaine, Britney, Tina, maybe Santana".

"So basically everyone".

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, everyone will understand".

"No, I'll go, it will be a nice distraction".

"Even if Sam's there?" Mercedes gulped.

"Even if Sam's there", she insists.

"Alright so I guess I'll see you later.

…..

Carole had gone all out for the last minute New Directions gathering. She had multiple bags of chips dispersed around the house, tons of pizza, soda and ice cream. Currently Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie and Finn were gathered around the TV in the living room, playing some racing game. Rachel, Tina and Kurt were sitting on the couch behind them discussing the new issue of Vogue, and Brittney was in the kitchen telling Burt about her book report on heart attacks, which Burt and Carole were finding amusing to say the least. The doorbell rang and Kurt leaped off the couch and straight to the door. He grinned widely when he opened it and revealed Blaine.

"Thank God you are here, I was dying in there" Kurt says pulling his boyfriend into the house and kissing him quickly.

"I'm just glad to be out of my house". Blaine says honestly.

"I take it went not so good with your mother"?

"Uh, no it went alright I guess, can we talk about it later?" Kurt nods his head sympathetically and leads his boyfriend to the living room.

"Hey everyone" Blaine says scooping a handful of chips out of a bag and shoving them down his throat.

"Hey Blaine come play", Sam says motioning to an empty controller next to him. Blaine looks at Kurt hopefully, who rolls his eyes.

"Fine but not for to long please", Kurt says begging; Blaine just smiles kissing Kurt on the cheek before running off to join the boys. The doorbell rings again.

"I'll get it" Kurt says in a bored voice. He answers the door and groans slightly when he sees Quinn and Santana.

"My two favorite people" Kurt says sarcastically.

"I dragged Barbie with me, I can't believe she thought she would get out of this".

"Well I'm sure Sam will appreciate both his ex's attending", both girls rolled their eyes, Quinn stormed off to the living room, but Santana stayed behind.

"I need to talk to you and the hobbit".

"Santana you realize Blaine considers you a friend, I don't think he would appreciate to hear the names you call him behind his back".

"Who says I only use them behind his back?" Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Blaine is playing video games right now, what can I help you with"?

"What are you doing Wednesday after glee, don't answer that I already know".

"Oh do you"?

"Yeah you guys are like two of the most predictable people I have ever met, you're going to Lima Bean, and I would like to join you".

"Why?" Kurt asks horrified. Just then the door opens and Mercedes walks though, she sees the two people in front of her and raises her eye brows.

"Sorry, I'm used to letting myself in".

"Of course, you don't know how happy I am to see you, everyone's in the living room". Mercedes eyes her two friends suspiciously before leaving them behind. Santana now lowers her voice to a growling whisper.

"Look, I talked to Jordan and we want to take things slow, and she thought it would be a good idea if we joined you guys so it would be a friendly environment".

"Like a double date", Kurt says teasingly.

"Friendly hang. And look-"

"You have more demands"?

"Just one. She thinks I'm sweet and caring", Kurt laughs. "So if you could not tell stories about me, or act bitchy towards me, I'd really appreciate this".

"Stop calling Blaine a hobbit and we have a deal". Santana smirks.

"Fine", she saunters away. When they enter the living room the games were off, and everyone was sitting in a circle, diving into to pizzas.

"There you are I was starting to worry Santana really did have razor blades in her hair" Blaine says from his spot from the floor.

"Oh I do" she says grabbing a slice of pizza and slipping into an empty spot next to Sam.

"Hey Trouty Mouth"

"Oh Santana how I have missed you". Kurt grabs a plain slice and sits next to Blaine. He takes a napkin and wipes all the grease off from the top.

"I've never seen you eat pizza before" Blaine announces.

"I eat pizza sometimes".

"When was the last time you had pizza"? Kurt thinks for a minute, and frowns slightly.

"The night you announced that you were in love with someone else during Warbler rehearsal" Kurt says smugly, causing a couple of people to chuckle.

"Really dude, I thought you were always in love with him" Puck says confused.

"Not quite" Blaine admits sadly.

"Anyway" Rachel says noticing the tension. "Mercedes, how was the gentleman that Blaine and Kurt introduced you to?" she asks innocently. Mercedes shoots Rachel a horrified look, and glances towards Sam who is looking a little to closely at his slice of pizza.

"He was nice" Mercedes says.

"Are you going to see him again"?

"Maybe", she says, looking to Kurt for help.

"Kurt and Blaine why haven't you offered to set me up with one of your friends?" Britney asks innocently.

"Um, we can if you'd like" Kurt says awkwardly. Blaine shoots him a 'who the hell would we set her up with look' that Kurt nearly shrugs at.

"No it's ok, dolphins aren't my type".

"You should help a fellow glee clubber out, I need a prom date so I can run for Queen" Quinn says seriously.

"Actually Blaine and me were thinking of running, since I won last year and all" Kurt says, trying to hide the laughter from his voice.

"What?" Quinn says horrified.

"Just kidding. Actually Quinn, I have a couple of options for you".

"I really don't feel comfortable with you pimping out my friends" Blaine says seriously. Everyone just responds with laughter.

…..

The party is starting to wind down. Santana, Quinn, and Britney left shortly after they consumed their free food, Tina and Mike had to leave for curfew, and Artie's dad picked him up when he got tired. Puck and Finn were currently in a heated round of Mario Party, and Blaine, Kurt and Rachel were currently involved in a fantasy chain of their New York escapades for next year, and Mercedes was just walking out of the bathroom, getting ready to leave when she collided into Sam, who was obviously waiting for her.

"Sorry" they both say at the same time, giggling after.

"How are you?" she asks.

"I'm all right, it get's easier everyday".

"How are you? What happened to you and Cody, why did Kurt set you up with someone else"?

"Cody and me were keeping it on the DL, but I think that's over now" she says honestly.

"Look Mercedes I wanted to talk to you about that. I wanted to apologize to you about making you hide everything. I was really insecure with being the new kid, and I was stupid. But I realize now that I was dumb, and should have been proud to be with you. And if this Cody character is dumb like me, well then he doesn't deserve you". Mercedes looks up at Sam and smiles.

"Thanks Sam, that means a lot". They hug briefly, before separating ways.

…

Rachel and Mercedes were long gone, and Puck Finn and Sam were falling asleep downstairs. Blaine and Kurt had snuck up to his room, where Blaine was currently laying down, resting his head in Kurt's lap while he played with Blaine's curls.

"So what happened with your mom"?

"Long story short, my mom told me that although I don't see it, my dad is trying, even if I don't see it. And then she invited you to dinner next weekend cuz my brother is coming home and she wants the family to get to know you". Kurt stopped stroking Blaine's hair.

"Oh. Well do you want me to"?

"Of course I do. I'm just afraid my dad is going to say something".

"So I won't give him a reason to". Blaine sits up and gives Kurt a confused expression.

"We won't touch, or look at each other, I'll talk about fixing cars and stuff, and I'll dress boring".

"Dress boring"?

"You know like you" Kurt says obviously.

"I dress boring? I thought I was a fine dresser " Blaine says hurt.

"You're not as bad as Finn and Puck", Kurt reassures him.

"I don't want you to have to hide yourself" Blaine says seriously.

"I wouldn't be hiding myself, I mean all of the things are true besides me being a boring dresser, and I can deal with a cardigan for a night" Kurt says, causing Blaine to chuckle.

"I love you" Blaine says leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turns his head so he facing Blaine. He leans in, crashing his lips into Blaine's. After a couple of seconds, Blaine starts to push Kurt backwards so he is lying down, and moved to straddle him.

"Blaine it's getting late" Burt's voice came from the doorway. Blaine immediately sits up his face turning bright red, Kurt sits up to, but doesn't seen to be as fazed by Burt's presence.

"Dad can't he spend the night"?

"Where is he going to sleep? The living room couch is taken".

"He can sleep here" Kurt says sweetly.

"Sorry kiddo, not happening" Burt says. Blaine get's off the bed and kisses Kurt on the head.

"Night" he says before following Burt down the stairs. Burt watches him put his shoes and jacket on, making sure he wasn't going to try and sneak upstairs again.

"Did you have fun?" Burt asks.

"Oh yeah, it was really nice of you to have everyone over".

"That was all Carole. But I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy yourselves. You're an eclectic bunch, but you guys have something special, Kurt's lucky to have everyone, you're lucky".

"Thanks sir" Blaine says smiling.

"Night Blaine" Burt says, opening the door.

"Night" he says before walking towards his car.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Meet the Parents, Meet the Friends.

Rachel was telling Mercedes some of her Regionals ideas when Blaine rushed into the choir room and took the seat next to them.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked doing a quick look through of the room.

"He had to stay behind in French for something" Mercedes said off handily.

"Good. So as you know Valentines Day is Saturday, and I have a really good idea for what I'm going to do for Kurt but I'll need your help. Since Kurt thought it was a good idea to serenade someone for Valentine's Day last year, I'm going to do that, but I need help picking out the location. I was thinking maybe in the lunch room, or the Lima Bean, I dunno what do you girls think"? Both girls looked at each other uncomfortably before Mercedes spoke up.

"Listen Romeo, you can not serenade Kurt for Valentines Day".

"Why not last year he thought-".

"He thought it was a good idea because he thought you were going to sing to him. All serenading him is going to do is remind him of last year, and not to mention how unoriginal it is since he's already seen you do it once" Rachel said sternly.

"Then what am I supposed to get him?" Blaine said hopelessly.

"I'm sure he'll love whatever you do" Rachel said patting him on the knee.

"But you just said-".

"Besides a public serenade" Mercedes said bluntly. Blaine bit his lip, so lost in thought for what to get Kurt that he didn't even notice Kurt walk in and sit next to him.

"Earth to Blaine" Kurt said waving his hand in front of Blaine's face. Blaine turned and faced Kurt smiling.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Kurt asked rubbing Blaine's head for emphasis.

"Just missing you" Blaine lied. He was really screwed.

…

Mercedes got up, hoping to make a beeline straight to Cody when Kurt called her.

"You still coming to the mall with Rachel and me for-" he guides his eyes in Blaine's direction.

"Yeah I'll meet you at the car", Kurt notices Cody lingering and pulls Rachel and Blaine out of the choir room.

"Hey" Mercedes said quietly when she steps up closer to Cody.

"Are you sure it's ok to address me in public, wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong idea" he says bitterly, turning to grab his bag from under his chair. She grabs his shoulder and turns him back around to face her.

"I thought a lot about what you said, and you're right I have nothing to be afraid of".

"I was?", Cody says surprised but amused.

"We like each other there is no reason to hide it", Mercedes said honestly. Cody grabs Mercedes hand and looks down at their intertwined fingers.

"Does that mean I can do this tomorrow in the hallway?" his eyes sparkle.

"Hold up there, you haven't even taken me out on a proper date yet, McDonalds parking lot does not count. I'll see what you got on Valentines day, and we'll take it from there", she winks and squeezes his hand before letting go and walking out of the room.

….

"Santana", Britney calls out. Santana turns around from her car and locks eyes with Britney.

"Hey Brit" Santana says cheerfully. Britney skipped up to Santana a huge smile plastered on her face.

"So I was thinking Saturday, since we both don't have anyone, we could hang out so we don't have to be alone on Valentines Day. We could go to Breadsticks or watch a movie", Britney smiles hopefully. Santana frowns. Although she had no plans yet, she was hoping Jordan would want to do something, considering Wednesday goes to well.

"I'm sorry Brit, but I have plans" she said truly sorry.

"You do? Are you seeing someone? Why didn't you tell me?" Britney seemed genuinely hurt.

"There is someone I'm interested in, and I didn't mention it because of you know, well everything". Britney frowns.

"Well I'm happy for you" she says. Santana smiles.

"Thanks Brit", she says before getting into her car. Britney frowned; she didn't want to spend Valentines Day alone. She saw Quinn from across the parking lot, and called her name out. Quinn scowled, but waited for Britney to make her way over.

"Can I help you", she said impatiently, which confused Britney, because she thought they were friends again.

"Yeah. I was thinking we could hang out on Saturday, since we are both single". Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm perfectly ok with being single, I'm above Ohio boys, and once I go away to school I don't think I will be single much longer", she says smiling at the thought.

"Ok, but unless you leave for school tomorrow, you'll still be single Saturday". Quinn sighed, Brittney's comment would normally be taken as sarcasm, but Quinn knew that was Brittney's rationale thinking.

"Sorry Brit, but I already said I'd babysit, Valentines Day is one of the biggest money makers for single people. Why don't you ask Artie?" she said pointing over to where Artie was waiting for his father to pick him up.

"Good idea thanks Quinn" Britney said before skipping over to him. Quinn shook her head at her silly friend.

"Artie hey" she exclaimed. Artie looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Hi…"

"Want to go out with me Saturday"?

"Valentines day? Really Britney? I'm not just a stand by you can use so you're not lonely on Valentines Day. I'll have you know that Mike and Tina have introduced me to a member of the Asian community who I am taking out on Saturday" he crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"I hope you have a fun" she said sincerely, as Artie rolled to his fathers car. She didn't understand why everyone was getting so mad at her, she just wanted to spend the Holiday with the people she loved, like you were supposed to.

…

"So you have no clue what you're getting Blaine?" Mercedes asked as she walked alongside Rachel and Kurt through the mall.

"No, and this coming from an expert shopper" Kurt said horrified.

"Relax I'm sure we will find something" Rachel said looping her arm though his.

"What are you getting Finn?" Mercedes asked.

"A coupon to be serenaded by me of course. I narrowed down three songs that I think-".

"You're singing to him as his gift? Like he can't just hear you sing during rehearsal" Mercedes said.

"He loves when I sing to him".

"Don't you think you should do something, I don't know special for him?" Kurt asked.

"This coming from the guy who doesn't have a clue on what to get his boyfriend" Rachel said.

"Well you obviously don't know either" Kurt shot back.

"And this is why I'm so glad I'm single" Mercedes said laughing.

"Not for long" Kurt said smirking.

Two hours later, the group was sitting in the food court; Mercedes chowing down on a giant pretzel. Rachel had decided to make Finn a female football player build a bear, a tacky and totally Rachel present in Kurt's opinion. The only thing Kurt had was an ugly green sweater he bought for dinner with Blaine's parents. He was starting to consider giving Blaine the sweater as a gift, he was that desperate.

"Want to go look at the jewelry store?" Mercedes asked. Mercedes loved making her own jewelry, and loved getting her inspiration from expensive stores she couldn't afford. Kurt and Rachel both nodded, and walked over, beginning to ogle the gold and diamonds in the displays.

Kurt was looking at male watches, uninterested when a glint of silver caught his eye. It was the simplest male bracelet he had ever seen, and totally Blaine. He smiled at the thought of Blaine wearing it around his wrist.

"Can I see that?" Kurt asked the annoying saleswoman that had been following him around.

"Sure" she said taking it out of the display and carefully placing it on the counter.

"You know it's common to treat yourself to a gift on Valentine's Day, single people do it all the time" she said smiling.

"Well you must enjoy the employee discount then" Kurt said in his signature bitch tone, making the woman back off. Mercedes looked over his shoulder to see what had caught his eye.

"Nice but expensive", Mercedes noted.

"It's perfect" Kurt said breathlessly. "And he spoils me so much, he deserves the splurge",

"Every time he wears it he'll think of you" Rachel said smiling.

"I'll take it".

….

Mr. Shue was busy grading exams when he heard the knock at his door. He smiled when he saw Britney standing in his doorway.

"Hey Britney come in, what can I do for you"?

Britney slowly sat down in the chair, this was the last single person she knew, that she would actually want to spend Valentines Day with, if Mr. Shue said no, she would officially be alone, and she was nervous.

"What are you doing Saturday?" she asks with a smile. Mr. Shue let's out a nervous laugh.

"Uh, are you working for the Muckraker again or something, because if you remember that caused a lot of problems last year".

"Oh no, someone reported my youtube channel, so I gave up on my Journalism dream", she said matter of factly.

"Ok, then I'm confused", Mr. Shue said, scrunching up his face.

"Santana told me you were divorced, which means you are destined to be pathetic and alone for the rest of your life" Mr. Shue goes to speak but Britney continues speaking. "And since I'm alone and pathetic too, I thought we could spend Valentines Day together, so we don't have to be alone", she smiles brightly, Mr. Shue on the other hand is turning bright red.

"Uh Britney I can't because I'm your teacher and that's illegal".

"Oh you're sick? I make really good chicken noodle soup from a can". Mr. Shue lets out a strained breath.

"Britney, it's highly inappropriate to ask your teacher out on date" he said seriously.

"Whatever" Britney said rushing out of his office. She felt her eyes brimming with tears when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to see a concerned Blaine.

"Britney what's wrong"?

"Nothing. But I was wondering, are you and Kurt going to do that fun party at Breadsticks like last year where you and a bunch of robots sang for Valentines Day"? Blaine pursued his lips.

"Sorry Britney but Kurt and me actually have plans". She frowned.

"Everyone does except for me".

"Are you sure did you ask-".

"I asked Santana, Quinn, Artie, and Mr. Shue they all said no".

"You asked Mr. Shue out? Oh Britney you really want a date don't you, asking a teacher is rock bottom". Britney puckered her lip out slightly.

"I've never been alone on Valentines Day. Last year I was with Artie and all of you, and the years before that I had Santana". Blaine ran a hand through his hair, a conflicted look on his face.

…..

"I can't believe you are setting Jeff up with Britney for Valentines Day" Kurt said amused making his way towards the Lima Bean where he knew Santana was waiting for them.

"Kurt, she asked Mr. Shue out, I was afraid she would be so desperate she would ask that creepy janitor, and he would probably say yes. And besides Jeff is single so at least he won't be alone. And I explained to Britney it wasn't a date, just two single people enjoying each other's company. Jeff is pretty excited, I've told him many a story about her".

"When this explodes in your face, I was not involved with this", Kurt says walking up to where Santana was standing arms crossed in front of the Lima Bean.

"Ready?", Blaine asked nicely.

"Yeah, just remember I'm not a bitch".

"You're going to have a harder time remembering that then I am" Kurt says with a smirk.

"And the snarky comments end here" Blaine said to Kurt opening the door for them. The Lima Bean was relatively empty, and they could see Jordan behind the counter beaming at them.

"John I want to take my break now" she screamed towards the back. Kurt, Blaine and Santana stepped up to her.

"What can I get for you?" she asked. Both Kurt and Blaine went to order but Kurt beat him to the punch.

"Nonfat Mocha and a Medium Drip please" he said pulling out his wallet. She came back handing over the drinks.

"It's my turn to pay" Blaine whined.

"Please Blaine we stopped playing that game a long time ago", Kurt said.

"In that case we'll have a Cupid Cookie" Blaine said smiling; Kurt rolled his eyes at his adorable boyfriend. Once the boys had paid they made their way towards a table, Blaine pausing to whisper something in Santana's ear quickly.

"You should order her a drink" he said winking, moving forward and taking Kurt's hand free hand in his.

Santana stepped up to the register, flushing at Jordan's sly smile.

"Hi what can I get for you?" Jordan said in a much more seductive tone than she had with the boys.

"I'll have medium drip, and whatever you want " Santana said trying to make that sound as casual as possible, but was really freaking out inside.

"Coming right up" Jordan said before going to make drinks.

"John my break" she screamed again before handing over Santana's order and taking her money.

"I'll be right over" she assured Santana before she went to join her friends at their table. As promised, Jordan sat down at the table next to Santana only a couple minutes later. Santana pushed Jordan's drink over to her and smiled.

"So, this is really creepy of me, but I've been watching you guys for a while, and I've always wondered, how long have you two been actually dating?" Jordan directed to Blaine and Kurt, both smiled sheepishly.

"Since March" Blaine answered.

"Really I thought you guys had been together longer. Oh and what was with the uniforms? I thought you guys went to a fancy private school, which you obviously don't, are you guys into role play or something, cuz that's really hot" Jordan said. Both boys were surprised how confident Jordan seemed to be about her questions.

"We both went to Dalton, him temporarily. I transferred out this year", Blaine said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Cute" she said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Wow this is really good who made this?" she asked sarcastically, and Santana decided right then and there that this girl was perfect for her. Conversation seemed to flow naturally between all of them, and Santana was starting to feel more and more comfortable.

"What's everyone's plans for Valentines day"? Jordan asked.

"He won't tell me" Kurt said, with a hint of anger in a voice.

"Hey, don't be mad at me cuz I want to do Valentine's Day right this year" Blaine said nudging him playfully.

"What happened last year?" Jordan asked causing Blaine to turn beat red, and Santana and Kurt to giggle.

"He serenaded a Gap employee and got him fired" Santana said, the biggest grin on her face.

"Does everyone know about that?" Blaine said putting his head down on the table.

"I was upset" Kurt said his voice teetering off a little; Blaine noticed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well don't worry because I have this in the bag, there will be no firing of anyone this year" Blaine assured him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked winking at Santana.

"Oh my friends are having their annual "Bloody Valentine" marathon of our favorite horror movies" Jordan said nonchalantly.

"Sounds charming" Kurt said sarcastically.

"It's a blast I'd invite you all but it seems you're all busy" Santana bites her lips.

"Santana is free, she was just telling me that" Kurt said, and she kicked him under the table. Jordan turns to Santana.

"You're more then welcome to come", Jordan said.

"I'd love to" Santana says all to quickly. Jordan looks a little nervous, which puts Santana off a little.

"Well my break is over, we should do this again, Santana I'll call you about Saturday" she said before rushing back behind the counter where her boss was giving her a dirty look.

"You're welcome" Kurt says with a smile.

….

It's the night before Valentine's Day and Kurt is standing at the Anderson's front door, wearing the ugliest sweater in the universe, and shaking in his boring penny loafers. He is too afraid to ring the bell. He knows no matter what Blaine will love him, but Kurt has a sick obsession with gaining his parent's approval, besides the fact that they were the love of his life's parents, but he knows how important it is to Blaine, no matter how much he denies it He rings the bell with a shaking finger, and the door immediately flies open, Blaine standing at the other side.

"Hey" he said, a nervous smile on his face. Blaine observed Kurt's outfit and tries his best not to laugh.

"That must be killing you" Blaine said his laughter escaping.

"The things I do for love" Kurt says. Blaine kisses Kurt chastely before ushering him inside.

"My dad and brother are in the living room" Blaine said leading Kurt to the kitchen, where his mom was cooking.

"Kurt" she said smiling, "So glad you could make it".

"Thank you for inviting me. You're house is as lovely as ever, can I help you with anything?" he said.

"No, no you're the guest of honor, you can just go wait with the rest of the boys" she said, which Blaine had been afraid of. But Blaine obliged his mother's request and brought Kurt into the living room. His brother and father were sitting on the couch watching some ESPN classic game that would bore Kurt to tears.

"We can go to my room" Blaine whispers slightly panicked, but Kurt shakes his head and walks into the room, the men draw their attention away from the game.

"You must be Kurt" the younger man, who Kurt assumed was Blaine's older brother Daniel said getting up from the couch to shake Kurt's hand. He looks a lot like Blaine, except he was blessed with height, and wears his hair longer, which surprises Kurt, since he knows Daniel is in a Frat, and goes to Dartmouth. "Nice to finally meet you, Blaine doesn't shut up about you, even before the two of you go together" Daniel adds, earning him a glare from his brother.

"Dad you remember Kurt" Blaine said, noticing his father silently observe the introduction.

"Hello again" he says before returning to his game. Daniel shrugs at Blaine.

"Do you like football" he asks Kurt as him and Blaine take a seat on the couch.

"My stepbrother is star quarterback so I kind of have to" Kurt says, even though it's a slight lie, just because Finn plays doesn't mean he enjoys it. Daniel nods his head in approval.

"Dalton didn't have a team so I never got to play" Daniel says. They sit in mostly silence, with the odd comment here and there, until Lana announces dinner.

Dinner isn't to terrible Kurt thinks; they spend most of the time asking Daniel about school and his post graduation plans. But then things take a turn for the worse.

"So Kurt what are you're plans for school next year" Mr. Anderson asks, and Blaine chokes on his soda.

"Dad, I told you, Kurt and me are discussing where we applied to until after we get our letters back" he gives his father a look.

"One way or another I hope to end up in New York" Kurt says.

"Interesting, so does Blaine apparently" Mr. Anderson says, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Apparently?" Blaine says.

"Well I mean you were always so keen on going to Dartmouth until this one came around".

"You know that's not true" Blaine says bitterly.

"You're brother loves it" Mr. Anderson say's shrugging.

"It's not terrible" Daniel says. "I mean you'd have fun, the parties are crazy, but New York City will be crazy too, in a good way".

"Cute girls too, just look at Daniel's girlfriend, a real beauty" Mr. Anderson says, causing Blaine to drop his fork.

"And boys. Lots of cute boys" Daniel says trying to avoid a fight. "Not that any are better than Kurt of course". Mr. Anderson rolls his eyes.

"Well you know the deal" Mr. Anderson says shrugging and Kurt looks over at Blaine questioning.

"Deal?" Kurt asks.

"It's no big deal" Blaine says trying to change the subject.

"I told Blaine he can go wherever he wants. He can major in whatever he wants at Dartmouth, but any other school and he has to major in Business" Mr. Anderson says sternly, which causes Kurt to look at Blaine, because he knows he want to major in music.

"Let's not talk about this now" Lana says.

"Speaking of deals. You never got a job did you? You promised if I let you transfer to public school for you're social experiment you would get a job, since the academics there aren't make you sweat I'm sure" Mr. Anderson says.

"I've been busy between glee and adjusting and-"

"And the boy. All I'm saying is that you should get a job before I change my mind entirely and force you to go to Dartmouth". The subject changes as per Lana's request but Kurt's mind is swimming too much for him to pay attention. After dinner and an awkward desert Blaine walks Kurt to the door.

"Blaine why didn't you tell me-". Blaine brings Kurt into a kiss to shut him up.

"Sh. Can we not talk about this till after Valentine's day"?

"Fine, see you tomorrow" Kurt said walking off to his car. Blaine knows Kurt is mad he's keeping things but his family is far to complicated for Kurt to understand.

"It could have gone a lot worse, all things considering" Daniel says, who is now standing beside Blaine watching Kurt drive away. Blaine looks at his brother and shrugs.

"He's nice, I like him, but he looked nothing like he did in that picture you showed me, the one of him in a skirt. I expected someone a little more fashionista like, I was disappointed". Daniel adds, and Blaine can't help but laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : Cupid is a Troublemaker.

Blaine stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked into the Florist shop, he needed to pick up his flowers for Kurt that were an "I'm sorry my family is full of assholes/Happy Valentines Day" present, as well as a bouquet he ordered for Carole because if his parents did one thing right it was that they taught him manners. The store was empty which Blaine was surprised about since it is Valentines Day after all, but there is a young girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes standing behind the counter. She perks up when she see's him, and Blaine hopes it's out of boredom and not because of him particularly.

"Hi I'm here to pick up an order for Anderson" the girl looks him up and down, a smile on her face. She turns around to the fridge behind her and fiddles around till she finds his order.

"You know most boys our age don't realize they have to order ahead, they usual come in here frantically begging for any lose scraps" she says handing the bouquets over to him.

"I'm a rare breed" Blaine jokes, pulling out his wallet, when a certain help wanted sign catches his eye. He hands the money over to her, not noticing her hand linger on his a little longer than necessary, or at least he pretends not to notice.

"You're hiring"? he asks, she grins widely.

"You interested, it's a pretty easy job, we stand here in the front and take orders, the florist never comes out of the back, you can do pretty much anything when it's slow".

"Sounds perfect, do you have an application"?

"I like you, and I have pretty good pull with the boss" she says smirking.

"Mom" she screams, and Blaine realizes what's happening. An older clone of the girl walks out from the back wiping her hands off on a towel.

"What?" she says, annoyed she was interrupted.

"He's interested in working here" the young girl says gesturing to Blaine, he notices her eyes widen, and Blaine prays that isn't secret girl code. The woman goes back from her daughter and Blaine a couple of times.

"How old are you?" she asks.

"17, and my name is Blaine" he holds out his hand to shake, the young girl smiles at her mom.

"Well you are certainly polite, since Maggie here seems to like you, I'll give you a go, come by Monday around 3 for training" she says before turning around and heading to the back room.

"Looks like we are co-workers" Maggie says smiling.

"Yeah I guess I'll see you Monday" he grins.

"Your girl friend is real lucky" she says as Blaine tried to make his escape.

"Oh these are for my b-my mother", that causes Maggie to grin wider.

As Blaine walks back to his car he knows he shouldn't have lied, that this girl was already falling for him, for whatever reason, and now she was going to be extra flirty. But he needed to be in his dad's good graces, and getting a job would do that. Sure, this job was going to cause him to miss some Glee practices, or at least Mondays, but this would be worth it, Kurt would understand.

….

Kurt examined himself in the mirror one more time, and decided that he looks spectacular for his first Valentine's Day date. Too good for Blaine, he decides since he's mad that he's been keeping things from him, but he promised Blaine he would put that aside for the day, and he was at least going to make an effort. He steps out into the hallway and smiles when he sees Finn in the bathroom brushing his teeth, dressed much nicer than normal.

"Big plans for tonight?" Kurt asks leaning against the bathroom doorway. Finn's face immediately turns red, and he looks away from Kurt.

"No-No-You know-why did someone say something?" he asks spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth into the sink, Kurt wincing at the sight.

"No? Just curious" Kurt says skeptically. Finn looks out into the hallway to see if anyone is around, and when he sees they are alone he grabs Kurt by the arm and drags him inside, slamming the door behind them.

"Last year this might have been a fantasy of mine, but now it just creeps me out" Kurt said very confused. Finn makes a face of pain.

"Why bring that up? Dude I'm freaking out. Rachel decided her Valentine's day gift to me is herself, which is great and all but she expects me to like know what to do cuz I've done it before, but I don't really remember Santana did most of the work and it's not going to be like that musical she watches where the guy gets shot at the end and then she is going to be upset, and then maybe I will die and-"

"Breathe" Kurt says, afraid his brother was going to work himself into a panic attack. Finn stops rambling long enough to take a couple deep breathes.

"I can't believe I'm asking you this, and I don't want to know any graphic details but, is it easy the second time, is it like riding a bike, cuz that's what Puck said". Kurt's face flushes.

"I don't understand what you're asking me here, as you are well aware I've never slept with a woman before".

"I meant you and Blaine jeez". Kurt's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh, Oh, we've never-we haven't-we don't do that" Kurt stumbles out.

"Oh really, I figured you had".

"Wh-Why?" Kurt doesn't understand why he's so nervous, well he does, it's because Finn can read his mind. How did he know that's all Kurt has been thinking about lately? Sure what Blaine and him do is great and Kurt loves it, but he's been feeling lately that he's ready for more, despite Blaine's insistent gentleman ways.

"Well I mean there was the time you made me cover for you-"

"Which you didn't do".

"Whatever. But all of Glee Club thinks you have".

"They do? You guys discuss that?" Kurt is horrified.

"Yeah, Santana was the one that declared you guys –well you know. She was a little to graphic for my liking" Finn shuddered. "Anyway, Mercedes agreed, and since she's your best friend and all I figured it was true". Kurt can't believe Mercedes participated in a conversation about them, Santana he's not surprised in the least about, but Mercedes? The doorbell rings and Kurt prays it's not Blaine he's to flustered right now to deal with him.

"Well we haven't. So sorry I'm no help".

"Kurt, Blaine's here" Burt calls from downstairs. Kurt groans, looking at himself in the mirror one more time.

"Well uhh good luck with that-bike" Kurt says swallowing hard before making his way downstairs.

"Blaine these are beautiful but you didn't have to get me anything" Kurt hears Carole say as he makes his way down the stairs. He rolls his eyes when he sees Carole holding onto a beautiful bouquet, his father looking angry beside her. Blaine is standing by the door, looking as dashing as ever, clutching a dozen roses Kurt can only assume are for him. Blaine wasn't kidding when he said he was going all out for Valentine's this year, he was determined to prove why this was his favorite holiday to Kurt. Blaine smiles when he see's Kurt, and he can't help but grin back.

"These are for you" Blaine says presenting Kurt with the flowers followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll take care of these for you" Carole cooes taking Kurt's flowers off his hands.

"You two go have fun", she says, Burt only grunts about curfew. Blaine and Kurt walk to the car hand and hand, Kurt starting to feel butterflies in his stomach. Kurt slides into the passenger seat and turns to Blaine who is rummaging through his pocket for something.

"So you're going to hate me, but I need you to wear this" Blaine says pulling out a sleeping mask.

"Oh no, no no" Kurt says not amused, but Blaine is tying Kurt's hands together with a scarf Kurt is pretty sure belongs to him before he has a chance.

"Sorry, but you'll know where we are going if I don't" he explains slipping the mask over Kurt's eyes gently.

"You know, if you get pulled over they are going to think you're kidnapping me and arrest you" Kurt says not amused. Blaine chuckles as he starts the car.

"It's Valentines, I'm sure they've seen much worse".

…

"How much longer until we are there?" Kurt asked in an annoyed tone, which made Blaine chuckle. He promptly lowered the Wicked CD he had been playing to ease Kurt's nerves, and it obviously wasn't working.

"We are almost there", Blaine tried to assure him.

"Almost? We've been driving for a while".

"How was your day"? Blaine asks trying to change the subject.

"Finn asked me for sex advice" Kurt says, Blaine widens his eyes, and he's glad Kurt can't see him right now.

"Why"?

"Because apparently all of glee club has decided that we are doing the deed" Kurt says nonchalantly, wishing he could see Blaine's reaction.

"What? They discuss it?" Blaine asks his face turning slightly red.

"Oh yeah, we are the new it-couple I guess".

"And I thought the Warblers were bad, they took bets on how long it would take us to get together after you transferred. They at least don't question me on our sex life, err, well to much".

"Speaking of our sex life…" Kurt said, he knew he was pushing the envelope that although Blaine loved to talk about things, now probably wasn't the time.

"Kurt its Valentines day do we really need to have this conversation now"?

"Since I'm the one blindfolded yes", he gulps a little. "I'm ready Blaine". Blaine's face officially pales. Kurt feels the car slow down, and he decided as the car pulled to a stop that they have either reached their destination, or he gave Blaine a heart attack. Blaine grips Kurt's hand.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? We can just add this to the list of million things we have to talk about. I really want today to be perfect". Kurt can hear the desperation in his voice.

"Ok" Kurt says quietly.

"Awesome cuz we're here"!

…..

"Just a little bit further" Blaine says laughing as he leads Kurt along to wherever he is taking him. Kurt can tell they are inside because the floor is slightly slippery and their voices are echoing.

"Ok so you're going to have to go up a couple of steps" Blaine says guilty.

"You are trying to kill me" Kurt says as Blaine slowly and carefully leads Kurt up a couple of steps.

"Ok" Blaine says, Kurt can hear him take a deep breath as he brushes gently across Kurt's face. Kurt's eyes adjust to the light as Blaine removes the mask. Kurt takes in the bright walls, high ceilings and grand staircase and smiles.

"We're at Dalton" Kurt observes, and Blaine grins nervously.

"The best spot at Dalton" Blaine counters.

"And why's that"? Kurt asks sarcastically. Blaine steps forward and grabs Kurt's hand.

"Because this is the exact spot where you came into my life and changed it in the best way possible", Kurt feels like there is a possibility he is going to cry, and he bites his lip to prevent from doing so.

"I wanted to have a picnic here, but the Warblers said that would be weird, so I thought we could at least have a dance, which I know is really cheesy but humor me. And then we can go to a French restaurant I know you are going to love". Kurt allows Blaine to lead him off the stairs and on to the main floor. Blaine turns around and Kurt notices an Ihome placed on a bench.

"Well aren't you prepared". Kurt observes, a huge grin on his face when Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' comes through the speakers. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt wraps himself tightly around Blaine's neck. They sway slowly, not really in time with the music.

"I had a lot of help from the Warblers. In fact they helped us sneak in here and are keeping watch to make sure no ones coming".

"Thank you" Kurt said with the sweetest smile that left Blaine speechless. They danced the rest of the song in silence. When the song ended Blaine pulled Kurt in for a long sweet kiss.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked making his way towards the exit.

"Wait, I have something for you" Kurt says smiling, handing over a gorgeously wrapped box.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Blaine said, examining the mysterious gift.

"I wanted to" Kurt said. Blaine unwraps the gift slowly; he recognizes the logo on the velvet box of an expensive jewelry store his mom shopped in. He opens the box and looks at the beautifully simple bracelet inside. He looks up at Kurt, and notices his nervous expression.

"If you don't like it I can-"

"I love it, but you shouldn't have seriously" Blaine says. Kurt steps forward and takes the bracelet out of the box and puts it on Blaine's wrist.

"I wanted to get something special for you, since you do so much for me" Kurt said honestly. Blaine examined his wrist and smiled at the glittering silver. He intertwined his fingers with Kurt's.

"Thank you".

…

Dinner had been fabulous, not that Kurt had expected it to be less than. The restaurant normally extremely cozy and romantic was decorated tastefully for Valentines Day with flowers and candles and soft music. Blaine and Kurt ad been the youngest in the restaurant, but that didn't seem to bother either of them. In fact Kurt was enjoying pretending that Blaine and him were older, celebrating their tenth Valentines Day together, in New York City, and that wasn't to hard for Kurt to picture.

After dinner Blaine started to drive, not telling Kurt where he was taking him, but Kurt didn't really care. After a while Kurt started to laugh to himself when he realized that they were on their way to "Make-Out Point" that was a very cliché place to go to, but Kurt was surprised to find it was empty when they got there. Blaine seemed slightly nervous when he pulled his key out the ignition, and Kurt heard his shaky inhale. Kurt leaned in, cupping Blaine's face pulling him in for a deep kiss, hoping that would relax Blaine, but he pulled away immediately. Kurt looked at him quizzically.

"You can't expect me to believe you don't want to kiss me after bringing me here, to Make –Out Point" Kurt said.

"I do, I mean I don't-Kurt I need to talk to you about something, and I can't wait any more" Blaine said turning to him.

"Ok" Kurt said slowly, his heart starting to race a little. This was starting to resemble the beginning of a really bad romantic comedy, being broken up with on Valentines Day.

"About what you told me earlier, about being ready-"

"Yeah?" Kurt questioned.

"Well, I am too, really really ready" Kurt's frown immediately turned into a smile.

"I'm not having sex with you for the first time in your car" Kurt said smiling.

"That's not what I meant. I'm ready, but-I think we should wait" Blaine said hesitantly.

"For what?" Kurt said obviously confused.

"Till we are more sure of our futures". Kurt pursed his lips. He thought they were sure of their futures, he thought Blaine and him were going to go to New York City together, Blaine had been insisting that was what he wanted.

"Does this have to do with dinner with your parents?" Kurt asks quietly, and Blaine nods his head.

"New York City is my dream Kurt, you know I want to go with you. But, I don't know if I can major in Business, like my dad is insisting I do if I go to New York. I'm hoping he'll lay off, I got to job today at the florist shop I got your roses from and I'm hoping that will make him happy and maybe he'll change his mind. But until I know that for sure, I don't want us to do anything we'll regret" he looks down at his hands.

"I would never regret doing anything with you" Kurt says reassuringly and Blaine smiles in response.

"You say that now, but if you end up alone with Rachel in New York, you may not feel the same way, I just think we should wait, till we get our letters back", he sighs heavily.

"Alright" Kurt says quietly. Blaine smiles sadly and leans in to give him a chaste kiss.

"So, we can still do what we've been doing right?" Kurt clarified.

"Oh hell yeah" Blaine said leaning in to grab Kurt's face roughly.

…

Kurt walked through the front door quietly, noticing the kitchen light on, he figured it was his father waiting up for him, but was surprised when he saw Finn chowing down on whatever left over's he was able to dig up. He see's Kurt and swallows quickly.

"How was your date?" Finn asked, taking a large gulp of his water.

"It was nice" Kurt said, not really in the mood to go into details.

"Yours?" Kurt asks, and Finn's face turns white.

"I don't really want to talk about it" Finn said sheepishly, and Kurt laughed.

"That bad"?

"You could say that, I really just want to forget about it" Finn said shivering slightly.

"Whatever" Kurt said before making his way upstairs.

…..

**Sorry it took so long, the reason was I was easily able to write out all the Kurt and Blaine parts, but every time I would try to incorporate other character's Valentines Day I would get bad writers block. So that's why I focused mainly on Klaine. I plan on discussing other character's Valentines in the next chapter so don't worry. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews ****J**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The morning after Valentines Day, Kurt woke up feeling slightly uneasy. Which was a shame because Blaine really had planned a fantastic evening. But, their impending future was really starting to bother him. He knew practically High School relationships didn't work out, and that people were able to move on from them eventually, and live to tell the tale. But Kurt never considered him and Blaine any High School couple, they had this deep connection that Kurt couldn't explain in words, but he knew the way it felt, and he never wanted to lose that feeling. He remembered something David had said at the beginning of the year to him, when he accused David of only liking him because he was the only gay kid he knew, and David was quick to fire back "Like Blaine was". Were they just convenient? Was Blaine meant to show Kurt that he could be loved, all to leave each other behind once they graduated? This didn't feel convenient to Kurt, it felt permanent, it felt real. Kurt shook his head roughly as he got out of bed grabbing his phone off the dresser. He wasn't going to dwell on this, at least until they got their acceptance letters, which would be any day now. Kurt shivered slightly and opened his phone hoping a text message could distract him from his thoughts. He winced when the first message he had was from Blaine, asking him when was a good time to come over. He exited out of it immediately and read another one from Mercedes.

_From Mercedes: We need to rehash our Valentines tales_

Kurt smiled, a day with Mercedes would be just what he needed to forgot about yesterdays conversation.

_From Kurt: Come over in an hour? Facials and story time? _

Kurt remembered Blaine, he had promised they could talk today, but Kurt just didn't think he could handle it.

_From Kurt: Forgot I had a huge History paper due, but I'll see you at school tomorrow. _

Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't believe him, and would probably question him tomorrow, but Kurt just needed a little space. He headed down to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before he needed to get dressed. And was surprised to see Finn in the exact location as the night before, eating cereal this time, their parents no where in sight.

"They never came home last night" Finn says amused, noticing Kurt's confused expression. Kurt raises his eyebrows, that was so unlike Carole and his father.

"Interesting. I guess they are grounded. You could have had Rachel over, it probably would have been a better night in your room, instead of her pre-pubescent one" Kurt joked, but noticed the way Finn winced at the thought of his previous night. Kurt grabs an apple and sits down next to Finn.

"Ok seriously, what happened last night that has you so shaken up"? Finn looks at nothing but his bowl, and lets out a heavy breath.

"You're so lucky you are gay", is all Finn says, causing Kurt to choke on his apple.

"Yes, so lucky that there are millions of people that don't believe in my rights, that hate me because of what I am before they know me, I'm so lucky" Kurt says. Finn gives Kurt a sympathetic look.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you are both guys, so you know, what you're so supposed to do, or not do" Finn says, his face turning redder by the second.

"Care to elaborate"? Finn let's out a deep breath.

"When I got to Rachel's she decided she wanted to wait, that it was to cliché to lose it on Valentine's Day, and would make her memoir twenty years from now boring, whatever that means" Kurt chuckles. "And I was fine with it, because as you could tell I was pretty damn nervous. But then she tells me she still wants to give me something, an oral something". Kurt suddenly does not like the direction this conversation is heading. "And I was so, so excited, until we started, and then it just, got weird".

"Uh-oh" Kurt says.

"Yeah uh-oh is right. I mean at first she was like jabbing me with her tongue, but I thought she was just I don't know testing the waters out. And then she started looking at me, with the weirdest expression I had ever seen, and to top all of that, she used her teeth", Finn shuddered again and Kurt winced.

"Some girl magazines lead people on that guy's like that, we should really write a letter to the editor" Kurt says, patting Finn sympathetically.

"I made her get off of me, and she was really upset, but didn't push it. But I don't think I will ever let her try again, I'm to scarred for life" Finn said.

"Hopefully she just does her research better next time. You are right, in this instance I am very, very glad I'm gay" Kurt said before heading upstairs to get ready for Mercedes.

…..

Blaine laughed at something Jeff said on the phone, no matter how funny his Britney story was, he was still slightly distracted. He knew Kurt didn't have a history paper, because they had the same teacher just different periods. He didn't press Kurt on it, he knew this had a lot to do with their conversation yesterday, and wanted to give him his space.

"She actually believes her cat can talk, and that he smokes. She asked me if she should get him Nicotine gum, for her cat! Seriously, thank you for the best date of my life" Jeff said over the phone and Blaine just chuckled.

"Date?" Blaine says, he didn't think Jeff and Britney would actually hit it off.

"Yeah, I mean I don't see us getting married. But, she's hot so it would make the guys jealous and she isn't boring, which lets face it most girls are. We are going to the movies next weekend. The weird thing was that before she said yes she made me promise not to crack an egg on her head, whatever that meant" Jeff said.

"Sorry I'm not sure what she's referencing to there" Blaine said.

"So, I heard the Warblers were successful in getting you into Dalton".

"Uh yeah, Kurt was surprised, it was a great night" Blaine said when he heard his phone beep, signaling he had a text.

"Hold on a second" he said into the phone pulling it away from his ear to read it.

_From Rachel:911_

Blaine's heart started to race, the only thing he could think of was that something was wrong with Kurt. He quickly told Jeff he had to go before dialing Rachel's number.

"Blaine Warbler thanks for getting back to me" Rachel's voice said thought the phone.

"Well you said 911, which leads me to believe there is an emergency, so what's wrong, is it Kurt"?

"Everything's fine. I knew you wouldn't call me if I didn't send that. I've decided we need to bond more".

"Excuse me?" Blaine's voice says in disbelief.

"Well we could be future in-laws one day".

"I thought you were going to break up with Finn after graduation".

"He hasn't said he's not coming to New York, I'm staying optimistic. We got along well when we rehearsed for the duet, and we have had a brief affair, hanging out one on one won't kill anyone" Rachel says and Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Alright, sure Rachel we can bond", Blaine says, lying, hoping this will get her off the phone.

"Awesome, you should come over today around 1 for a light lunch", she says seriously,

"Today? I dunno Rachel I-"

"Do you have something better to do?" she asks. And well no, Kurt doesn't want to see him, and McKinley's workload is a breeze compared to Dalton's so he's actually ahead. If anything, this could turn out to be an interesting story to tell Kurt at a later date.

"Fine Rachel, I will see you at one".

….

Kurt and Mercedes are laying side by side in Kurt's bed, their face's covered in a green sticky liquid, cucumbers over their eyes.

"So Mercedes, how was your date yesterday with Sir Cody?" Kurt asks.

"Well, it was nice, really nice. He brought me to some drive-in forty minutes away that was playing old movies, you would have loved it Kurt. He packed a cute dinner, I mean it was freezing, Cody kept apologizing, but it was nice".

"And what are we thinking about him?" Kurt pesters.

"We are going to take it slow. It seems stupid because we do know each other and whatever, but I rushed into things with Sam, and I don't want to do that again. So I guess we'll see where it goes" Mercedes shrugged.

"You sound so mature" Kurt points out, which causes Mercedes to snort.

"Whatever. Your turn to spill the beans" Mercedes says. And Kurt fills Mercedes In on every detail, from dinner with Blaine's parents, to the actual date and conversation that followed.

"I just, it's not like I'm mad at him or anything, I understand he has to do what he has to do, but I like things planned and I was planning that we would be in the same state, and now that may not be the case, I'm kind of freaking out." Kurt finishes with.

"Would you break up if he didn't go to New York?" Mercedes questions.

"I don't want to, I've always pictured being in the long hall with Blaine, but I've never heard a successful long distance story". Mercedes goes to open her mouth and then closes it again.

"Yeah I got nothing" she says. Kurt sighs loudly, and Mercedes sits up to rub Kurt's shoulder.

"All I can say is wait and see what happens boo" Mercedes says in her soothing voice.

"Time to take these masks off" Kurt says sitting up.

…..

"Blaine glad you could make it" Rachel says ushering Blaine inside. He awkwardly follows her into the kitchen when she sits, motioning for him to join her.

"I thought we were eating" Blaine says while sitting down.

"We will. But first I need to tell you that I had an ulterior motive inviting you over today" Rachel says.

"Wow, I'm surprised" Blaine says under his breath.

"Last night, something happened with me and Finn and-"

"Look Rachel, considering your boyfriend is my boyfriend's step brother, I probably shouldn't get involved in you guy's fights".

"Oh, there was no fighting. Just an unfortunate blow job". Blaine makes a strangled noise.

"Rachel, I don't want to-please stop-don't say anything else" Blaine says strained.

"My technique is obviously not up to par and I need your help Blaine".

"You need me? Oh god no" Blaine says, his face turning red.

"Obviously all though I'm sure my fathers are fairly knowledgeable on this subject I can't go to them. Like you mentioned, Kurt is Finn's step-brother so that would be weird. So that leaves you".

"Rachel I'm not one to ask about this" Blaine says.

"I have excellent hearing Blaine, I've heard some things, Kurt seems to really enjoy your private time together especially when you put your-"

"OH MY GOD OK STOP" Blaine screams throwing his hands over his ears. When he sees that Rachel's lips have stopped moving he slowly removes his hands.

"So Blaine, will you help me out"?

…..

Kurt is waiting for Blaine at his locker, a medium drip in hand, he is about to give up when he sees Blaine rushing down the hallway, obviously aware he is running late.

"Hey sorry I'm late-Oh coffee thanks!" Blaine exclaims, kissing Kurt on the cheek before taking a sip.

"Sorry about yesterday, I know we were supposed to talk" Kurt says.

"Oh it's totally fine" Blaine says, and Kurt notices Blaine blush a little. Kurt walks with him to his next class.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Kurt asks while they walk, and Blaine turns another shade of red.

"Well-I-uhh-it's kind of a funny story" Blaine says as Kurt raises his eyebrows.

"IgaveRachelsomeblowjobtips" Blaine slurs.

"You-what-why-why would you" Kurt smacks his hand against his head.

"She was really upset about her first attempt and I gave her some pointers" Blaine shrugs.

"Blaine, you gave Rachel tips on how to give my step-brother head" Kurt stated, his face screwed up.

"Well when you say it that way" Blaine says.

"God, now all I see is you going down on Finn, I'm going to class" he said before rushing off. Both boys didn't realize Mercedes and Santana standing behind them, mouths open, only hearing the last statement.

"Did you just?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah" Santana answers.

"Do you think?" Mercedes asks again unable to finish her thought.

"I dunno, but I'm going to find out" Santana states rushing off to catch up to Blaine.

"Hobbit" she yells causing him to stop.

"Hey Santana how was your Valentines Day?" he asks cheerfully.

"Cut the crap Blaine I heard your conversation with Kurt" she says, and Blain pales.

"Santana please don't say anything to anyone, Kurt will flip and Finn probably will too" Santana's eyes widened, did he just confirm it to her?

"You mean you really did-"?

"Yeah, at the time it didn't seem like a big deal I was really doing Finn a favor, but seeing you and Kurt's reaction I realize it was a lapse of judgment" he says stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"I honestly can't believe it" Santana says.

"Can we just not talk about it, how was Jordan's movie night thing?" Blaine asks.

"It was, to be honest it sucked. Jordan's friends hate me, they were totally judging me the entire time. I swear one of them has a girl crush on her. But afterwards Jordan asked me to come for coffee during her break, alone", she smiles.

"Well that's great then" he says with a smile. The bell rings and people begin to quickly shuffle down the halls.

"I have to go, but remember Santana please keep your mouth shut" he begs before rushing off himself. She wants to, because Blaine has been a great friend since he's gotten here, but it's really against Santana's religion to not spread juicy gossip like this. So she sends out a couple texts, and by lunch everyone knows but Finn, Rachel and Kurt themselves.

"Does that mean Finn plays for the other team now?" Artie asked quietly from his table at lunch.

"Did he transfer?" Britney asks and everyone ignores her.

"He could just be experimenting" Tina offers.

"Well whatever it was, Hummel's probably pissed he chose Blaine to experiment with and not him" Puck says, and Lauren laughs in agreement.

"Guys after all the things Finn said to Kurt two years ago do you really believe this?" Quinn asks, not convinced.

"Blaine confirmed it" Santana reminds her. "Do you think Rachel knows?" she then asks.

"I doubt it. And she can't find out we can not afford a break down right before Regionals" Mercedes says. She sees Rachel and Finn walk into the cafeteria towards them.

"Everyone mouths shut" Mercedes demands.

…..

Kurt walks into the choir room and takes his normal seat next to Blaine. He notices how quiet everyone is, and watching him carefully.

"Did I miss something?" Kurt whispers to Blaine. He turns around and notices the staring as well, and his face becomes red.

"Not that I know of" he lies, giving Santana a death glare. Rachel and Finn walk in next, and Finn takes the seat on the other side of Blaine.

"Dude I got the new Grand Theft, you should come over and play after rehearsal" Finn says to Blaine.

"I have work, I have to leave practice early, but I'm coming over for dinner tonight, maybe we can play after" Blaine says.

"Awesome" Finn says patting Blaine on the back, and there are a couple of chuckles and gasps. Kurt turns around to look at everyone confused.

"Is everything ok?" he asks addressing the room, he is answered with nods and vacant stares.

"This is so weird" Kurt says under his breath and Blaine nods in agreement.

"I can't do this" Mercedes finally declares. "Kurt how can you sit next to him"?

"I umm always do. Mercedes are you ok?" Kurt asks.

"Kurt I thought you were a stronger person than that, I know what happened this weekend we heard Blaine and you talking this morning." Mercedes says. Blaine and Kurt both flush.

"That's really not your business" Kurt says icily.

"Kurt he's running around behind your back with your step-brother" Mercedes says frustrated.

"Excuse me" Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all say at the same time.

"No use in denying it you already confirmed it with Santana, Blaine" Mike says annoyed.

"Hey guys lets get to work-Is everything ok?" Mr. Shue asks taking in the scene.

"Confirm what?" Finn says, his confused look on his face.

"I heard Kurt say, now I can't stop picturing you going down on my step-brother, and he was really pissed" Santana says quietly.

"What the hell dude?" Finn all but screams.

"Whoa guys I think we need-" Mr. Shue says before getting cut off.

"I thought you heard the whole conversation that's why I said that Santana" Blaine says.

"Why would you even say that dude?" Finn says directly to Kurt.

"I am really confused" Rachel says.

"That's usually what I say" Britney quips.

"Your girlfriend asked my boyfriend for blow job advice" Kurt screams, and suddenly the room went silent. Rachel looked down at her lap, Finn's eyes widened and Blaine grabs the bottom of his chair to refrain from running out.

"ENOUGH. This is a totally inappropriate conversation to be having" Mr. Shue says. The rest of rehearsal is extremely awkward; Blaine and Kurt try to avoid everyone. Blaine luckily gets to leave early for work, leaving poor Kurt alone with Rachel and Finn. Fin is no mood to talk to Rachel, so he walks towards Kurt's car in silence. He waits till Kurt has pulled out of the parking lot to speak.

"Did you tell Blaine what I told you"?

"No, Rachel went to him" Kurt said silently. Finn shakes his head.

"I don't understand her at all" he said.

"She did it for you, as creepy as it is" Kurt said quietly.

"I guess so. Can we like just forget this whole day never happened" Finn says.

"Please" Kurt answers, smiling a little.


End file.
